Foire à l'OS
by Voracity666
Summary: Vous aimeriez trouver un peu plus de Turquie & Islande ? ou de France & Ecosse ? Ou tout simplement trouver des couples délirants, comme Biélorussie & Norvège ? Allemagne & Grèce ? Suisse & Belgique ? Alors ce recueil est pour vous ! Yaoi / Yuri / Hentaï / Fluffy
1. Hongrie & Roumanie – Première fois

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Pour ceux qui traînent sur ma page FB ou qui lisent Jokes, vous connaissez le Projet (oui oui, avec la majuscule)**

**Sinon, voici donc ****_Foire à l'OS_**** avec tout ces couples étonnants et détonnants~**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia appartient à **Hidekaz Himaruya****

****Désolée si les traductions sont mauvaises****

**Bonne lecture~**

**Demande de Vladamdam**

**Corrigé par le Mongol**

* * *

1- Hongrie &amp; Roumanie – Première fois.

-Sérieusement Vlad, y a-t-il une fois où vous ne cherchez pas à vous tuer mutuellement ? Demandait Bulgarie en pansant ses blessures.

À ces mots, Roumanie se perdit dans ses pensées.

« -Hey, _Élizaveta_~

-La ferme ! C'est Élie !

Le garçon manqué trépigna sur place pour ne pas lui plaquer son poing dans le nez et lui faire cracher ses dents.

Il lui titilla tant et si bien que les coups finirent par pleuvoir sur la nation roumaine qui tentait de les éviter en riant aux éclats.

-Hé ! Ça fait mal, là !

L'attrapant par les poignets, il l'immobilisa, bandant ses muscles.

-T'es vraiment une brute. Comme ton barbare de père !

-Et toi, t'as vu ta mère, _Fattyú_ !

Il se contenta de rire de nouveau avant de l'embrasser subitement.

-Non mais t'es pas bien ?! Rugit Hongrie lorsqu'il la relâcha.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau. Encore une fois, puis une autre, dès qu'elle prononçait un mot avec violence à son encontre.

-Mais... mais... haleta-t-elle, le souffle court.

-Dis donc petite chèvre, tu aurais envie de tester l'empalement à la roumaine ?

Il lui fit un clin d'œil à la fin de sa phrase, la faisant rougir.

-Tu... Tu... Vlad !

-C'est moi, oui~

Il craignit un instant de recevoir un autre coup lorsqu'il croisa son regard assombri. Mais il ne s'attendait nullement à ce qu'elle l'embrasse avec cette violence qui la caractérisait tant.

Ils se savaient seuls, loin de leurs armées et de leurs populations, loin des autres nations, sur la terre hongroise.

-Alors, cet empalement ? J'attends... souffla-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Elle glissa ses mains sur le torse musclé contre lequel elle se trouvait. Elle pouvait sentir le trouble envahir son corps et son esprit, et elle comptait bien en profiter si lui ne le faisait pas.

Cette pensée eut à peine le temps de traverser son esprit que son pourpoint était grand ouvert et que le bandage serrant son début de poitrine était à ses pieds.

-Vlad... râla-t-elle avant de gémir

Elle pouvait sentir les canines pointues sur ses mamelons alors que les mains agiles agaçaient son épiderme tendre. Élie tenta de se rattraper à lui, agrippant ses épaules, ses cheveux, ses bras, mais elle finit par tomber au sol, tremblante de tous ses membres.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru te voir un jour aussi faible...

-T... _Pofa be_ ! Continue...

Elle se tendit lorsque le contact de la peau nue de son tendre ennemi contre la sienne se fit, l'électrisant presque.

Que ce soit celui qu'elle haïssait tant qui lui fasse découvrir les délices de la chair lui paraissait presque ironique, mais elle avait mieux à faire, mieux à penser... Comme le fait que sa virginité lui avait été ravie et qu'elle se faisait peu à peu envahir par la Roumanie.

Mais non. Elle préférait se perdre dans cette étreinte délicieuse qui lui faisait perdre la tête et son souffle.

-Vlad...

-Presque fini... haleta-t-il avant de râler et de s'écrouler sur elle.

Ils restèrent dans cette position, haletants et couverts de sueur, se moquant bien d'être découverts.

-Tu... Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

D'un coup de rein, il se sépara d'elle et roula sur le dos, frissonnant au contact de l'herbe fraîche.

-J'en avais envie. Et toi aussi.

Hongrie se redressa, le regardant d'une manière insondable.

-Qu'est-ce qui te le prouve ?

-Tu ne t'es pas débattue. Tu n'as pas refusé. N'essaye pas de me faire passer pour un violeur, merci.

Il s'assit à son tour, plongeant son regard sombre dans le sien.

-Tu en avais _envie_, répéta-t-il.

Elle se mordait la lèvre, mal-à-l'aise.

-Oui, avoua-t-elle. Et depuis longtemps.

Ils se penchèrent en même temps pour un baiser bien plus doux que ceux précédents.

-Ne crois surtout pas que je te lâcherai de sitôt, chère amazone.

-Et moi encore moins, insupportable casse-pied. »

-Il fut un temps, effectivement, où ce n'était pas des coups qui s'étaient échangés, déclara Vlad sur un ton rêveur.

Boris ne chercha pas à savoir, continuant d'appliquer le désinfectant, laissant son vieil ami dans ses souvenirs d'autrefois.

* * *

**Vous pouvez toujours me proposer des idées de couples :3**

**Voracity666**

**Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s)**


	2. Ukraine & Canada – Bonne nouvelle

**Et on continue avec un sujet plutôt mignon ^^**

**Bonne lecture~**

**Demande de Lily-of-the-Northen-Valley**

**Corrigé par le Mongol**

* * *

2- Ukraine &amp; Canada – Bonne nouvelle.

-On frappe à la porte, Kuma, tu vas ouvrir ?

L'ours obtempéra, faisant entrer Russie et ses sœurs.

-Pile à l'heure ! Vous ne pouviez pas mieux faire !

Canada vint à leur rencontre, s'essuyant les mains sur un torchon rouge.

-Matthew ! Le salua Ivan en venant l'étreindre. Je ne t'ai pas vu à la dernière réunion, il me semble.

-Mon gouvernement avait besoin de moi, alors le choix a été vite fait. Tu es très en beauté Natalya, la complimenta-t-il. C'est nouveau ?

La Biélorusse tourna sur elle-même, faisant voler sa robe neuve.

-C'est un cadeau de grand-frère. Elle est belle, n'est-ce pas ?

-Elle te va à ravir, l'assura-t-il.

Elle le gratifia d'un baiser à la russe qui le fit rougir.

-Oh oh, tu serais intéressé par ma petite sœur ? Attention, je serai le beau-frère le moins intransigeant !

En réponse, Matt roula les yeux.

-Tu _es_ mon beau-frère et tu sais très bien que je suis tombé sous la coupe de Katyusha !

En disant cela, il s'approcha de l'aînée des Braginsky pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as manqué, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

-Toi aussi.

Elle le serra contre elle, presque à lui en casser les côtes, mais il ne cilla pas, habitué à ses étreintes. Elle possédait cette force mais ne l'utilisait qu'à bon escient, ce qui avait charmé Canada, entouré alors de fier-à-bras.

-Et si nous passions à table ? Reprit-il d'un ton enjoué.

Les sœurs Braginsky dévoilèrent leurs plats et s'amusèrent des mines réjouies des deux garçons qui s'en firent un régal, tout comme de la cuisine canadienne.

-Entre mes sœurs et toi, je suis assuré de bien manger ! S'exclama Ivan lorsqu'il n'y eut plus rien à avaler, Kuma faisant un sort aux miettes.

-J'aime beaucoup ta cuisine, aussi, le lui assura le blond.

-C'est bien gentil, mais je ne battrai jamais Katyusha ou Natalya. Pas que je le cherche, remarque !

Il rit, suivi des autres, et porta un toast au délicieux repas. L'après-dîner se déroula dans la même ambiance légère et pleine de vie.

Entrant dans la cuisine sans allumer, Matthew eut la surprise d'y trouver sa fiancée à l'air mélancolique, le regard perdu dans le paysage de la fenêtre.

-Ekaterina ? Murmura-t-il.

-Viens Matthew... Les étoiles sont si belles...

Elle soupira lorsqu'il passa ses bras autour de ses hanches et cala son menton sur son épaule. Elle imaginait ce corps musclé par l'entraînement quotidien et possédant les marques de son Histoire. Elle le connaissait bien ce corps...

-La plus belle des étoiles, je l'ai dans mes bras, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Et je ne compte pas la lâcher de si tôt.

-Fils de ton père, rit-elle.

-Je n'ai pas envie de penser à lui lorsque je suis avec toi... C'est dérangeant, tu sais ?

Elle rit plus franchement, le faisant sourire. Il adorait son rire qui la remuait tout entière et lui donnait un air rayonnant.

-Je t'aime, lui murmura-t-il quand elle se fut calmée.

Elle posa ses mains sur les siennes et se fondit un peu plus dans son étreinte.

-Je suis enceinte, avoua-t-elle sur le même ton.

Elle le sentit se crisper et n'osa pas le regarder.

-Est-ce que... tu ?

Il palpa son ventre encore plat et elle comprit.

-Je ne vais pas disparaître ! Il est temps que ma capitale ait son représentant, tu ne penses pas ?

Lâchant un long soupir rassuré, le Canadien se laissa tomber à genoux alors qu'elle se retournait. Il mit son visage à hauteur de son estomac, posant ses mains tremblantes.

-On va avoir un enfant... Kiev...

-Il semblerait que je t'ai cassé, fit-elle d'une voix faussement inquiète.

-C'est l'une des meilleures nouvelles au monde ! S'exclama-t-il en sautant sur ses pieds.

Il courut au salon hurler : « Je vais être papa ! » sur tous les tons, amusant Natalya et Ivan qui étaient déjà au courant.

Seule dans la cuisine, Katyusha rit doucement, caressant son ventre inconsciemment. Qu'il était beau son fiancé quand il était heureux...

* * *

**Vous pouvez toujours me proposer des idées de couples :3**

**Voracity666**

**Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s)**


	3. Belgique & Suisse – Désir d'enfant

**Je ne sais même pas d'où m'est venue l'idée x')**

**Belgique : Bieke**

**Bonne lecture~**

**Demande de Vladamdam**

**Corrigé par le Mongol.**

* * *

3- Belgique &amp; Suisse – Désir d'enfant.

Belgique souriait aux enfants en sortie scolaire. Ils étaient tellement mignons ces petits humains ! Bruyants mais mignons.

-Pourquoi soupires-tu ?

-Rien rien... Merci Vash.

Elle mâchonna sa gaufre sans grande conviction, les yeux toujours fixés sur la classe.

Elle retint un sursaut lorsqu'elle sentit la main de son petit-ami chercher la sienne avec timidité. Elle tourna la tête et le vit regarder ailleurs, les joues rouges, ce qui la fit sourire. Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne et l'embrassa dans le cou.

-On continue notre balade mon chéri ?

Elle s'amusa de la pudeur de son compagnon qui marmonnait des propos incompréhensibles.

-Lily garde votre territoire, n'est-ce pas ? Alors respire et détends-toi ! Bruxelles est une belle ville, nous sommes tous les deux, et tu n'as aucune dépense à prendre en compte ! Regarde ! Le soleil brille !

Elle tendit le bras dans la direction de l'astre en question, avec un grand sourire radieux.

Elle était belle ainsi, baignée par le soleil.

Suisse la fixa longuement pour gravir cette image dans sa mémoire.

-Viens, allons voir ce que tu n'as pas encore vu. Faisons de Bruxelles la capitale de notre amour !

Elle l'attrapa par le bras, l'emmenant avec elle dans le dédale de rues inutilisées par les touristes, sa gaufre à l'autre main.

Ce fut une longue mais belle journée qui les épuisa tous les deux et ils allèrent se coucher avec le sourire aux lèvres.

En pleine nuit, Bieke se réveilla. Elle fixa le plafond pendant ce qui lui parut des heures. Elle ne comprenait pas d'où venait ce sentiment de tristesse qui l'engourdissait, alors qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras de son petit-ami. Mais quand elle fermait les yeux, elle pouvait voir les enfants qu'ils avaient croisés tout du long de la journée.

Sa main se crispa au niveau de l'abdomen, enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau tendre. Son instinct maternel la tourmentait depuis quelques temps, mais elle n'osait en parler à personne. Chaque fibre de son être semblait désirer la venue d'un bébé, au point de l'en faire souffrir.

-Bieke ? Ça ne va pas ? Marmonna Vash d'une voix ensommeillée.

« Dors » voulut-elle lui répondre.

Au lieu de ça, elle éclata en sanglots, se cramponnant à lui. Dépassé, il la serra contre lui par pur réflexe, la berçant. De toute façon, tant qu'elle était dans cet état-là, ça ne servait à rien de la questionner, autant attendre qu'elle se soit calmée...

-Tu as fait un cauchemar ? Ton pays a un souci ?

Elle secoua négativement la tête, ayant peur de se remettre à pleurer si elle ouvrait la bouche.

-Parle-moi ma belle, je ne suis pas devin...

Il lui caressait tendrement les cheveux, adorant leur douceur.

-Vash... Je... J'aimerais avoir un enfant.

Elle le sentit se raidir, ce qui la fit soupirer.

-Pas tout de suite, mais dans un futur proche, ça serait l'idéal.

-Mais... Je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses !

Elle roula des yeux et se redressa, mettant son visage à la même hauteur que le sien.

-Les nations peuvent aussi avoir des enfants mortels. C'est ma mère qui me l'a dit, il y a fort longtemps.

Dans la semi-obscurité, elle pouvait voir les yeux verts luire, prouvant qu'il était intéressé.

-Je l'élèverai et ne te demanderai rien, promit-elle. Tu ne seras même pas obligé de le reconnaître !

Elle prit peur lorsque Vash la relâcha afin de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Inquiète, elle s'assit dans son dos et y posa une main.

-Hors de question. Hors de question que je te laisse dans une situation pareille.

Il se retourna vivement et lui prit la main.

-Bieke. Acceptes-tu de devenir ma femme ?

Elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa passionnément. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour commencer la conception de l'enfant.

* * *

**Vous pouvez toujours me proposer des idées de couples :3**

**Voracity666**

**Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s)**


	4. Turquie & Islande – Histoire d'un soir

**Je ne sais même pas d'où m'est venue l'idée x')**

**Islande : Jökull / Danemark : Søren / Norvège : Nils / Pays-Bas : Jantje / Chypre : Neoklos**

**Bonne lecture~**

**Pour la petite histoire, des pirates algériens seraient allés en Islande et auraient presque rasé l'île Vestmann et certaines côtes Islandaises. Après, je sais pas pourquoi on dit que ce sont les Turcs...**

**Initiative personnelle ^^'**

**Corrigé par le Mongol.**

* * *

4- Turquie &amp; Islande – Histoire d'un soir.

Islande fixait Turquie. Il semblait toujours aussi impassible qu'à l'ordinaire, mais sous la glace brûlait la lave.

-Jökull ? Tu m'écoutes, dis ? Voulut savoir Danemark d'un air boudeur.

-Non, déclara-t-il franchement. Va embêter quelqu'un d'autre, tu veux ?

Il se leva et s'éloigna du Danois qui était sous le choc. Une phrase complète ! Il avait eut le privilège d'une phrase complète !

-Nils ! T'as vu ça ?

Norvège ne lui répondit pas, préférant avancer son cavalier afin de prendre le fou de Portugal.

-Je ne pensais pas que les pauses inter-meeting européen ressemblaient à ça... réfléchit Turquie à voix haute.

À ses côtés, Chypre jouait aux cartes avec Grèce, ne se souciant que très peu de ce que pensait le « vieil homme ».

-Y'a de l'ambiance, en tout cas, marmonna-t-il.

Sadıq se leva afin de se resservir en thé. Certes, il était imbuvable, mais depuis que Héraclès et Neoklos lui avaient proposé du café _grec_ avec un grand sourire, il ne faisait confiance qu'au thé.

-Tiens, salut gamin !

-C'est Jökull, je te signale.

Islande se servit en café, mâchonnant un sablé piqué à France, observant par en-dessous le visage du Turc.

-Je vais finir par croire que tout le monde me bat froid, dis-donc !

Il s'adossa à la table et porta sa tasse fumante à la bouche, promenant son regard sur ses pairs.

-Oh, pas tous, pas tous...

-Tu veux tenter de me faire croire que tu es en train de me parler parce que ma conversation te plaît, et non parce que tu es en froid avec ta petite famille ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Tu m'as craché ta haine, il n'y a encore pas moins d'une heure. C'est fou, ça ?

-Ce n'est pas personnel...

-Et je ne suis pas responsable des attaques pirates des ressortissants de chez moi.

-Alors, laissons ça derrière nous.

-Tout à fait.

Ils se turent, avalant leur jus de chaussette sans grimacer.

-Après le meeting, j'ai pas l'habitude de passer la soirée tout seul... commença l'Islandais.

-Tu n'es pas avec les autres ?

-Non. Søren va boire avec Jantje et Antonio, chaperonné par Nils. Tino et Berwald iront peut-être se promener... Je ne suis pas très proche d'eux.

-Généralement, je rentre chez moi, directement. Avec Grèce et Chypre, l'ambiance est pas au beau fixe, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Je vois tout à fait, oui, sourit le Nordique dans sa tasse. On pourrait s'occuper tous les deux, alors ?

Sadıq sembla réfléchir, du moins c'était ce que son masque laissait penser.

-Pourquoi pas ? Ce sera toujours plus intéressant que l'aéroport.

Ils ricanèrent tous les deux, s'attirant des regards suspicieux des autres.

X

-Merci d'avoir accepté cette invitation.

-Merci à toi de m'avoir invité ! S'exclama Sadıq.

Sa morosité s'était envolée durant la soirée avec l'aide d'une facette insoupçonnée chez le plus jeune. Ils avaient parlé, ri, chanté même, loin des leurs et de l'image qu'il leur fallait renvoyer, au point même que Sadıq avait fini par faire tomber le masque sous le regard appréciateur de son nouvel ami.

Ils se fixèrent quelques instants, un peu hésitant.

-Tu as une chambre ?

-Non non, je ne devais pas avoir à dormir ici, normalement.

Il se frotta la nuque, embarrassé, faisant sourire le plus jeune qui lui tendit alors la main.

-Eh bien, pour cette nuit, je ne sais pas, mais pour le reste de la soirée, je peux t'inviter dans ma chambre... Après tout, je ne vois pas qui ça gênerait...

Il y eut un sourire plein de promesses puis des lèvres accueillantes. Une main froide qui caresse une joue tiède. Une porte qui se ferme et un masque qui tombe. Des vêtements qui s'éparpillaient sur le sol et des draps qui se froissaient. Mais, surtout, une nouvelle invasion turque dans les régions vitales islandaises, ce qui ne semblait déranger personne au vu des cris d'enthousiasme.

-Jökull... souffla Sadıq. Je crois que ton frère va me tuer...

Étalé sur le ventre, le nez dans les oreillers, il reprenait son souffle, savourant la fraîcheur qui s'échappait du corps de son nouvel amant.

-Laisse-le là où il est, grogna-t-il. Profite plutôt...

Et il se pencha, passant ses lèvres mutines sur les muscles roulant sous la caresse tendre.

-Prêt pour un second round, monsieur l'envahisseur ?

* * *

**Vous pouvez toujours me proposer des idées de couples :3**

**Voracity666**

**Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s)**


	5. Portugal & Angleterre – Promenade

**Portugal : Matteo**

**Bonne lecture~**

**Demande de Yuu Kirkland**

**Corrigé par le Mongol.**

* * *

5- Portugal &amp; Angleterre – Promenade en amoureux.

Portugal était dans la cuisine, sifflotant gaiement. Il faisait un temps superbe, le soleil brillait, les oiseaux sifflaient et son anglais préféré dormait encore. Une magnifique journée, donc !

Matteo adorait sa cuisine. Il serait capable d'y rester la journée si il n'avait pas à éloigner son amant de cet antre...

Réprimant un frisson à l'image de sa cuisine dévastée, Matteo glissa le bacon dans les assiettes et versa le thé. Il n'était pas très friand de ce petit-déjeuner, mais lorsqu'il voyait les yeux de Arthur briller à chaque bouchée, il se disait qu'il pouvait bien faire ce genre de sacrifice de temps en temps, vu le peu de fois qu'ils se voyaient...

-_'Morning my dear_... bâilla-t-on derrière lui.

Pas besoin de se retourner pour imaginer le blond se frottant les yeux, les cheveux en tous sens et un bas de pyjama enfilé en tâtonnant. Dans l'intimité, il perdait son masque de froide autorité mais ce n'était pas tout à fait ça...

-_Olà meu amor_, tu as passé une bonne nuit ? (Bonjour mon amour)

-Tu es sortit bien tôt du lit...

-Ne tente pas de me faire croire que tu as froid... Tu es au Portugal, pas dans ton pays tellement au Nord... Brr ! Fit-il en mimant un frisson.

Cueillant un baiser au passage, il s'installa devant son assiette débordante de victuailles, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Matteo prit la chaise à côté, emmêlant ses pieds aux siens pour le faire grogner, ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver.

Il adorait l'embêter, sans que ça en soit aussi violent qu'avec USA ou France. Il pourrait alors être sûr que ça occupait son anglais et qu'il laissait ses papiers dans sa sacoche le temps d'une journée. À chacun sa victoire.

-Arthur ? Ça te dirait d'aller te promener ?

Son amant prit un air songeur au point qu'il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si il avait été entendu. Mais il eut bien vite une réponse positive qui fut récompensée d'un baiser tendre.

-Je vais me préparer ! Lui signala-t-il en sortant de la cuisine.

Resté seul, Arthur savoura ses œufs.

X

-Le paysage est magnifique, tu ne trouves pas ?

Matteo se tourna vers son compagnon qui grognait contre les orties qui cherchaient à s'enrouler autour de ses chevilles. Il rit en l'entendant maudire la plante.

-Laisse-la, et viens plutôt voir ! La civilisation a certes planté ses pierres, mais ça reste une jolie vue !

Il l'attira à lui, mêlant leurs doigts, et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il pouvait le sentir tendu contre sa joue.

Malgré la durée de leur relation, Arthur ne se faisait toujours pas aux contacts tendres qu'il lui adressait. Ça ne le peinait pas. Depuis le temps, il s'y était habitué. Bon, avec le temps et une bonne conversation, aussi.

-C'est une très belle vue...

Tournant un peu la tête, Matteo préféra observer son compagnon qui semblait absorbé dans sa contemplation. Le soleil avait doré sa peau et éclairci sa chevelure. L'éloignement de sa patrie apaisait ses traits. Qu'il était beau son anglais !

-La mienne n'est pas mal non plus... souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Le regard vert croisa le sien, étonné, avant d'étinceler d'amusement et qu'un doigt vienne lui tapoter le nez.

-Charmeur.

-Avec toi, toujours.

Le Portugais pressa ses lèvres contre sa mâchoire avant de se redresser puis de le tirer après lui.

-Continuons la promenade...

Arthur le suivit sans protester, son imagination travaillait à plein régime. Est-ce qu'il avait compris ou son voisin d'outre-manche avait fini par déteindre sur lui ?

Des images plus excitantes les uns que les autres lui traversaient l'esprit alors que les minutes passaient dans leur silence.

-Nous voilà arrivés ! Le prévint subitement Matteo en s'arrêtant brusquement.

Tournant la tête pour observer les environs, Arthur passa l'extrémité de sa langue sur ses lèvres subitement sèches. C'était un endroit tout à fait propice à...

-On va pouvoir pique-niquer, maintenant ! S'exclama son amant.

Il étala un grand drap où les plats furent installés, le tout sous le regard figé de Arthur. Pique-niquer ? Mais il n'y avait qu'un mot sur les deux qui l'intéressait, lui !

Chassant les rougeurs qui lui chauffaient les joues, il s'assit à son tour sur le drap, captant le regard joyeux de Matteo qui le servit.

La nourriture était bonne, la température était agréable, la vue était belle, et il était avec celui qu'il aimait... Après tout, que demander de plus ?

Matteo lui vola ses lèvres entre deux plats, faisant sursauter son cœur.

C'était bien, finalement, de demander plus.

* * *

**Vous pouvez toujours me proposer des idées de couples :3**

**Voracity666**

**Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s)**


	6. SI & USA & NI- La surprise à l'Italienne

**Bonne lecture~**

**Demande de Yuu Kirkland (Et oui, encore ^^ Elle en a pas mal proposé~)  
**

**Corrigé par le Mongol.**

* * *

**Meg** : Le couple a déjà été proposé, et même écrit ^^ Guette le 16 :D

* * *

6- Italie du Nord &amp; USA &amp; Italie du Sud – La surprise à l'Italienne.

Depuis le début de la pause, les deux Italie chuchotaient entre eux, fusillant du regard quiconque tentait de capter le moindre mot. C'était leur petite réunion à eux, personnelle et privée.

De loin, Allemagne et Espagne les observaient, un peu inquiet par la distance qui leur avait été mise depuis le début. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans leurs habitudes.

De ce que les nations savaient, Feliciano et Romano n'avaient jamais vraiment été très proches, ayant passé une partie de leur enfance physique loin l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient fini par former une complicité assez particulière qui n'était pas toujours au rendez-vous.

Mais là, on pouvait clairement voir leurs doigts s'entremêler et leurs mèches sensibles se frôler, tellement leurs têtes étaient proches. Ils avaient cette petite étincelle dans leurs yeux, la même que Francis quand il trouvait une victime ou Matteo quand il cherchait Arthur. Enfin, c'était commun aux fils de Rome.

Bref, le duo italien était à surveiller.

-Tu es sûr de toi _fratello _? Voulut savoir Feliciano.

-Tu doutes de moi ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Je te fais toujours confiance !

-Moins fort, on va t'entendre, rit-il.

Il cogna leurs fronts doucement, plus pour le rassurer que lui faire.

-Je meurs d'envie de t'embrasser... souffla le plus vieux.

-Alors pourquoi t'en priver ?

-Nous ne sommes pas seuls.

Ils se séparèrent après un dernier regard complice. Le plan était en marche.

X

Bon dernier, USA faisait le tour de l'étage. La réunion se poursuivrait demain, de toute façon.

Mais, pour le bien des autres nations, il fallait que le Héros s'assure de la sécurité de tous !

Entendant des bruits suspects, il entra brusquement dans la pièce en criant une phrase de héros et se figea. Il eut juste le temps d'enregistrer la porte qui se verrouillait qu'un corps chaud se collait à son côté droit et que sa vue était obstruée.

-Prêt pour une nuit héroïque ? Lui chuchota-t-on à l'oreille.

Ses poignets étaient serrés et sa ceinture lui fut ôtée. Elle ne fut pas le seule, ses vêtements la suivirent bien vite, le laissant nu.

Il y avait plus d'un agresseur, il pouvait le sentir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on attendait de lui ? Il hésitait presque à mordre ces doigts qui caressaient ses lèvres avec insistance, comme si elles tentaient d'y entrer de force.

On le tira un peu mais comme il s'y refusait, on le poussa alors, et ses genoux tapèrent contre un rebord contre lequel on le força à s'allonger.

Une paire de mains poussait contre son torse pour l'empêcher de se relever. Il pouvait entendre de petits rires étouffés mais ne reconnaissait toujours pas les voix. Mais il oublia bien vite ce genre de détail lorsque caresses et frôlements commencèrent à envelopper son corps, s'attardant sur les points sensibles qu'il vocalisait bien malgré lui.

Il ne put se défendre lorsque ses poignets furent immobilisés avec sa ceinture, bien trop occupé par la bouche mutine qui s'était rajoutée aux autres attentions. Il pouvait la sentir papillonner sur ses flancs sensibles, s'attarder sur ses cicatrices et autres marques de son Histoire, ou simplement s'écarter pour laisser passer un petit bout de langue qui approfondissait la caresse. Ses yeux bandés le rendaient fou. Mais ce fut encore pire quand ses bourreaux cessèrent toute activité. Il les savait encore là, chuchota tout bas dans une langue aux accents chantants.

Alfred arqua son corps au discret souffle d'air, cherchant un quelconque contact permettant de le soulager de toute la tension qui lui raidissait l'aine.

Ce fut pire encore lorsqu'ils perçut des gémissements des plus excitants. Comment osaient-ils ?! L'avoir allumé à l'en faire mal et éteindre leurs envies entre eux ? Ça allait se payer !

Mais tout se court-circuita entre ses neurones quand un corps nu se plaça sur ses cuisses et qu'une bouche engloutissait son sexe tendu douloureusement, alors que des mains venaient taquiner ses tétons.

Les gémissements s'élevèrent de nouveau, entrecoupés de halètements bas et rapides, alors que ce fut deux langues qui se promenaient sur la peau sensibilisée par les attentions différentes.

Ses poignets furent soudainement libérés et il fut redressé, un corps pressé contre son dos, une érection conséquente le faisant tressaillir... Il y avait trop d'informations à traiter, alors il ne chercha plus à comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui, et encore moins de refuser toutes ces attentions.

Il ne put jouir dans cette bouche si tentatrice car elle se retira trop tôt, ce qui le frustra, malgré les attouchements qui se poursuivaient sur le reste de son anatomie, mais ce sentiment fut bien vite relégué au fond de son esprit lorsqu'un anneau de chair étroite emprisonna sa verge au supplice, le surprenant agréablement. Il gémit et remua son bassin afin de l'enjoindre à bouger mais une poigne ferme le cloua au dessus de la table, il n'était pas le maître dans ces ébats. Il ne sera pas forcément le soumis, mais il sera en attente des ordres... Et il allait en avoir.

Une fois de plus son sexe se retrouva délaissé, et le poids sur ses cuisses disparut alors qu'il était soulevé. Il fut aussitôt rassit de force mais ne put s'empêcher de hurler sa douleur lorsque l'érection imposante de tout à l'heure se fit un chemin dans ses chairs sans aucune précaution, le déchirant de l'intérieur.

Les larmes furent essuyées par la langue agile de tantôt et le bandeau fut retiré afin qu'il tombe sur les yeux ambrés d'Italie du Nord qui s'empala sur lui en gémissant sans vergogne, perdant ses mains sur le corps d'Alfred et celui de Romano qui se déhanchait lentement dans l'antre de l'Américain.

Alors il se laissa aller.

* * *

**Vous pouvez toujours me proposer des idées de couples :3**

**Voracity666**

**Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s)**


	7. Prusse & Hongrie – Premiers émois

**Bonne lecture~**

**Messieurs les lecteurs, si vous passez dans le coin... Je suis ouverte à n'importe quelle récrimination au sujet de la "scène d'action", n'étant qu'une fille ^^**

**Demande de Bankara  
**

**Corrigé par le Mongol.**

* * *

7- Prusse &amp; Hongrie – Premiers émois.

Prusse repoussa la branche importune avant de sourire béatement : il était arrivé à son but, la fontaine aux Dames.

La légende veut que des fées en aient fait leur lieu de réunion et que quiconque vienne les déranger perde la mémoire.

Mais ce qui intéressait le chevalier teutonique, ce n'était pas la véracité de la légende, mais bien le fait que Hongrie, son compagnon d'armes devenue femme, y était en train de faire sa toilette.

C'était une vraie mission d'espionnage avec ses risques mortels si découvert, car la nation avait ses armes et savait s'en servir, grâce à son éducation martiale.

Elle était juste là, assise sur les rives et les yeux fixés dans la relative profondeur de l'étendue d'eau, de trois-quart par rapport à lui, ce qui lui permettait de la contempler dans toute sa splendeur.

Sa longue chevelure châtain ondulait sur sa peau dorée où quelques cicatrices étaient encore visibles. Sa lourde poitrine se soulevait au rythme calme de sa respiration. Ses puissantes jambes étaient pliées, dérobant à sa vue son intimité.

Gilbert observait les mains aller et venir sur ce corps indubitablement féminin, faisant glisser l'eau pure sur ses courbes alléchantes. Il était fasciné par ce spectacle, rougissant un peu lorsque les caresses devenaient un peu trop osées pour lui.

Mais lorsque la guerrière se redressa pour s'habiller, le teuton décida de quitter les lieux, ne serait-ce que pour aller se calmer loin de ses hommes et d'elle, et surtout pour ne pas se faire pincer en pleine séance de voyeurisme de son meilleur ami. Sa meilleure amie.

Isolé du genre humain, il se laissa glisser au sol, ouvrant hâtivement son haut-de-chausse et soupirant lorsque son début d'érection fut caressé par le vent frais et humide de la forêt. Ça ne fit pas tomber son excitation, bien au contraire, la titillant que plus. Il la frôla du bout des doigts, un peu anxieux de ce qu'il allait faire. Après tout, l'onanisme était péché, d'après l'Église, non ? Mais ce qui était « mal » pouvait être si « bon »...

Un peu plus en confiance, il laissa sa main peser dessus, le faisant tressaillir, mais c'était agréable comme sensation. Et en frottant sa main ? Venait-elle de durcir, par hasard ?

Avalant sa salive, Gilbert était tout tourné sur son sexe qui se trouvait entre ses mains et des informations qu'il pouvait engranger à ce sujet. Il réprima un sursaut lorsqu'un bruit suspect lui parvint, le faisant refermer sa main sur sa verge ce qui lui occasionna une réaction qui lui plut et il oublia ce qui l'avait mis sur le qui-vive. Il bougea sa main et les sensations s'amplifièrent, bloquant sa respiration et l'isolant dans un monde coloré de plaisir et de sensations particulières...

Il ne chercha pas à taire ses gémissements ou encore le nom de son amie, semblant se moquer éperdument d'être entendu ou d'être surpris, la main dans le pantalon.

Lorsque ses mains furent tachées de blanc, il reprit pied avec la réalité et la honte lui tomba dessus avec le poids d'une chape de plomb. Il n'avait pas fait une chose bien, il avait sali son honneur et celui de Hongrie. Il ferait mieux d'éviter son regard et sa personne pour les siècles à venir...

Fermant les lacets maladroitement, il jeta un regard dégoûté à ses mains pécheresses. Il était sûr que c'était de leur faute, à elles et rien qu'à elles. Et si il les coupait ? Ce n'était pas comme si elles ne pouvait repousser, après tout ! Faisons ça, oui...

Se frottant les paumes sur le tronc d'un arbre, il lista les armes présentes au camp. Laquelle serait la meilleure pour remplir cette office ?

-Hey ! Prusse !

-Heu... Hongrie ? Glapit-il en se retournant.

-Ah bah enfin ! Tu sais combien de temps je viens de passer à te chercher ? Qu'est-ce que tu caches ?

Les mains dans le dos, Gilbert prit un air dégagé et entreprit de changer de sujet avec habileté, faisant oublier à son amie la question de tantôt. Ils rejoignirent le camp un peu plus loin dans lequel s'activaient les chevaliers teutoniques dans leurs différentes activités, étriller les montures, ramasser du bois ou faire le feu, distribuer la ration d'eau et de nourriture, entraîner les débutants. C'était rodé, il n'y avait aucun souci d'organisation.

-Au fait, tu devrais être plus discret lorsque tu viens m'épier lors de ma toilette, le taquina Hongrie.

Il piqua un fard violent en l'entendant. Il avait pourtant utilisé des trésors de discrétion pour éviter ce genre de situation, mais il semblerait que ce n'avait pas été suffisant.

-Je te connais trop pour ne pas te reconnaître dans ce genre de moment.

Elle se pencha et frôla leurs lèvres ensemble.

-Mais si jamais je t'y reprends, tu pourras dire adieux à _toutes_ tes extrémités !

Elle avait empoigné son épée pour appuyer ses propos, le plus sérieusement du monde. Il n'en fallait pas plus à Prusse pour que le message passe. Il déglutit et hocha silencieusement la tête pour marquer son accord. Il aimait bien ses extrémités. Et même si elles pouvaient repousser, il aimerait éviter de ressembler à un homme-tronc durant les jours qui précédaient la pousse complète.

Hongrie la planta, s'éloigna en riant joyeusement de sa menace précédente, suivie par une paire d'yeux rouges profonds qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer les hanches qui roulaient dans le haut-de-chausse vert foncé.

Une puissante tape sur son épaule le fit sursauter et sortir de sa rêverie, lui faisant croiser le regard bleu profond de son capitaine d'armes.

-L'amour triomphe de tout.

* * *

**Vous pouvez toujours me proposer des idées de couples :3**

**Voracity666**

**Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s)**


	8. France & Danemark – L'amour à la Danoise

**Bonne lecture~**

**Demande de Black-cherry8  
**

**Corrigé par le Mongol.**

* * *

8- France &amp; Danemark – L'amour à la Danoise.

France laissa glisser un regard appréciateur sur le physique de Viking de Danemark. Il avait fait tomber la veste, ayant vite eut chaud avec l'ambiance habituelle des réunions Union Européenne, et tempêtait sur un sujet que le Français avait déjà oublié, ne le concernant pas.

Il ferma les yeux, s'imaginant serré dans ces bras musclés, caresser ce dos, se retrouver entre ces cuisses puissantes et pilonné par...

-France ! L'appela son voisin, le faisant sortir de ses rêveries.

-Que puis-je faire pour toi, Angleterre ? Marmonna-t-il.

-Tu baves, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Il avala une gorgée de thé, donnant l'impression d'écouter le sujet du débat, mais Francis le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il était lui-même dans la contemplation de son féroce petit-ami, Portugal.

Se penchant à son oreille, il lui glissa :

-Je me demande comment ça se fait que tu n'aie pas perdu une main ou un autre membre avec ton pirate de compagnon.

Il se reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes, lui faisant expirer l'entièreté de ses poumons, et jurant de ne plus le taquiner à ce sujet, c'était bien trop douloureux.

Et de toute façon, son propre sujet était plus intéressant.

Remarquant que la pause allait bientôt être annoncée, il ne put s'empêcher de se trémousser sur sa chaise, impatient. Rabroué du regard par son germanique de voisin, il griffonna sagement les dernières bribes du débat si peu important pour son gouvernement. Et ce fut l'heure du déjeuner.

Si il y avait encore des irréductibles qui apportaient des repas cuisinés de chez eux comme Finlande et Suède, la majorité des nations apportaient des plats tout fait, achetés dans la supérette du coin. Les odeurs se mêlaient et les conversations se faisaient légères, les couples se retrouvaient, les fratries échangeaient.

-Hey Francis, _que tal ?_

-Salut Antonio, ça va, merci. Comment vont tes amours ?

La mise en couple récente de son vieil ami avec Autriche avait fait pas mal de bruit, particulièrement du côté Italien.

-Ils vont bien, je te remercie. Et les tiens ?

-Je suis encore à la phase de contemplation, soupira-t-il.

Il jeta un œil à la carrure du plus énergique des Nordiques, le regard aimanté par les épaules carrées. C'était comme ça depuis un certain temps. Il était presque incapable de ne pas le regarder dès qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce. Mais il était tout aussi incapable de lui adresser la parole pour quelque chose d'aussi intime que ses sentiments.

-Tes Normands, là, ils peuvent pas te tuyauter à ce sujet ? Après tout, ils ont quelques histoires en commun, ces trois affreux, non ?

-Me rappelle pas ces deux-là, tu veux ?

-T'as raison, concentrons-nous plutôt sur ton amour aux allures adolescentes, ricana Antonio.

Il reçut une tape sur la nuque de la part d'une nation agacée qui avait presque hésité à lui écraser son bœuf bourguignon sur le coin de la tête. Presque.

X

France rangeait ses affaires avec lenteur, regardant Danemark par en-dessous. Il était en train de rire à gorge déployée d'un jeu de mot servi par Roumanie qui avait un sourire en coin, découvrant sa petite canine pointue si excitante. De l'avis de Bulgarie.

Glissant un dossier dans sa sacoche, un papier plié et replié retomba sur la table. Il l'ouvrit machinalement.

« _Sûrement une blague de Antonio _» pensa-t-il.

Mais c'était tout autre chose. Un tout autre genre.

Son visage parut s'enflammer subitement à la lecture du message. Il avait été découvert. Par la mauvaise personne. Par Danemark. Par Søren.

« _Merde. _»

-Hey France ! Je peux te parler seul à seul ?! L'interpella le blond soudainement.

Sursautant et cachant maladroitement le message dans son dos, il se tourna vers lui, le cerveau un peu chamboulé.

-B... Bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Oh, rien de bien compliqué... sourit-il.

Il l'entraîna dans le couloir. Ce n'était pas isolé, les nations sortant de la salle de réunion à intervalles irréguliers, mais ce n'était pas non plus à la portée de voix de leurs collègues. C'était parfait.

-Tu voulais quelque chose ?

Aïe, sa voix partait dans les aiguës, il allait se rendre compte de quelques chose !

Malgré lui, Francis tenait sa sacoche contre son torse un peu comme un bouclier. Un bouclier contre l'amour qui semblait lui tendre une perche solide.

-Oui, tout à fait, il semblerait qu'il n'y ait que toi pour m'aider, de ce que j'ai compris, déclara Søren de sa voix amusée.

Il appuya sa paume au mur dans le dos de l'autre nation. Peut-être avec l'espoir de l'intimider ? Ou pour...?

-Vois-tu, ces derniers temps, je n'arrive pas à m'ôter une silhouette blonde de la tête. En plus, j'ai jamais aussi chaud que lorsque je pense à elle. Enfin, en dehors de mes séances de sauna à l'ancienne, évidemment.

L'image d'un Danemark nu sortant d'une cabane surchauffée pour aller se rouler dans la neige lui traversa l'esprit.

-Et tu as besoin de moi pour des conseils amoureux ? Lui demanda-t-il avec un pincement au cœur. Tu as frappé à la bonne porte ! Que veux-tu savoir ? Est-ce une nation ?

-Tout à fait.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Søren observait le pays de l'Amour réfléchir. Il était adorable avec cette moue...

-Tu as bien dit blonde ? Il y a peu de femmes blondes chez nous... À moins que ça ne soit une région ?!

Soupirant, Søren attrapa l'arrière de la tête de Francis pour l'embrasser férocement.

-Idiot.

* * *

**Vous pouvez toujours me proposer des idées de couples :3**

**Voracity666**

**Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s)**


	9. Espagne & Autriche – Liaison secrète

**Bon, je vous le poste maintenant pour m'excuser de la mauvaise manip' du chapitre précédent ^^'**

**Bonne lecture~**

**Demande de ... quelqu'un de Hell Ocean mais dont je n'ai pas marqué le pseudo ^^' (en un sens, vous auriez vu l'avalanche de proposition...)  
**

**Corrigé par le Mongol.**

* * *

9- Espagne &amp; Autriche – Liaison secrète.

Espagne tenta de caler le petit Italien. Il avait la bougeotte, dis-donc ! Enfin, il fallait le comprendre, il allait revoir sa sœur d'un instant à l'autre ! Sa sœur qu'il voyait si peu voir jamais, depuis leur séparation.

Ils étaient si mignons, ces deux-là !

-Bonjour Élizaveta ! Le salua-t-il gaiement.

-Antonio !

Abandonnant là son balai, elle se pressa jusqu'à l'Espagnol et lui prit l'enfant des bras pour le cajoler avec une délectation toute maternelle.

-Lovino ! Felicia va être si contente de te revoir !

Elle appela alors la petite nation qui accourut. Le ravissement qui se lut sur le visage enfantin fit sourire les deux plus vieux.

-Viens, laissons les se retrouver ! Prusse a hâte de t'assommer avec ses dernières victoires... Serre les dents ! Je suis passée par là, moi aussi !

Elle le poussa à l'intérieur du manoir en riant.

-Avant de subir pareille torture, j'aimerais saluer Autriche ? Il est dérangeable ?

-Bien sûr, il est dans le salon de musique. Je t'y mène de suite.

Elle le laissa devant la porte, le saluant d'un sourire enjoué.

Toquant légèrement Antonio s'engouffra dans la pièce sans attendre d'installation, s'assurant de bien fermer derrière lui. Après tout, ce qui risquait de se passer entre ces quatre murs ne devait pas s'ébruiter. Il y avait des enfants, une religion un peu trop dure de ce côté-là, et une épouse à la poigne de fer. Bref, rien auquel il fallait se frotter de trop près si on voulait garder son entrejambe et sa dignité intactes, deux choses auxquelles l'Espagnol tenaient.

S'imprégnant quelques instants de la paix des lieux, il finit par se glisser jusqu'à l'Autrichien qui s'affairait sans bruit derrière son clavier.

-Mes salutations Roderich, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Il ne sursauta pas, habitué au manège du méditerranéen, qui colla son torse à son dos et passa les mains sur ses bras. Il s'enroulait autour de lui comme un serpent, passant ses lèvres sur la nuque découverte et pâle de l'aristocrate. Ce dernier restait impassible, mais Antonio savait bien que dans sa tête c'était tout autre chose. Bientôt ses longs doigts allaient trembler et lâcher tout ce qu'ils pouvaient tenir, tentant de serrer le clavier pour ne pas vocaliser son excitation et ses ressentis, au grand plaisir de son tourmenteur. Alors il suffira à Antonio de s'asseoir sur ses cuisses et de planter son regard dans le sien pour lui faire baisser toutes ses barrières. C'était à lui de mener la danse, comme à chaque fois.

Il passerait ses mains blanches sous le pourpoint sombre pour caresser la peau dorée, tirant un grognement d'inconfort causé par la sensation froide. Il défaisait les lacets fermant les hauts-de-chausse, les faisant glisser le long des cuisses puissantes, égarant ses mains sur la chair tendre sous laquelle les muscles roulaient. Il jetait à peine un œil dans la direction du sexe qui s'éveillait lentement sous les attouchements qui se réchauffaient à cette peau gorgée de soleil.

Roderich plongeait son nez dans son cou, inspirant les effluves exotiques de tomate, de terre et de cacao. Il y avait aussi cette pointe de nicotine à peine perceptible. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il raffolait de cette odeur.

Un mouvement de bassin le surprit, mais il en évita un second en enfonçant ses ongles, le faisant protester.

Il tira sur ses propres lacets pour libérer son sexe impatient et l'engonça dans l'antre palpitant de son amant qui tenta de s'agripper à la veste de tissu bleu, s'arrachant les lèvres pour ne pas exprimer sa douleur.

Heureusement pour lui, l'Autrichien prit sur lui et patienta le temps que les chairs s'habituent à sa présence et qu'il se détende. C'est alors que l'action commence enfin.

Les mains fermement agrippées aux cuisses, Roderich le faisait rebondir en haletant en écho aux gémissements de Antonio qui fourrageait ses doigts dans la courte chevelure châtain, tirant un peu sur les mèches.

Roderich fut le premier à atteindre l'orgasme et il invita son collègue à se finir devant lui, ce qu'il empressa de faire, jouissant dans un râle sourd, sa tête retombant sur l'une des épaules du musicien.

Ils haletèrent en rythme, dans le silence de la pièce de musique, encore liés. Les bras un peu tremblants, Antonio s'extirpa de son étreinte et se rhabilla. Il jeta un œil à son amant qui avait déjà repris sa froide attitude aristocratique et refermait ses lacets. Remontant ses lunettes d'un geste, il se leva à son tour et l'aida à reprendre une apparence convenable.

Pris d'une pulsion subite, Antonio passa les mains dans la nuque de Roderich pour approcher son visage et l'embrasser passionnément, ne voulant pas le lâcher de sitôt, lui dévorant presque les lèvres.

-Une prochaine fois ? Murmura l'hidalgo.

-Toujours...

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la pièce, ils parlaient de leurs protégés Italiens, échangeant leurs dernières frasques avec le sourire.

-Ah ! Antonio ! Je me demandais où tu étais passé !

Prusse l'attrapa par le bras et le tira derrière lui, caquetant en tout sens, ne s'occupant guère de l'attention de son ami. Celui-ci s'était retourné vers Autriche qui eut un sourire en coin. Espagne, lui, lui envoya un baiser suivit d'un clin d'œil qui fit rosir l'aristocrate qui prit la direction opposée, sûrement pour rejoindre Élizaveta qui l'observera longuement sans faire de commentaire, ou peut-être un petit sourire triste, avant de se détourner pour tempérer Lovino qui tentait de frapper Saint-Empire Romain Germanique car il le trouvait trop proche de sa _sorella_ à son goût.

De son côté, Antonio affichait un petit sourire en coin qu'il refusait d'expliquer à Gilbert, même au nom de leur amitié.

C'était _leur_ secret.

* * *

**Vous pouvez toujours me proposer des idées de couples :3**

**Voracity666**

**Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s)**


	10. Australie & NZ –La p'tite bête qui monte

**ça c'est du couple inhabituel, hein ?! :D  
**

**Alors, Oz est un diminutif d'Australie (et c'est officiel) tout comme Aussie !**

**Bonne lecture~**

**Demande de ... quelqu'un de Hell Ocean mais dont je n'ai pas marqué le pseudo ^^' (en un sens, vous auriez vu l'avalanche de proposition...) (Encore une fois, oui)  
**

****Ace : Australie** / Petero : Nouvelle-Zélande  
**

**Corrigé par le Mongol.**

* * *

**Chrystelle** : Tout d'abord, merci :D Les couples sont étranges mais tellement attractifs~ (Tu veux Canada avec Allemagne ou Prusse ? Dans le cas du dernier, c'est non, c'est un couple populaire. Sinon, y'a quantité de couple avec Caneton. Genre... Le suivant x)) Merci d'avoir lu et reviewé !

* * *

10- Australie &amp; Nouvelle-Zélande – La p'tite bête qui monte...

-Aussie !

Laissant son sac sur le sol de l'aéroport, Nouvelle-Zélande réceptionna son frère aîné en riant.

-Aussie, ton koala me fait mal.

-Sean ne te fera aucun mal, voyons...

Redressant l'animal en question, Australie passa son bras autour des épaules de son petit-frère et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu, dis-donc !

-Tu m'en vois désolé, mais rien ne t'empêche de venir, tu sais !

-Fait trop froid pour moi ! Allez, viens !

Ils firent le chemin jusqu'à l'habitation de Ace en discutant tranquillement, taquinant le koala domestique qui le leur rendait bien.

-Je te jure qu'il m'a mordu !

-Et moi je t'assure que Sean est pacifique...

-Il a tenté de me bouffer les phalanges !

-Change le parfum de ton savon. Nous sommes arrivés !

Grommelant, le Néo-Zélandais descendit du pick-up, portant ses bagages pour ne pas avoir à prendre Sean.

-Bon, je te préviens, j'ai un peu changé l'intérieur, déclara-t-il en tournant la clé dans la serrure.

-Je m'attends au pire, compris.

-Méchant.

-Crétin.

-Tête de mouton.

N'ayant rien à répondre à ça, Petero haussa les épaules et s'engagea dans l'entrée, comptant bien poser ses affaires dans la chambre qui lui était attribuée depuis quelques siècles maintenant.

-AAACE ! Hurla-t-il.

Gravissant rapidement les escaliers, Australie débarqua dans la chambre de son frère pour l'y trouver en position de défense face à...

-Ah ! Tu as fait la connaissance de Boro-Boro !

-Boro-Boro ? Tu as adopté un kangourou ?!

-La vérité est plutôt inversée. C'est lui qui m'a adopté !

-Ace... Sincèrement, je m'en fous de ce détail. Fais-le sortir de là.

-Pas possible, désolé.

Fixant son frère, il remarqua alors qu'il semblait gêné et se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre.

-Ace. Qu'as-tu encore fait ?

-Euh... J'ai transformé les chambres d'ami pour y héberger mes nouveaux amis animaux... Tu m'en veux pas, dis ?

-... J'espère juste qu'il n'y a pas de caïman dans la baignoire...

-Non ! Pas du tout !

-Et je dors où, moi ? Dans le jardin sous une tente ?

-Eh bien...

Ace eut un petit sourire en coin et vint prendre Petero dans ses bras.

-Et si on partageait le mien, de lit ? Ce ne serait pas vraiment la première fois...

-Et ça risque de ne jamais être le dernier, soupira-t-il faussement.

Ils rirent ensemble pendant que Ace en profitait pour blottir sa visage dans la nuque de son cadet.

-Je n'ai rien contre, mais ton kangourou est en train de nous fixer et il semble tout sauf engageant...

Attrapant les sacs, ils sortirent en vitesse, en faveur de la spacieuse chambre à l'allure coloniale où il s'écroulèrent sur le lit avant d'éclater de rire.

-Je comprendrai jamais pourquoi tu as tant peur des kangourous...

-Et moi je suis sûr que tu as peur des phoques et des morses de mes côtes !

-Mais je les adore tes côtes, ronronna-t-il.

Il commença à chatouiller Petero qui gigota pour éviter les doigts agiles qui savait jouer de son corps comme d'un instrument, tirant de sa part des rires clairs ou des gémissements rauques.

Lorsqu'ils cessèrent, à bout de souffle, ils se pelotonnèrent l'un dans les bras de l'autre et échangèrent un baiser tendre, un peu épuisés par leurs retrouvailles.

-Tu restes longtemps ? Chuchota Ace.

-Jusqu'à ce que mon gouvernement ait besoin de moi ou que tu me jettes dehors...

-Je me suis déjà excusé, grommela-t-il.

Petero rit de nouveau, ravissant les oreilles australiennes.

Ils échangèrent un autre baiser, s'amusant à redécouvrir le corps de l'autre à tâtons, prenant leur temps. Les vêtements glissaient, mettant la peau à nu, s'emmêlant entre les membres lascifs.

-Ozzie, soupira le plus jeune.

Le soupiré avait passé la main dans le sous-vêtement, flattant la virilité qui se dressait au fur et à mesure des attouchements. Il glissait sa langue sur la peau sensible, repassant encore et encore dès que cela provoquait une réaction enthousiasmante.

-S... stop !

S'arrêtant, étonné, Ace le fixa. Petero en profita pour ôter les derniers vêtements qui le couvraient encore, faisant subir la même chose à ceux de son amant avant de reprendre ses lèvres.

-On peut reprendre, souffla-t-il.

-Avec plaisir.

Il ne lui fallut guère plus d'échange pour lier leurs corps intimement, vocalisant le plaisir ressenti sans aucune gêne, s'accrochant aux draps et à la chair de l'autre. Ils étaient au bord de la jouissance lorsque Petero hurla de frayeur, repoussa Ace et sortit du lit, tremblant.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as _aussi_ peur des opossums ! Gémit l'Australien.

* * *

**Vous pouvez toujours me proposer des idées de couples :3**

**Voracity666**

**Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s)**


	11. 2p Nyo Pays-Bas & 2p Nyo Canada

**Alors, initialement, c'était un Nyo!Pays-Bas x Nyo!Canada... Mais j'ai dérivé à cause d'une de mes fics en parallèle où j'utilise les 2p!Nyo! (Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué ?) dont vous pouvez retrouver les physiques sur ma page FB (Voracity666)  
**

**Bonne lecture~**

**Contente que le 10e chapitre t'ait plu !  
**

**Demande de Yuu Kirkland**

**Chloé : 2p!Nyo!Canada / Oeke : 2p!Nyo!Pays-Bas**

**Corrigé par le Mongol.**

* * *

**Chrystelle** : Ta demande est notée ! En fait, le véritable but de ce recueil était de m'obliger à m'améliorer dans mes histoires x) Et puis, je trouvais regrettable que certains couples soient négligés à la faveur d'autres. Sérieusement, le FrUK a des ressemblances avec le TurGre n_n Et puis c'est tellement cruel de vous faire aimer des couples que vous ne retrouverez qu'avec beaucoup de mal 8D

* * *

11- 2p!Nyo!Pays-Bas &amp; 2p!Nyo!Canada – La chaleur au cœur de l'hiver.

-Chloé ?!

-C'qui a ? grogna l'appelée.

-T'es où ?!

Ravisant la réponse automatique qui lui montait aux lèvres, la Canadienne soupira.

-Dans la cabane de jardin...

_Adieu silence_...

-Chloé !

-Cool, tu m'as trouvé, maugréa-t-elle.

Elle termina de ranger son matériel de hockey, attendant une réaction de la part de sa petite-amie, Pays-Bas. Réaction qui ne vint pas, ou du moins pas oralement.

Une paire de bras passa autour de ses flancs pour se refermer sur son plexus, un corps indubitablement féminin se collant à son dos.

-Que veux-tu, Oeke ? Soupira-t-elle.

-J'ai envie de toi... souffla celle-ci à son oreille.

Elle souligna ses propos d'un coup de langue au lobe de la blonde aux couettes, qui resta imperturbable. Extérieurement. À l'intérieur, elle pouvait sentir son ventre s'embraser au fur et à mesure des caresses osées que lui prodiguaient celle qu'elle aimait.

-T'es chiante, lâcha-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

-Je sais, souffla-t-elle.

-Continue...

-À tes ordres...

Prenant appui à la table devant elle, Chloé creusa le dos pour se laisser complètement aller dans les mains expertes de la néerlandaise, qui faisait déjà glisser son pull et son T-shirt. Oeke pencha la tête, attrapant la fermeture du soutien-gorge avec les dents et tirant dessus pour l'ouvrir. Elle passa ses lèvres sur les omoplates, caressant l'épiderme sucré un instant avant de la goûter de l'extrémité de la langue.

-Oeke, râla-t-elle. Tu es un vrai bourreau...

-Toujours avec toi mon amour, la taquina-t-elle.

Elle tira sur le soutien-gorge pour libérer la lourde poitrine, s'empressant de l'entourer de ses mains, savourant le toucher de soir et pinçant les tétons avec irrégularité, recevant des halètements qui augmentèrent son excitation.

-Laisse-toi faire, susurra-t-elle. Cesse de te défendre et abandonne-toi à moi... Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi...

-Tu me dévorerais si je te laissais faire, marmonna-t-elle.

-Quel mal y'a-t'il à ça ? Tu es à moi, et juste à moi !

Elle ponctua sa déclaration d'une morsure à l'épaule, y sensibilisant l'épiderme, et y traînant la langue, comme pour s'excuser. Mais Chloé n'était pas dupe. Depuis le temps, elle connaissait les habitudes au lit de sa compagne. Enfin, c'était pas toujours dans un lit, mais vous l'avez comprise.

Alors, elle passa le bras derrière elle, agrippant la nuque de la vorace pour l'écarter de sa propre chair, au profit de ses lèvres, se tournant vers ce corps excité et excitant. Chloé savait comment faire pour calmer un peu la tension qui se calait dans ses reins et menaçait de l'enrager. Elle échangea leurs places, allongeant presque Oeke sur la table, déboutonnant la chemise avec les dents, s'amusant à souffler à travers le tissu afin de la taquiner.

Sa chevelure était mise au supplice, les doigts de la Néerlandaise défaisant les couettes et les sages ondulations, tirant sur les nœuds ou ne les emmêlant que plus.

-Chloé ! Supplia sa belle.

Mais Chloé était occupée. Elle devait donner du plaisir à sa compagne, se rendre indispensable à ses yeux et lui faire voir les étoiles...

Elle glissait sur les rondeurs encore contenues, passant sous la dentelle, humidifiant un peu le tissu. Pendant ce temps, ses mains aux paumes calleuses massaient l'aine à travers le pantalon, les frustrant toutes les deux.

Elle pouvait facilement imaginer la patience de la Hollandaise s'effriter avec ses attentions qui la comblaient sans la laisser parvenir au sommet de son plaisir. Et Chloé continuait d'entretenir cette envie brûlante, malaxant un sein et l'intérieur d'une cuisse, butinant sa gorge offerte ou caressant lascivement ce corps contracté.

« _Tic, tac, tic, tac. _»

Elle fut soudainement poussée contre le sol, son jean et ses dessous arrachés et jetés plus loin, le poids de sa petite-amie pesant sur ses cuisses dénudées, la forçant à rester allongée sur le sol froid, la faisant frissonner.

-Tu t'es suffisamment amusée comme ça. À mon tour !

Elle l'embrassa violemment, entrechoquant leurs dents et écorchant leurs lèvres, goûtant le sang de la langue, s'excitant un peu plus.

Leurs bassins se mouvaient sur un rythme effréné, tentant d'apaiser le brasier qui y couvait avant que Chloé n'échange leurs positions et lui ôte son pantalon, dévoilant l'intimité luisante qui n'attendait qu'un contact, quel qu'il soit.

-Mérites-tu _vraiment_ de l'aide ? Lui demanda-t-elle. Après tout, je pourrais tout aussi bien te planter là au profit d'un autre genre de péché mignon... Qu'en penses-tu ?

Râlant, Oeke tira sur les boucles pour faire passer le message : elle la voulait elle, maintenant et tout de suite.

Sa partenaire sourit en coin à cette réaction : elle était tellement prévisible sa petite chérie... Et pour lui faire lâcher prise, elle ne voyait qu'une chose à faire : plier à son désir et s'exécuter.

Elle se pencha vers l'entrecuisse humide qui n'attendait plus qu'elle, déposant un baiser sur les lèvres gonflées d'excitation, immisçant sa langue et s'amusant des réactions de son amour. C'était vraiment quelqu'un de vocale, en tout temps et à toute heure !

-Mais continue, _bordeel _! (bordel en néerlandais)

* * *

**Vous pouvez toujours me proposer des idées de couples :3**

**Voracity666**

**Indice sur le couple suivant : il se trouve dans le résumé :D**


	12. Norvège & Biélorussie

**Je suis une sadique... Même avec moi-même x)  
**

**Et pour ceux que ça intéresse... Vik, c'est Viking parce que j'avais aucune idée ^^'**

**Demande de Atlantide ou DDS  
**

**Nils Vik : Norvège / Jökull : Islande / Bieke : Belgique / Katyusha : Ukraine / Søren : Danemark**

**Bonne lecture~**

**Corrigé par le Mongol.**

* * *

**Chrystelle** : Moui, mais pas que 2p ! C'est 2p!Nyo! Donc c'est encore pire que bien !

Pour le yuri, aucun souci, c'est normal de ne pas tout aimer x) Le prochain ? J'espère qu'il te plaira autant qu'à moi !

* * *

12- Norvège &amp; Biélorussie – Le plus beau jour de ma vie.

Qui aurait pu le croire un jour ? Qui aurait pris le risque de parier sur un amour si hautement improbable ?

C'était plus ou moins ce que pensaient les nations réunies pour ce jour spécial.

En effet, aujourd'hui, on célébrait une union. Non pas une union politique comme l'Histoire a pu tant voir, mais bien un mariage d'amour.

Entassés dans le vaste édifice religieux, ils retenaient leurs souffles, fixant la mariée qui remontait lentement l'allée centrale, la main posée délicatement sur celle de son frère. Elle était resplendissante, tout de blanc vêtue comme la tradition le voulait, un bouquet de fleurs roses à la main. À ses côtés, son frère avait un sourire qu'on ne lui avait jamais vu, transpirant la fierté par tous les pores de sa peau. Il était fier de mener sa jeune sœur à l'autel, il était fier d'elle et de ses choix.

Derrière eux, Ukraine, Wy et Liechtenstein tenaient la traîne, marchant sur les fleurs que parsemaient Sealand et Ladonia, déjà arrivés au premier rang, attendant sagement auprès du futur marié qui admirait celle qui allait devenir son épouse.

Enfin. C'était le grand jour. Leur grand jour. Ils allaient pouvoir unir leur destinée sans que ça ait le moindre impact sur leurs pays et leurs politiques. C'était juste l'amour qui allait les lier. L'amour et le prêtre, aussi.

-Si nous sommes réunis en ce jour, commença l'homme d'Église, c'est pour célébrer l'union d'un homme et d'une femme, Nils Vik et Natalya Braginsky […]

Tout du long de la tirade, les deux élus se regardaient presque avec gène, les pommettes colorées. Derrière, Tino s'essuyait les yeux, ému, Jökull à ses côtés, grimaçant un sourire. Ils avaient tous les deux été choisis comme témoin, au même titre que Bieke et Katyusha qui n'en pouvaient plus de sourire, rayonnantes pour leur amie et sœur.

Il y eut quelques discrètes larmes lors des promesses et de l'échange d'alliances, mais ce furent des cris de joie qui explosèrent lorsqu'ils s'embrassèrent, scellant la cérémonie de ce geste simple et tendre.

« Vive les mariés ! » était répété dans de nombreuses langues.

La fête fut à la hauteur de l'événement, alcool coulant à flot et buffet garni. Les micro-nations s'amusaient ensemble sous le regard attendri de leurs aînés à divers degrés d'alcoolémie.

Les félicitations fusaient encore un peu, mais les nouveaux mariés étaient dans leur bulle, se tenant les mains et se regardant. Qui aurait cru ça de la part du si froid et si distant Norvégien ? Et de la stalker incestueuse Biélorusse ? Pas grand-monde, en tout cas...

Nils ne réagit pas lorsque Søren lui claqua le dos, pas mal imbibé, et Natalya ne jeta même pas un œil lorsque son frère embrassa voracement son anglais de petit-ami, à moitié allongés sur la table d'honneur.

Ils étaient dans leur petit monde à eux, se gavant de l'image de l'autre, bien loin de leurs soucis de nations et de ceux humains, loin des petits problèmes de leur quotidien et les attaques mesquines de la vie.

-Nils, chuchota sa désormais femme. Je t'ai tellement attendu...

-Je suis là maintenant Natalya. Je suis tout à toi. Et nous allons pouvoir rattraper tout ce temps perdu loin de l'autre...

Ils s'embrassèrent avec tendresse, se serrant l'un contre l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Katyusha vienne les déranger d'une tape sur les épaules. Elle avait les joues rouges et un large sourire réjoui étirait ses lèvres.

-Je vous rappelle juste que votre chambre est prête et que si vous partez maintenant, nul ne s'en rendra vraiment compte... Profitez-en !

Elle n'attendait pas de réponse et retourna dans l'étreinte de son Turc bien joyeux qui lui déclara un long poème dans sa langue sous les rires de Grèce et Chypre qui se tenaient par l'épaule.

Les deux nouveaux mariés échangèrent un regard lourd de sens et sourirent de concert.

Ils se levèrent d'un même geste, main dans la main, et collés l'un à l'autre. Ils évitèrent leurs collègues saouls et les enfants, leurs doigts toujours entrelacés. Ils ne disaient pas un mot, mais se regardaient d'un air complice. Ils avaient bien idée de ce qui allait se passer là-haut, entre les quatre murs de leur chambre de noces. Ils n'étaient pas nés de la dernière pluie après tout.

Poussant la porte, ils s'engouffrèrent dans la suite, verrouillant l'entrée et y abandonnant ce qui n'allait plus leur être utile dans les minutes à venir. Ancrant leurs regards, ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau et Nils l'attrapa délicatement, la déposant sur le lit. Il se mit à genoux, au pied du lit, baisant la main délicate.

-Je jure de te chérir toujours, tant que je pourrais te tenir dans mes bras.

Natalya piqua un fard léger alors que son cœur battait la chamade. Son prince charmant, son chevalier servant, était tout à elle et rien que pour elle. Il lui appartiendra jusqu'à la fin qui les emportera.

-Et moi, commença-t-elle avec une voix tremblante, et moi, je jure d'être à tes côtés et de te soutenir dans chaque moment que nous réserve le futur. D'être attentive à tes besoins...

-Et de t'aimer plus que tout, achevèrent-ils dans un même soupir.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, mêlant leurs larmes de joie à leur étreinte, ne semblant plus vouloir se lâcher. De toutes façons, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'ils se quittent, se tournent le dos. Ils étaient mariés, maintenant. Ils s'étaient retrouvés, attachés, enchaînés, liés pour leur éternité, et de leur propre chef, en plus. Ils étaient fous. Fou amoureux.

Ils finirent par se relâcher, reculant un peu.

Natalya eut un petit sourire lorsqu'elle tira un peu sur les attaches de son corset alors que Nils quittait sa veste et déboutonnait sa chemise. Les promesses avaient été énoncées, il était plus que temps de consommer l'événement.

Les gémissements résonnèrent dans la chambre.

* * *

**Vous pouvez toujours me proposer des idées de couples :3**

**Voracity666**


	13. Prusse & Italie du Nord

**Perso, je suis pas très fan du GerIta, mais le PruIta, bien plus !**

**Bonne lecture~**

**Demande personnelle (vive les doujins !)  
**

**Corrigé par le Mongol.**

* * *

13- Prusse &amp; Italie du Nord – Amours impossibles.

Prusse sirotait son verre sans grande conviction. Il tira sur sa paille, la faisant sortir du verre et jouait avec, pensivement.

Depuis sa place au salon, il pouvait voir la cuisine, et surtout Italie du Nord qui était en train de préparer le repas, sous la houlette d'Allemagne qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de nettoyer dès qu'il le pouvait.

Gilbert sourit, louant la patience sans limite de l'Italien qui souriait. Lui, il aurait déjà pété un câble et aurait vidé la casserole sur la tête blonde depuis un bon bout de temps déjà.

Il reprit sa boisson, laissant son regard rivé sur le dos du cuisinier. Avec sa chemise ajustée, il semblait vouloir s'extirper du tissu, ses muscles secs roulant à chacun de ses gestes.

Là, tout de suite, il aurait bien envie de lui arracher ces vêtements irritants et le prendre à sec sur le plan de table... Bon, sans la présence de son cadet, ça serait mieux, il va sans dire. Mais même pas sûr que ça le dérange...

Il se perdait dans ses rêveries fantasmagoriques, agitant sa paille dans le fond de son verre, jusqu'à ce les deux grands chiens de Ludwig viennent lui faire la fête, revenant du jardin, Blackie -le Teckel- traînait derrière.

-West ! Rappelle tes échalas, ils me bavent dessus, là !

-Aster, Berlitz, aux pieds.

La voix avait claqué de manière sèche depuis la cuisine, comme s'en moquant, mais ça suffit aux trois canidés qui foncèrent vers leurs maîtres en jappant, dérapant un peu sur le carrelage.

-Sinon, le repas est bientôt prêt ? Grogna-t-il.

Il reçut une réponse enjouée, lui disant que c'était bientôt prêt. Il pouvait distinctement entendre la vaisselle être disposée sur la table. Bon, en plus il n'aura pas à le faire !

Il croisa les jambes, et renversa la tête en arrière, finissant son verre, sans voir le regard d'ambre couler vers lui. Il pensa à sa vieille amie, Hongrie, qui soupirait toujours après son ancien mari. Non, jamais il ne finira comme elle. JAMAIS ! Lui, il était un homme, un vrai ! Il n'allait sûrement pas rester là, à mater avec des yeux émerveillés son profil d'Apollon, alors qu'il tournait autour de son cadet, ça non ! Foi d'ancien chevalier teuton !

Il claqua son verre un peu trop fort contre le rebord en bois, et se redressa, bombant le torse, en se faisant la promesse silencieuse d'obtenir si ce n'est le cœur, au moins d'obtenir le corps de ce bellâtre.

Mais avant ça, allons s'occuper du sort de ce plat si odorant et dont le goût ne pourra que satisfaire ses délicates papilles...

X

C'était un matin comme les autres.

Ludwig était parti tôt pour rejoindre les bureaux du gouvernement, Feliciano lui avait préparé un petit-déjeuner et un déjeuner avec toujours autant d'attention, son éternel sourire collé sur le visage. Sa chemise de la veille flottait sur ses épaules, accompagné d'un caleçon rouge.

C'était un matin ordinaire, un matin de tentation où Prusse pouvait voir celui qu'il désirait sans pouvoir le toucher autrement que de manière détournée ou juste amicale.

Ç'aurait dû rester une matinée normale, une journée normale.

Mais voilà, Prusse poussa la porte de la salle de bain avec l'intention de se laver les dents. Il l'aurait sûrement fait, d'ailleurs, si Italie du Nord n'était pas à genoux, serrant une serviette de toilette contre lui, sanglotant tout bas.

Il releva son visage rougie et bouffie, la marque de ses larmes bien visible. Cette simple vision suffit à ébranler le fier albinos. Qu'arrivait-il donc à l'élu de son cœur ? Que lui avait-on fait ?

-Feli ? Tu t'es fait mal ? Tenta-t-il.

Il se mit à sa hauteur, lui pressant l'épaule en signe de réconfort. Que se passait-il ? Son cadet lui jeta un regard embrumé de larmes avant de se jeter dans ses bras, l'étreignant avec force. Ses sanglots reprirent alors qu'il s'agrippait au T-shirt noir comme à une bouée.

-Parles-moi, gamin, comment veux-tu que je devines ?

Et c'est un discours décousu, balbutié entre deux sanglots et truffé d'italien que Gilbert eut. De ce qu'il put comprendre, c'était que Feliciano était arrivé à la limite de ses capacités. Que son amour envers Ludwig le rongeait de l'intérieur depuis trop longtemps. Il pourrait presque en mourir, tellement ce poison était distillé dans tout son corps.

Alors Prusse le serra fort contre lui. Il le consola autant qu'il le put, lui frottant le dos, lui murmurant des mots réconfortants et le berçant. Ça aurait été facile pour lui de le cueillir à cet instant précis, fragile et faible. Il était à portée de main, il n'y avait qu'à profiter de l'aubaine, non ?

Alors il l'embrassa sur le front et caressa les douces mèches châtains, évitant ainsi la plus particulière. Elle semblait le narguer, le mettre au défi de lui tirer dessus. Allait-il se défiler ou bien agir en homme ?

Lorsque son regard cramoisi croisa celui d'ambre, son cœur se serra. Il avait l'air tellement effrayé et perdu à cet instant précis...

Alors, il le serra encore plus fort contre lui. Comme si ils voulaient fusionner ensemble. Comme si il ne voulait plus le lâcher et le garder à lui à jamais.

Alors il l'embrassa. Timidement au début, avant de prendre un peu plus d'assurance en ne se faisant pas refouler.

Alors, il pouvait l'aimer, lui aussi ? Il pouvait s'occuper de lui et le choyer ? Il pouvait prendre soin de lui et lui ouvrir son cœur ?

-Je t'attendais depuis tant de temps...

* * *

**Vous pouvez toujours me proposer des idées de couples :3**

**Voracity666**


	14. Pays-Bas & Canada – L'amour à la sauvage

**Et on retourne sur le même couple, mais en mode normal x)  
**

**Bonne lecture~**

**Demande** ... quelqu'un de Hell Ocean mais dont je n'ai pas marqué le pseudo !**  
**

****Jan ou Jantje : Pays-Bas****

****Corrigé par le Mongol.****

* * *

**Chrystelle** : Merci.

J'en profite de ta review pour un rappel à l'ordre. Certes, vous me demandez des couples. Mais je tiens à préciser qu'à ce jour, j'ai 102 demandes de couples et n'en ai fait que 27. Celle que vous allez lire a été écrite y'a un bout de temps. Je ne poste que deux à trois fois par mois, autant pour vous faire mariner (hu hu hu) que pour avoir un peu d'avance. Donc, à moins que vous ne tombiez sur des couples déjà écrits, il se passera un (long) laps de temps.

Alors, non, désolée, ton Allemagne &amp; Canada, c'est pas pour tout de suite ! (Déjà que j'ai galéré pour le Allemagne &amp; France TT)

* * *

14- Pays-Bas &amp; Canada – L'amour à la sauvage.

Ses yeux mauves fixés sur lui, Canada l'observait.

Pas besoin de se cacher dans un coin ou de feindre, ce n'est pas comme si qui que ce soit allait le remarquer. Au moins il pouvait prétendre avoir une vie privée, contrairement à d'autres.

Il ne retint pas son soupir, serrant contre lui son ours des neiges. Il n'aurait pas dû être là, c'est vrai. C'était une réunion entre nation européenne, après tout... Mais son frère était invité exceptionnel et l'avait pris dans ses bagages, écoutant à peine ses récriminations.

-Salut, marmonna-t-on dans son dos.

Pas vraiment besoin de se tourner, surtout qu'il se fit plaquer contre le large torse. Il lâcha un peu son ours pour tirer sur l'épaisse écharpe.

-Et si on s'éclipsait ? Proposa Matthew.

Il n'y avait pas besoin de vérifier : nul ne leur prêtait attention.

Leurs mains se retrouvèrent et il s'enfuirent dans le parc à l'arrière du bâtiment officiel. Là, parmi les bosquets, ils pouvaient se conter fleurette aussi longtemps qu'ils le souhaitaient, dans un monde rien qu'à eux.

Matthew laissa Kuma grogner après les papillons au profit des bras de son compagnon. Celui-ci le cala contre son épaule, allumant sa pipe de sa main de libre.

-Ah non Jantje ! Tu ne vas pas nous enfumer ! Râla le plus jeune.

Il s'agita en vain, tentant d'atteindre la pipe pour la vider, comme il en avait pris l'habitude depuis le début de leur relation. Mais peine perdue, le Hollandais savait la mettre hors d'atteinte. Grommelant alors, le plus petit se rencogna contre lui, croisant les bras et faisant la moue.

-Tu fais la tête ? Demanda le fumeur.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, ce qu'il prit pour un oui.

Soupirant alors, il retourna sa pipe, faisant choir l'herbe fumante et l'écrasa du talon. Recrachant sa bouffée, il retira son écharpe et attira encore plus à lui son petit-ami, l'embrassant sur la tempe

-Tu vas bouder longtemps ? Voulut-il savoir.

Il n'obtint pas plus de réponse, mais il sourit cette fois-là, une idée ayant germé dans un recoin de son cerveau.

Il glissa ses mains dans la chevelure ondulée, appréciant leur douceur, et descendit jusqu'à la nuque où ses pouces esquissèrent de petits cercles destinés à le relaxer. Obtenant un petit relâchement des muscles, les mains glissèrent dans le col, les doigts allant au plus loin qu'ils le pouvaient. Puis ils ressortirent afin de tirer sur la glissière du manteau épais. Cela fait, les mains prirent d'assaut le bas du sweat, glissant dessous et remontant lentement.

Il fallait aussi prendre son temps, non ? La précipitation nuit.

Jan s'amusait ainsi à faire languir son petit-ami, juste à l'aide de ses mains, frôlant les points sensibles avec exagération afin d'obtenir les couinements dont il était habitué. Il savait aussi que dans peu de temps il aura réveillé un vrai grizzli qui lui sautera dessus et la bataille des dominances pourra enfin commencer.

Le sweat fut retiré, suivit du T-shirt, et le Néerlandais passa ses lèvres contre une épaule où subsistait la trace d'une morsure, vestige de leur précédente étreinte.

Les mains agiles avaient glissés jusqu'à la ceinture, frôlant presque par inadvertance la bosse en formation. Elles jouaient avec la fermeture, remontaient sur les abdos puis redescendaient.

Dans ces moments-là, Jan ne pouvait qu'admirer la retenue de son amant. Lui-même aurait commencé à se laisser aller. Mais Canada savait rester stoïque lorsqu'il le fallait... ou le voulait.

Alors il décida de monter d'un cran et sa main se posa franchement sur l'érection, occasionnant un sursaut de son propriétaire.

-Alors, on se réveille ? Ronronna Jan.

il n'attendit pas, se concentrant sur sa tâche : libérer la bête sauvage qui se cachait sous le vernis poli de la nation.

Il agrandit son sourire lorsqu'une poigne ferme se referma sur ses poignets. La tête blonde se tourna vers lui, le confortant dans ses pensées. Les yeux habituellement mauves avaient viré au prune, preuve de son excitation présente.

-Tu perds rien pour attendre, souffla le Canadien sur un ton rauque.

Dégageant les mains curieuses, il se tourna, embrassant avec violence son tourmenteur, choquant leurs dents.

Il déshabilla à son tour son partenaire, le griffant parfois involontairement, sans faire très attention à ce qu'il faisait, focalisé sur son excitation pulsant douloureusement.

Jan grogna lorsque les mâchoires aiguisées se refermèrent sur la peau tendre de son cou, provoquant un saignement, vite lapé par la langue affamée de Matthew qui ne chercha même pas à s'excuser, le pourtour de la bouche un peu rougi. Ce qu'il pouvait être excitant ainsi !

Profitant de sa proximité, Jan tira un peu sur la mèche rebelle, obtenant un grognement bas qui le fit sourire encore plus. Il avait complètement réveillé la bête.

Les pantalons furent arrachés sans aucune douceur, les coutures en prenant un sacré coup au passage, les laissant aussi nu qu'il était possible

À peine le temps de reprendre son souffle que Jan s'arquait violemment en gémissant de douleur et d'excitation mêlées. Matthew l'avait pénétré sans plus attendre, pressé par cette envie qui le lançait. Il avait feulé de plaisir sous la pression exercée par les chairs contractées, contrôlant tant bien que mal son bassin qui semblait vouloir disparaître dans la profondeur des entrailles de son amant.

Celui-ci sourit, attrapant la nuque blonde, et l'embrassa voracement, initiant le premier mouvement.

Ils s'aimèrent avec passion, ne se souciant guère du voisinage proche. De toute façon, ils s'engueulaient encore.

* * *

**Vous pouvez toujours me proposer des idées de couples :3**

**Voracity666**


	15. Rome & Gaule – Fantasme

**Bon, bah, des couples des vieilles nations, c'est pas le pire qui m'a été demandé ôo  
**

**Bonne lecture~**

**Demande** de France ou black-cherry**  
**

****Siobhan : Gaule****

****Corrigé par le Mongol.****

* * *

**Chrystelle** : Pas de souci, je te présente aussi mes excuses, j'ai un peu profité de ta review pour faire passer le message ^^'

En effet, tu n'es pas la seule :)

Merci d'avoir lu et reviewé !

* * *

15- Rome &amp; Gaule – Fantasme.

Rome était une nation bruyante et voyante. Difficile de la rater, donc. Et pourtant il était en ce moment-même en train de développer des trésors d'imagination afin de ne pas se faire remarquer.

L'objet de ses attentions se trouvait dans une clairière calme en train de s'entraîner à l'art de la guerre. Ses lourds cheveux nattés étaient remontés sur sa tête pour ne pas la gêner, dégageant sa nuque dorée par le soleil. Ses gestes étaient brusques, ponctués de petits cris d'effort qu'elle lâchait involontairement.

Son œil de guerrier voyait les failles, les ouvertures dans sa garde, les erreurs de débutant. Elle ne savait pas se battre, du moins pas avec une épée aussi lourde. Et elle l'avait mis au défi ? Elle avait juré de le mettre à terre, mais n'en avait pas les compétences... Du moins, si il osait perdre contre elle, il ne s'en relèverait jamais, tant la honte l'aurait dévoré.

Mais quand elle se fit de nouveau déséquilibrer après avoir frappé le billot du plat de l'épée, il ne put s'empêcher de sortir de sa cachette et de la sermonner sur sa posture. Il vint à elle, lui assénant conseil sur conseil pour qu'elle ne lâche pas le pommeau à chaque coup porté ou encore qu'elle évite de trop écarter les coudes de ses flancs.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais sur mes terres, Rome ? Que je sache, ton empereur ne m'a encore rien raflé...

-Je venais m'assurer que j'allais pouvoir avoir un vrai combat de possession, mais je t'avouerai être déçu...

Il arrêta la lame de la main sans effort apparent, ce qui augmenta la fureur de Gaule qui le frappa au tibia, ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu.

-Tant de brutalerie dans une apparence si délicate... Quel dommage, soupira-t-il théâtralement.

-Mon apparence n'a que peu d'importance en temps de guerre ! Rugit-elle.

-Qui dit que nous sommes en temps de guerre ? Plie-toi à mon empereur et il ne sera fait aucun mal à ton peuple ! Nous vous offrons les progrès romains sur un plateau d'argent, pourquoi t'obstines-tu ?

-Mon peuple est fier, et libre ! Tu veux nous asservir, oui ! Tu veux profiter de mes terres sans avoir à les entretenir !

Elle lâcha sa lourde épée au profit de ses poings qu'elle asséna en pluie violente sur son corps, ressentant un plaisir sadique à l'apparition des bleus et de la grimace de douleur du Romain.

-Une vraie sauvageonne, grogna-t-il lorsqu'il put enfin l'immobiliser.

Elle tenta de le mordre, de lui donner des coups de pieds, mais peine perdue, il se tenait trop loin.

-Maintenant que tu es calmée, si nous parlions ? À moins que tu ne préfères renforcer l'image de barbare incivile ?

Il put la relâcher et elle ne fit aucun geste, fixant le sol. Ses yeux semblaient vouloir brûler la terre à ses pieds. Elle en était peut-être capable, remarque... Après tout, la puissance de ses druides avaient déjà fait leurs preuves.

-Dégage de mes terres...

Sa voix était suffisamment glaciale pour le faire frissonner, et son regard était assez tranchant pour le faire reculer. Malgré ses piètres aptitudes à l'épée lourde, Gaule restait une combattante, une guerrière, et tout dans son attitude le criait. C'était bien un reflet métallique dans sa main ? Une de ses armes de jet préférées, sans doute...

-Bon, l'accueil était charmant, tout ça tout ça, mais je vais y aller !

Rome déguerpit, aussitôt les derniers mots prononcés, mais la Gauloise ne se détendit qu'une fois sa présence ayant sauté ses frontières.

Relâchant ses tresses, elle s'étira longuement avant de retourner à sa hutte où ses petits l'attendaient sûrement.

X

-Tu l'aurais vu ! Une femme belle et forte ! Un tigre sous apparence humaine !

Ça faisait quelques heures maintenant que Rome assommait son empereur avec son éloge de la nation gauloise. Et Jules César commençait à saturer. Il en était à supplier les dieux que n'importe qui puisse le sortir de là, lorsque un corps de garde demanda à le voir. Retenant son soupir de soulagement, l'empereur disparut avec eux, laissant Romulus tout seul avec son cratère.

Celui-ci ne se laissa pas démonter et rejoignit ses appartements, s'alanguissant sur sa couche, un sourire pensif sur les lèvres. Cette guerrière sauvageonne lui avait tapé dans l'œil, il le reconnaissait sans fard. Son envie d'expansion n'avait de reste que de la posséder. Charnellement.

Et si il allait violer ses frontières, tuer son peuple et piller ses ressources, il comptait bien la charmer et la faire tomber sous sa coupe. Qu'elle devienne plus qu'une nation vaincue, un combattant défait. Qu'elle lui appartienne corps et âme, selon les lois de Rome.

Il en aurait presque salivé lorsque l'image de Siobhan vêtu à la mode romaine fut constituée dans son esprit. Une Siobhan souriant avec timidité derrière ses voiles, mais cachant des armes dans le repli de l'étoffe. Belle mais dangereuse.

-Au moins Germanie n'a sûrement pas pu l'approcher ! Ricana-t-il.

X

-Ôte tes pattes de là.

Le blond leva les mains en l'air, son visage toujours impassible.

-On a partagé suffisamment de nuits ensemble. Alors ne me touche plus et retraverse les frontières !

Le Germanique fronça les sourcils. La Gauloise n'était pas de bonne compagnie ce soir. Enfin, encore moins que d'habitude.

-Mais si c'est pour voir nos enfants, tu es le bienvenue sous mon toit.

Elle s'écarta pour le laisser passer, trois petites têtes blondes se tournant vers leur père avant de courir vers lui.

-Papa est rentré, mes chéris ! S'amusa Siobhan.

* * *

**Vous pouvez toujours me proposer des idées de couples :3**

**Voracity666**


	16. Écosse & France – Demande en mariage

**Un couple qui m'a souvent été demandé ^^  
**

**Bonne lecture~**

**Demande** de Bankara et de Meg**  
**

****Lachlan (_plaine du lac_) : Écosse  
****

**Corrigé par le Mongol.**

* * *

**Guest** : Toujours rêvé de ce couple ? Bah pas moi oo Après, c'est vrai que je ne suis pas tombée sur beaucoup d'exemplaire...

Pour moi, Gaule EST une femme forte. Je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer autrement :) *a passé son enfance avec Astérix*

T'inquiètes pas, j'ai eu des commandes pour d'autres couples antiques (bouhouhou)

Merci d'avoir lu et reviewé o/

* * *

16- Écosse &amp; France – Demande en mariage.

Lorsque Écosse ouvrit les yeux, il eut l'impression d'être encore dans un rêve, alors qu'il savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas le cas.

-Bon matin mon amour.

-Latha Math, marmonna-t-il.

Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux, grognant tout bas sans raison particulière, sous le regard amusé de France qui démêlait ses cheveux blonds, déjà prêt. Au réveil, Lachlan était assez bougon, il l'avait appris à ses dépends.

Son sourire s'agrandit alors que son amant disparaissait dans la salle de bain en traînant des pieds. Il était vraiment adorable ainsi... Tout grognon, tout bougon, tout ronchon, les cheveux en épi et la barbe naissante.

Son regard tomba sur le lit qu'ils partageaient et il dut étouffer un gloussement alors que ce qui s'y était passé la veille lui revenait en mémoire. C'est qu'il était fougueux son Écossais ! Fougueux et insatiable. Et _très _imaginatif.

Reposant son peigne, il noua ses cheveux d'un ruban en accord avec sa tenue : il était prêt pour cette belle journée qui débutait !

Francis rangea quelque peu la chambre puis la quitta au profit de la cuisine où des odeurs appétissantes prirent places.

-Tu fais quoi ?

-Commence par le café, lui conseilla-t-il en lui en servant une tasse.

-Bonne idée...

Il l'embrassa sur le front au passage avant de revenir à ses poêles, sifflotant doucement. Il était de bonne humeur pour une raison qui lui échappait. En temps normal, il dirait que c'est l'amour qui faisait chanter son cœur et, aussi romantique que l'image soit, il ne pouvait prétendre le contraire.

-À quoi peux-tu bien penser pour avoir un sourire pareil ? Voulut savoir Lachlan.

Sortit de ses rêveries, il fallut quelques cillements à Francis pour reprendre pied avec la réalité et sortir les poêles hors du feu à temps.

-J'espère au moins que c'est moi qui accaparait à ce point tes pensées.

-Serait-ce de la jalousie ? S'amusa la nation blonde en le narguant.

-Un Kirkland n'est pas jaloux.

-Mais bien sûr~

X

De bien meilleure humeur, Lachlan avait décidé d'une ballade (« en amoureux », avait soufflé son très romantique compagnon), rien que tous les deux, loin des touristes et, si possible, loin des natifs du pays.

Ils étaient sur la rive d'un loch, observant l'horizon d'un silence absorbé, leurs mains se frôlant par intermittence jusqu'à ce que celle gantée de noir attrape franchement sa voisine, surprenant Francis qui tourna son visage vers lui.

Il ouvrit à peine la bouche que la pression sur sa main se fit plus forte, comme lui demandant de ne rien dire. Alors il se tut, appréhendant la suite.

Malgré lui, il ne put s'empêcher de se souvenir de cette séparation brutale qui mit fin à l'Auld Alliance et qui l'avait laissé avec un cœur saignant d'une nouvelle blessure.

Une autre main gantée se posa sur son épaule qui était parcourue de légers tremblements. Un souffle frôla son oreille alors qu'un baiser fut déposé sur sa tempe. Puis les mains gantées le lâchèrent et le souffle se recula. Alors Francis ouvrit les yeux, apeurés, pour découvrir Lachlan un genou à terre, l'observant en serrant les poings. Était-ce de la crainte sur son visage ? Mais qu'allait donc être ces mots qui avaient tant de mal à sortir ?!

-Francis, se lança-t-il.

Il s'arrêta, cherchant ses mots en mordillant sa lèvre puis s'empara de la main délicate de son amant, la portant à ses lèvres.

-Ça fait un bon moment qu'on se connaît, maintenant, et... malgré les... les événements qui se sont déroulés entre et contre nous, je...

Il inspira fortement et fixa la main des yeux, n'osant pas croiser celui qui le surplombait. Il ne devait pas flancher, pas maintenant, il était déjà bien trop avancé.

-Francis. Accepterais-tu de lier ton éternité à la mienne, jusqu'à ce que nous ne puissions plus nous supporter ?

Bizarre, dans sa tête ça sonnait mieux... Plus romantique, plus tendre et plus soigné... Ouais, enfin, là, c'était purement lui, on pouvait pas le cacher.

Il risqua un œil vers le visage de son aimé. Ses traits étaient figés mais impossible de savoir quels étaient ses sentiments à cet instant, ce qui effraya quelque peu Écosse qui n'osa pas se relever malgré le caillou qui lui entrait dans le genou.

-Je... Je n'ai pas de bague, avoua-t-il, rien ne représentant l'amour que je te porte. Mais si tu le souhaites, je t'offrirai ce que tu veux...

Il ne savait pas quoi faire, les yeux bleus étaient vides. L'avait-il cassé ? Allait-il se faire rejeter ?

Contre toute attente, ses genoux avaient lâché, les mettant tout deux à même hauteur. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils s'embrassèrent par automatisme. Mais lorsque les mains de Francis s'emmêlèrent à ses mèches rousses, Lachlan le stoppa.

-Maintenant que tu as repris tes esprits... Ta réponse ?

Le blond le regarda un peu perdu, comme dans un état second. Avait-il conscience de l'importance de sa réponse ? Écosse commençait à se poser la question. Est-ce que l'amour qu'il lui portait n'était pas de la même force ? Est-ce qu'ils s'étaient fourvoyés ? Peut-être que s'être offert une nouvelle chance n'était pas une bonne idée... Peut-être s'y est-il pris trop tard pour sa demande et que Francis avait cessé d'y croire ? Ou trop tôt ? Il aurait dû attendre encore quelques semaines... mois... siècles ?!

De son côté, Francis esquissa un sourire en le voyant presque hyper-ventiler sous ses yeux. Il passa la main dans sa nuque, tirant sur les mèches courtes, le faisant réagir. Il se pencha alors pour l'embrasser tendrement.

-T'as même pas intérêt à me fausser compagnie dans les siècles à venir...

* * *

**Vous pouvez toujours me proposer des idées de couples :3**

**Voracity666**


	17. Japon & Allemagne – Fantasme éveillé

**Un couple que j'ai... DÉTESTÉ AAAAARGH  
**

**Bonne lecture~**

**Demande** de quelqu'un de HO****

****Corrigé par le Mongol.****

* * *

**Guest** : Toujours rêvé de ce couple ? Bah pas moi oo Après, c'est vrai que je ne suis pas tombée sur beaucoup d'exemplaire...

Pour moi, Gaule EST une femme forte. Je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer autrement :) *a passé son enfance avec Astérix*

T'inquiètes pas, j'ai eu des commandes pour d'autres couples antiques (bouhouhou)

**Chrystelle** : Merci :D

**Guest** : Pour le Germano, c'est une demande ? Sinon, non, je n'ai pas essayé, Allemagne n'étant pas un perso que j'aime tant... La preuve...

Merci d'avoir lu et reviewé o/

* * *

17- Japon &amp; Allemagne – Fantasme éveillé.

Quand Japon fermait les yeux, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de revoir Allemagne porter un pissenlit à son visage, les yeux fermés et l'air concentré, un panier à la main. Cette vision bucolique lui avait retourné le cœur.

Et, si il laissait son esprit partir dans cette direction-là, il y avait aussi ce moment aux bains où il avait pu se repaître du corps musclé et solidement bâti.

Un soupir discret s'échappa de ses lèvres et le couteau érafla de manière superficielle son pouce, le sortant de rêverie et l'obligeant à cesser sa vaisselle pour le temps de son pansement afin d'éviter de colorer de rouge la porcelaine sale.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, il croisa l'objet de ses pensées ce qui le troubla imperceptiblement. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes avant que Italie ne survienne et ne les fasse sursauter de surprise. Ils durent se tourner le dos presque à regret, retournant à leurs occupations premières. Pour l'un la préparation du repas, pour l'autre un entraînement mieux appliqués à leur troisième acolyte.

Mais ils ne purent s'empêcher de peser l'un à l'autre, absorbés dans leurs tâches.

Jamais ils ne s'étaient avoués leurs penchants communs. Jamais ils n'avaient osé se poser de questions à ce sujet. Il n'y en avait pas, de toutes façons. C'était des sentiments impropres, indignes à leur égard et contre beaucoup de pensées.

Ils tentèrent de se concentrer sur leurs tâches, mais leurs pensées vagabondaient jusqu'à l'autre, se frôlant au passage. Mais rien dans leurs attitudes ne le montrait, leur sérieux leur collant à la peau en tout temps, toute heure, tout lieu. C'était un peu leur marque de fabrique, au fond.

-Japon ! Le repas est bientôt prêt ?

Réprimant un sursaut de surprise, l'asiatique gourmande Italie qui avait surgi sans bruit, et le força à mettre la table pour la peine, ce qu'il fit avec enthousiasme. Bien que le déjeuner n'aurait rien de son pays, les talents en cuisine de son ami compensaient.

La conversation fut calme et l'atmosphère détendue, comme un traité de paix tacite. Car une fois le repas fini, la guerre reprendra son actualité, son état d'urgence. Il faudra penser stratégie, opération militaire ou civils, morts et blessures. Il faudra repousser le peu d'humanité et les rares sentiments qu'il était capable d'avoir.

C'est pourquoi Japon ne pouvait s'empêcher de partager l'enthousiasme de Feliciano quand arrivait l'heure des repas, ces petites minutes qui s'allongeaient avec une espèce de magie qui aurait pu l'émerveiller dans d'autres temps, à une autre époque.

-Allemagne ?

À peine un regard, juste des mouvements de tête, de bras, comme c'était le cas depuis quelques temps maintenant. N'importe qui d'autre aurait sans doute lâché l'affaire avec une attitude aussi décourageante.

Il posa alors les dossiers sur un coin du bureau qui était déjà pas mal encombré. Il fixa alors le bois ciré sans s'en rendre compte, dans un état second. Ludwig leva alors la tête, surprit du regard pensif de son allié sur sa personne. Il se leva de sa chaise, s'approchant de lui. Il mit une main sur son épaule pour le secouer afin de lui faire reprendre ses esprits, mais il n'avait pas prévu que la nation japonaise tourne son visage vers lui, avec une lueur qu'il ne pouvait définir dans les prunelles blasées.

Ils étaient à se fixer pendant de longues secondes sans prononcer un seul mot avant que le Germanique ne se décide et comble la distance entre eux, pressant leurs lèvres avec timidité. À ce contact, Kiku écarquilla les yeux de stupeur avant de se décider à profiter de la situation. Tant pis si ça n'était qu'une pulsion de la part de l'Européen, au moins pouvait-il enfin goûter à ce fruit défendu.

Il leva une main hésitante, décoiffant légèrement le grand blond qui accentua le baiser, le poussant doucement jusqu'au bureau où Japon prit appui, levant la tête.

Ludwig se colla soudainement à lui, le figeant et lui faisant ouvrir les yeux pour ne voir que le visage concentré de la nation dont les bras s'agitaient dans son dos. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à ce sujet, se retrouvant assis sur le meuble, les papiers officiels couvrant le parquet ciré.

Les yeux bleus s'ouvrirent un instant, troublant encore plus l'asiatique par leur couleur envoûtante. Mais il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de s'extasier dessus, particulièrement lorsque sa veste fut brusquement ouverte, faisant sauter boutons et coutures, des mains de guerrier à la peau calleuse frôlant sa peau trop sensible alors que sa chemise était retirée sans douceur, l'enserrant parfois. Retenant sa respiration, Kiku fixait ce regard si bleu, ses vêtements disparaissant sans qu'il n'émette la moindre protestation, encourageant Allemagne dans son action. Il pouvait sentir l'excitation contre son genou, le faisant frissonner alors que son imagination s'emballait à ce sujet.

Il allait enfin pouvoir s'oublier dans l'étreinte de Ludwig, gémir et soupirer sous ses coups de reins, s'accrocher à ses muscles puissants lorsque la jouissance le prendra, l'embrasser pendant l'acte et le toucher intimement. Il pourra s'abreuver du corps enfin dénudé de cette nation qui emplissait ses rêves et ses fantasmes les plus fous. Mais ces derniers n'avaient pas leurs places à l'heure actuelle. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de tendresse dans cette étreinte, bien qu'il n'y ait pas trop de brutalité dans les actions précédentes, de ce qu'il pouvait en juger.

C'était juste ce qui lui suffisait, une étreinte sans promesse de renouveau, une étreinte sans lendemain, juste une étreinte.

Alors Kiku serra les dents et prit tout ce que son amant d'une fois lui donnait, savourant et engrangeant le moindre détail. Au moins aurait-il plus de matière pour les nuits solitaires qui suivraient une telle journée. Il s'appliqua à le marquer plus par amusement que par revendication ou jalousie. Il savait bien qu'il ne lui appartiendrait jamais ou du moins pas entièrement.

Mais lorsque Ludwig s'immisça en lui, mordit son lobe, griffa son dos et ses flancs, il repoussa toute idée négative, appréciant la situation avec passion.

Il clôt les paupières pour intensifier sa jouissance lorsqu'une main agrippa son épaule de nouveau. Rouvrant les yeux, Kiku aperçut Allemagne_ de l'autre côté_ de son bureau.

-Tout va bien Japon ? Tu as paru ailleurs un instant...

* * *

**Vous pouvez toujours me proposer des idées de couples :3**

**Voracity666**


	18. Orgie ottomane – Éveil aux sens

**Alors, autant le précédent je l'ai détesté, autant celui-là je l'ai adoré ! (OTTOMAN POWAAAAA)  
**

**Bonne lecture~**

**Demande** de Turquie ! (Logique xD) Et de moi -Grèce- par extension.  
****

****TRNC (ou Chypre du Nord) a été vieilli par nécessité !****

****Corrigé par le Mongol.****

* * *

**Guest** : Moi aussi j'en fais une overdose xD J'ai noté ta demande ;)

Merci d'avoir lu et reviewé~********  
********

* * *

18- Orgie ottomane – Éveil aux sens.

L'air essoufflé, Grèce s'allongea doucement, ménageant son dos qui en avait pris pour son grade. Ses paupières semblaient lutter mais elles ne gagnèrent pas, les yeux verts restant visibles. Il croisa les bras sous sa tête, fixant le plafond quelques instants avant de se tourner vers son voisin de droite qui reprenait son souffle.

-Tu te fais vieux, Sadıq, le taquina-t-il.

Il n'eut même pas la grâce d'une réponse mais un corps nu s'échouant contre le sien détourna son attention. Et plus particulièrement les caresses qu'il lui prodiguait qui ne cachaient rien de son envie.

-Combien de cafetières as-tu vidé avant de venir, Vlad ?

Pas de réponse de ce côté-là non plus, mais quelque chose de bien plus plaisant. Sentir les canines aiguës sur cette partie sensible de son anatomie lui donnait une sensation excitante de danger.

Glissant les mains dans les mèches blondes, il fut tenté de tirer dessus, autant pour le taquiner que pour enfoncer son membre dans un autre lieu qui l'intéressait bien plus.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il n'attendit pas plus pour s'enfoncer entre ses reins dans un râle rauque, les canines se refermant sur son épaule déjà parsemée de marques. Les coups de reins furent brutaux et pas toujours réguliers, mais ça semblait plaire à ces deux-là qui grognaient et gémissaient à qui mieux-mieux.

Juste à côté d'eux, Gupta avait posé la tête sur le torse musclé de Sadıq et ils se fixaient tous deux d'un air gourmand qui aurait fait rougir le Pape.

Ce fut Gupta qui amorça le premier geste, tirant la langue et la faisant glisser lentement le long des flancs, les yeux toujours ancrés dans ceux de son partenaire. Arrivés aux pectoraux, il se lécha les lèvres avec lenteur, faisant déglutir le Turc qui contrôlait ses envies comme il le pouvait.

La langue revint sur la peau dorée, évitant soigneusement les pointes sensibles ou ne les frôlant que légèrement afin de l'agacer. Nul besoin de jeter un œil en la direction de la virilité, elle était sans doute dressée fièrement, attendant qu'on s'intéresse à elle, mais ce n'était pas dans ses intentions premières. Gupta avait envie de prendre son temps, de tester la patience, de frôler les limites et d'en assumer les conséquences. Il voulait et aller faire sortir la bête qui se cachait sous l'apparence policée.

C'était un pari sans vraiment l'être, ils se connaissaient bien. Trop bien.

L'échange de regard fut brisé lorsqu'il glissa dans son cou pour y mordiller la peau salée, la marquant pour quelque jours, y jouant des dents et de la langue, recevant ainsi des gémissements et des grondements.

Sadıq lâcha le tapis recouvrant le sol au profit de la nuque et des reins de son tourmenteur, le plaquant contre lui, enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau dorée sans en faire couler le sang, juste pour le lui fouetter et lui partager sa frustration. La décharge de douleur aurait pu le faire gronder, mais il se contenta d'enfoncer ses dents un peu plus et d'onduler du bassin, frôlant la cuisse ferme de sa verge.

-Je te veux, maintenant, grogna Sadıq.

Il arqua le dos pour rapprocher leurs corps et attaquer le lobe offert afin de le faire plier, et reçut un grognement rauque qui n'était pas pour le déplaire.

Gupta se redressa, le dominant de sa taille et le fixant de ses yeux assombris. Il passa lentement sa langue sur ses lèvres, l'air affamé, ce qui parut n'exciter que plus le Turc qui plia une jambe et tendit le bras vers lui en une invitation qu'on ne pouvait refuser.

Et elle fut plus qu'honorée lorsque l'Égyptien décida qu'il l'avait fait suffisamment mariner et que la frustration qui le raidissait était bien assez douloureuse. Il ne donna pas vraiment dans la douceur ou tendresse, se contentant de forcer le passage de plusieurs coups de butoirs en serrant les dents. Il savait ce qui leur plaisait à tous les deux et ne se privait pas d'en faire démonstration, le pilonnant sans relâche, les ongles ancrés dans la chair, le regard fou.

Ils échangèrent un baiser brûlant de passion, les yeux glissant sur les activités de l'autre côté de la pièce, avant de revenir à eux.

Yian avait fini par être reconnu comme nation et sa croissance avait été fulgurante, le laissant avec une apparence d'adolescent avec laquelle il s'amusait à charmer un peu tout le monde.

Mais pour le moment il avait passé les bras autour du cou de Bulgarie qui l'avait entraîné dans un baiser renversant qui lui retourna la tête, son frère se contentant d'attentions particulières sur le corps sec de Boris qui frémissaient sous le toucher délicat.

Lorsque les bouches se séparèrent, Boris s'attaqua à la gorge tendre sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits, le faisant gémir longuement et s'accrocher à ses épaules acérés le griffant.

Noyés dans le désir naissant, Yian croisa le regard ambre de son frère, l'hypnotisant encore plus alors que la langue chaude du Bulgare frôlait les mamelons dociles qui pointaient à chaque attouchement bien placé, suivit d'un halètement. Son corps s'éveillait au désir sous le regard attentif de ses partenaires qui voulaient que sa première fois lui soit une expérience agréable.

Neoklos glissa dans son dos, le frôlant du bout des doigts et glissant contre son aine. Il paraissait hésiter, caressant l'intérieur des cuisses et évitant soigneusement l'érection encore jeune. Un simple regard dans celui de Boris lui fit prendre sa décision et il enserra la base, le bassin le suivant alors qu'un hoquet de stupeur se fit entendre, puis un autre lorsqu'une érection bien plus conséquente que la sienne s'appuya contre ses fesses. Mais la langue agile de son vis-à-vis lui fit penser à autre chose, le plaisir reprenant ses droits sur lui.

Comme dans un état second, il pouvait sentir les mains douces pomper son membre, et d'autres mains plus rêches se faufiler entre ses cuisses et s'immiscer entre ses fesses, ce qui le surprit.

Il tentait d'ouvrir les paupières -qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermé- mais elles étaient trop lourdes, et le plaisir trop intense. Et ce fut encore pire lorsqu'ils échangèrent de rôle. S'écroulant contre le torse de Neo, il ne put s'empêcher de glapir lorsque la bouche chaude engloutit sa verge dressée.

Il se sentait encore écarté de l'intérieur et il ne put s'empêcher de chouiner malgré lui, ce qui fit sourire Boris qui ralentit son action afin de le titiller, de tester ses réactions, de le brusquer.

Il se mit alors à haleter, à geindre, à agiter le bassin de manière anarchique à la rencontre de cette bouche sadique. Il s'agitait contre le torse de son frère, le griffant à divers degrés et ne prêtant pas attention à la douleur qu'il lui causait, à la fois si loin et si près de la scène présente. Tous ses sens étaient occupés par l'excitation et le plaisir que ces caresses faisaient naître en lui, occultant la gêne de ces doigts s'immisçant en lui.

-Que veux-tu vraiment Yian ? Susurra Boris en le clouant d'un regard brûlant. Tout mot a un pouvoir, il est temps que tu exerces le tien...

Mais Yian ne savait plus parler, tout juste gémir sa frustration et son plaisir, alors il gémit longuement, sa tête partant en arrière, se calant contre l'épaule de Neo qui passa ses lèvres dans son cou.

Les deux plus vieux s'échangèrent un regard amusé. Il semblait plus que prêt pour ce qui allait s'ensuivre, réagissant au moindre effleurement, la verge tendue à l'extrême et les cuisses s'ouvrant d'elle-même.

Chassant les doigts des Chypriotes, Boris prit leur place, entrant par-à-coup, fermant les yeux pour tenter de se contrôler malgré les sensations qui le grisaient. Il pouvait sentir dans son dos la langue appliquée de la nation à la mèche, juste au niveau de ses reins. Comme si il avait besoin d'autant de précautions, tiens ! Mais c'est vrai que ce n'était pas tout à fait désagréable...

Plissant les yeux avec force, il ondulait des hanches, s'enfonçant toujours plus entre les cuisses du plus jeune qui s'accrochait aux fibres usées, perdu parmi toutes les sensations qui le grisaient.

Lorsque Neo décida de mettre la vitesse supérieure, ils furent trois à exprimer leurs désirs et le plaisir qui creusaient leurs reins et les brûlaient de l'intérieur. Ils étaient trois à gronder et à griffer tout ce qui était à leur portée, trois à avoir perdu tout sens de la réalité, bien au chaud dans leur 7e ciel.

-Bienvenue chez les grands, Yian, lui murmura son aîné en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

* * *

**Vous pouvez toujours me proposer des idées de couples :3**

**Voracity666**


	19. Italie du Nord & Angleterre – Tendresse

**Encore une foutue galère TT  
**

**Bonne lecture~**

**Demande** de Yuu Kirkland****

****Corrigé par le Mongol.****

* * *

19- Italie du Nord &amp; Angleterre – Tendresse.

-Angleterre, Angleterre !

L'appelé soupira alors que la silhouette italienne devenait visible. Il reposa son baladeur afin de le garder intact et s'en éloigna pour la même raison.

La paire de bras l'enserra doucement alors que Feliciano babillait joyeusement, ponctuant ses propos d'expressions italiennes à un Arthur stoïque qui fixait le mur en face sans émotion apparente.

Francis se retrouvait au lit une fois de plus, le bilan de santé guère reluisant, ce qui inquiétait son meilleur ennemi qui n'osait pas se l'avouer, ainsi que son petit frère, et bien d'autres nations. Et depuis, d'une manière qui l'intriguait encore, Arthur se retrouvait à s'occuper de l'artiste rêveur, même si c'était plutôt l'inverse.

-Que veux-tu que je te fasse comme douceur aujourd'hui ? Pépia le plus jeune.

Cette phrase, bien qu'innocente, troubla l'Anglais par son plausible double-sens. Se flagellant de sa perversité -tout était de la faute de Francis- il acquiesça et le regarda disparaître dans la cuisine qui lui devint alors pièce interdite, bien qu'il soit chez lui.

Si il était révolté au début, il avait fini par abandonner, la résistance italienne n'était plus à faire ni à démontrer. Et puis il tenait à sa vieille louche, hé !

Lorsque les petits gâteaux se trouvèrent à dorer dans le four, Feliciano se pelotonna contre l'Anglais résigné qui n'osait pas s'avouer la joie qu'il ressentait à ce contact. Il en allait de son image !

Le latin pépiait tranquillement, racontant tout un tas d'anecdotes auxquelles Angleterre adressa une oreille distraite, l'esprit ailleurs. Malgré ça, il répondait toujours aux interrogations soudaines et s'amusait des déboires des autres nations, s'attirant de glapissements indignés par son attitude.

-C'est une recette que Antonio m'a donné récemment, expliquait Feliciano.

Ils s'étaient installés dans la cuisine, les gâteaux entre eux, une boisson à la main.

-Il m'a dit qu'une vieille dame l'avait assommé et qu'il n'eut son salut que par l'arrivée de Romano !

-Pas capable de se libérer d'une vieille, ricana Arthur. Voilà un corsaire bien brave !

-Ne te moque pas de lui ! Tonio est trop poli pour son bien, voilà tout. Et puis il la connaît depuis qu'elle est née donc il se voyait mal l'envoyer paître ! Surenchérit l'Italien.

Son vis-à-vis haussa les épaules, portant son verre à la main alors qu'il savait très bien qu'il serait incapable de refuser son aide à l'un de ces citoyens, même ceux qui n'avaient la nationalité que depuis moins de deux générations.

-Tu me laisseras dormir avec toi ? Lui demanda-t-il soudainement.

Le manque de pudeur de l'Italie manqua de lui faire avaler de travers et il dut lutter pour reprendre son souffle alors qu'un verre d'eau lui était tendu.

-C'est une tentative de meurtre, c'est ça ? Articula-t-il une fois calmé.

Le regard peiné en face de lui le fit soupirer et il tendit le bras pour ébouriffer les mèches châtain, lui faisant retrouver le sourire.

-Tu crois que grand-frère va rester alité longtemps ?

-Grand-frère ? Tu parles de France ? Ce n'est qu'une petite grippe, les mauvaises herbes sont les plus dures à arracher, tu le sais bien.

L'image sembla le rassurer et il reprit son goûter, grignotant ses gâteaux avec un entrain renouvelé. Au fond, il ne fallait pas grand-chose pour lui remonter le moral. Des paroles rassurantes, de la (bonne) nourriture et... pour l'un une guitare, pour l'autre de quoi exercer son art.

Mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison que la véranda était devenue digne de l'atelier de grands artistes. Non, non. Arthur avait envie d'arrêter la broderie qui lui usait les yeux, au profit de la peinture et de la sculpture et... et... c'était quoi ce truc ?

-De l'argile. Tu n'en as jamais vu ?

-Bien sûr que si ! Mais chez moi l'argile n'a pas cette couleur !

-Il en existe de la blanche et d'autres encore...

Bon d'accord, c'était un autre des sanctuaires de l'Italie du Nord qui semblait prendre ses aises de plus en plus dans son manoir millénaire.

Il le laissait bidouiller avec ses tubes et ses palettes pendant qu'il donnait de la tendresse à son jardin sans s'attirer de moquerie, au contraire de bien des nations de son entourage.

-Tu as vraiment la main verte ! Le complimenta son invité. Mes roses ne sont pas aussi belles, pourtant j'y prête attention.

-Prêter attention n'est pas suffisant. Une plante a aussi besoin d'amour.

-Oh ! Je comprends ! Lorsque je rentrerai j'irais leur chanter un hymne à l'amour !

Soupirant à cette décision idiote, Arthur rempota ses freesias, le surveillant du coin de l'œil en train de papillonner d'une plante à l'autre et leur adressant ce qui semblait être des compliments en italien, ou dans l'un de ses dialectes.

Lorsque le soir vint, la fraîcheur l'accompagna d'une pluie fine qui força les nations à profiter du salon victorien et de son confort.

Jeu de dames, jeu d'échec, lecture en solitaire ou ouvrages, le silence était apaisant et ne gênait aucun des deux.

Confortablement installé dans son canapé aux couleurs sombres, Arthur était plongé dans les œuvres de Shakespeare jusqu'à ce que du mouvement le sorte un peu de sa transe et qu'il rabatte son bras libre autour du cou de Feliciano qui se pelotonna alors contre son torse, entortillé dans un plaid vieillot.

Il ne cherchait pas vraiment à lire, les battements profonds du cœur du Britannique le berçant, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de murmurer tout bas certains des vers, Arthur lui répondant sur le même ton.

* * *

**Vous pouvez toujours me proposer des idées de couples :3**

**Voracity666**


	20. Turquie & Ukraine

**Trop mignon à faire ^^ (Oui, mettre Ukraine en cloque semble être mon passe-temps préféré...)  
**

**Bonne lecture~**

**Demande** de Mu et Turquie  
****

****Bonnes fêtes !****

****Corrigé par le Mongol.****

* * *

**Cookies** : Ce recueil est là pour ça ! Moi aussi je suis frustrée que les auteurs se contentent de FrUK (le TurGre, c'est pareil à écrire, désolée), de GerIta (c'est fun le Germano), de Spamano (trop facile) et de USUK (no comment). Alors, comme on n'est jamais mieux servie que par soi-même, j'écris ce qui me plaît ^^ (Enfin, pas tous, voir chapitre précédent).

J'ai noté tes idées de couple, merci~

Merci d'avoir lu et reviewé !

* * *

20- Turquie &amp; Ukraine – La vie doit suivre son cours.

Ukraine était enceinte. La nouvelle avait explosé, telle une bombe, au milieu d'une réunion quelconque.

Russie aurait pu faire une attaque, on l'aurait trouvé par terre, de l'écume bordant sa bouche, tandis que Biélorussie devenait hystérique.

Des félicitations avaient fusées tout de même, faisant sourire la future mère, jusqu'à ce que la question fatidique ne vienne.

-Et, qui est le père ?

Aussi innocente qu'elle soit, ce fut la deuxième bombe de la réunion. Le sourire épanoui de la future mère se fripa alors que son frère cadet se relevait, son robinet chéri à la main et une aura sombre l'entourant. Il semblait promettre d'exterminer toutes les nations mâles foulant la surface de la terre. Et c'est peut-être ce qu'il comptait faire. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Katyusha ne se lève à son tour et gifle son frère avant de le menacer en russe. Enfin, à ce qui semblait à ceux qui ne parlaient pas couramment cette langue, telle la majorité des présents.

-Voilà, il est calmé, déclara finalement la jeune femme. On va pouvoir reprendre.

Malgré les regards en coin plus ou moins discrets dans sa direction, Ivan n'ouvrit pas la bouche de toute la réunion, de la fumée semblant s'échapper de ses oreilles. Il ne desserra pas la mâchoire avant qu'ils ne soient sortis, et même à ce moment-là le silence resta glacial. Particulièrement lorsque Katyusha leur faussa compagnie avec la secrète envie de rejoindre son amant afin de se détendre entre ses bras vigoureux.

X

Une main caressait l'estomac gonflé avec tendresse. Turquie avait du mal à ne pas frôler la preuve de leur amour.

Il s'endormait toujours une main dessus, le caressait en passant, voire s'arrêtait et s'agenouillait devant, il laissait traîner son oreille dessus lorsqu'ils s'installaient sur le canapé ou le lit. Ça faisait rire Ukraine, ou elle soupirait, que ce soit d'amusement ou de lassitude.

Lorsqu'il avait pris connaissance de sa grossesse, elle avait dû l'arrêter dans ses idées dignes d'USA, particulièrement lorsqu'il avait envisagé de proclamer le jour de la naissance de leur enfant comme férié ? Ça fera bien rire le petit, plus tard, au moins.

Sadıq était au petit soin avec elle, la dorlotant et obtempérant au moindre de ses désirs. Elle lui aurait réclamé d'envahir les pays voisins, il l'aurait fait, elle en était sûre.

C'était vraiment amusant de le voir fier et brave Turc se soumettre au moindre de ses caprices et lui masser ses pieds gonflés à trois heures du matin à moitié somnolant.

Il était vraiment mignon son compagnon, à lire des centaines d'ouvrages afin que leur futur enfant soit élevé correctement et pas comme c'était la mode il y a des siècles. Il ne voulait pas d'un ingrat comme Grèce, un rancunier comme Chypre, Roumanie ou Bulgarie, ni un blasé comme Égypte ou son petit TRNC.

Tous les deux désiraient un enfant plein de vie et aimant. Et si il ne l'était pas ? Eh bien ils l'aimeraient quand même, car c'était le rôle de parents.

Ils tentaient déjà de l'imaginer. Ils hésitaient entre un petit blond à la peau basanée et aux yeux clairs et un petit brun à la peau de lait aux grands yeux sombres. Si c'était une fille, ils lui feront des tresses et aura les plus beaux vêtements brodés. Si c'était un garçon, ils le couvriraient de talismans pour s'assurer de sa longévité.

On pouvait être une nation millénaire et rester superstitieux.

Mais de toutes façons, garçon ou fille, ce sera un enfant avec la liberté du choix. Il aurait déjà à assumer un territoire (mais lequel ?) et c'est ce qui les inquiétait le plus.

Son ventre se faisait de plus en plus lourds prouvant ainsi l'approche de la délivrance. Ils en étaient réduits à sillonner leurs deux pays respectifs en l'attente d'un signe, questionnant leurs homologues sur la création d'un nouveau territoire probable, mais rien.

Sur le territoire turc, ils retournèrent jusqu'à la demeure de Sadıq.

-Ce n'est pas possible, maugréa ce dernier. Cet enfant est sur le point de naître mais il n'a rien à représenter.

Calant son dos douloureux contre l'épais coussin, Ukraine caressait son ventre gonflé.

-En tout cas, il est aussi énergique que toi au vu des coups de pieds qu'il me donne, commenta-t-elle en grimaçant un sourire.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que son compagnon se colle à elle et ne pose ses mains là où le bébé frappait le plus.

-Peut-être que... reprit doucement Katyusha. Non, c'est impossible...

-Dis toujours, ma belle.

-Peut-être que ce n'est pas une nation ? Ce sera peut-être juste un enfant comme il y en a tant par chez nous.

X

Cette hypothèse se vit affirmée lors de l'accouchement. Le petit (c'était bien un garçon, oui !) n'était pas paré de l'aura commune aux nations, régions ou villes.

C'était un enfant comme les autres, plein de vie et d'entrain, assoiffé de connaissances et parlant couramment de nombreuses langues (Héraclès s'était bien amusé lorsqu'il avait pu s'exclamer dans un grec quasi parfait). Appelé Mehdi aux premiers instants de sa vie par un Sadıq surexcité (Ukraine avait même hésité à l'assommer pour avoir la paix), il grandit lentement, épuisant ses parents par ses envies de jeu et son énergie d'un Sealand en bonne santé.

Mais il grandissait quand même et, ce qui devait arriver arriva...

-Oncle Hellas, oncle Hellas ! C'est quoi l'amour ?

Il fut coupé avant de pouvoir sortir une longue tirade philosophique par son ancien tuteur qui serra son fils en pleurant de bonheur, répétant sans cesse à quel point son fils avait grandi et qu'il en était fier.

* * *

**Vous pouvez toujours me proposer des idées de couples :3**

**Voracity666**


	21. Espagne & Pays-Bas – Addiction

**Bonne lecture~**

**Demande** de Retour d'acide (encore désolée, je l'ai écrit sans mon PC, j'avais donc oublié le thème demandé...)****

****Corrigé par le Mongol.****

* * *

21- Espagne &amp; Pays-Bas – Addiction.

Espagne s'étira lascivement, appréciant la douceur des draps sur sa peau tannée par le soleil. Il était bien, là, et aucune raison pour qu'il s'extirpe du lit. À moins que la raison ne soit bonne. Très bonne. Extrêmement.

Tel son petit ami dans l'encadrement de la porte, aux cheveux blonds humides par la douche retombant en mèches éparses autour de son visage et l'adoucissant.

-Il est tôt ? Demanda-t-il en repoussant les couvertures avec lenteur.

Son amant se contenta de pointer le réveil puis la fenêtre ouverte qui laissait passer des rayons vifs du soleil.

-Toujours aussi bavard le matin, soupira Antonio.

Il lui vola un baiser au passage avant de fermer la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui. Lorsqu'il en ressortit en quête de vêtements à enfiler, Jan n'avait pas bougé mais la peau nue se faisait de moins en moins présente, à sa déception.

-Je sens ton regard sur moi, déclara la voix bourrue de la nation.

-Tu avais bien plus que mon regard, hier soir, sur toi, et tu ne semblais pas t'en plaindre, ronronna l'Espagnol.

Il fit exprès de se coller à lui alors qu'il sortait de quoi s'habiller de leur placard commun. L'agacer avait tendance à rendre plus torrides leurs échanges, ou bien le faire mettre à la porte. Il jouait avec le feu et il le savait.

-Je vais faire le petit-déjeuner, déclara-t-il.

Il savait que pendant ce laps de temps, Jan allumait sa pipe, s'offrant ainsi sa première bouffée de la journée. Ce n'est pas qu'il désapprouvait son comportement -quoique- mais il savait aussi que Jan aimait être seul à ce moment-là. Bon, il l'avait appris à la dure, il fallait l'avouer.

Antonio s'installa finalement devant sa tasse de café, grignotant pensivement un morceau de pain. D'un instant à l'autre, son amant surgirait de leur chambre et s'installera juste en face de lui, l'air un peu moins maussade et transportant avec lui l'odeur caractéristique de l'Amphora, son tabac à pipe préféré. Ou du moins celui qu'il utilisait le plus souvent, à sa connaissance.

-Tu es en train de me fixer.

-Hm ? Je rêvassais, désolé.

Il ne dit rien de plus, se contentant de se nourrir avec application, bien qu'il avait tendance à gober ses œufs durs de manière dérangeante.

Déjà bon amateur de poissons et d'œufs, depuis leur installation à tous les deux, Antonio avait doublé sa consommation. En effet, le Hollandais ne semblait pas pouvoir se priver de ces deux aliments et s'en servait à tous les repas que cela soit prévu ou non.

-Tu me fixes encore, grogna Jan.

-Je profite de la vue, rétorqua-t-il en souriant.

Il capta le petit sourire en coin qui disparut pour une bouchée de toast. Tss, saleté de bout de pain qui lui volait une réaction plus si rare mais toujours chérie.

Le cœur plus joyeux encore, Antonio avala son petit-déjeuner en souriant largement, ayant presque envie de siffloter. Il débarrassa, ne se privant pas pour entonner un chant de chez lui alors que son amant se promenait dans la maison, la pipe au coin des lèvres et le journal dans la main.

-Un jour il se prendra une porte qu'il aura oublié de fermer, soupira-t-il faussement.

X

Antonio passait le balai sur la terrasse ensoleillée, chantonnant toujours. Il sursauta à peine lorsque Jan surgit devant lui sans bruit, l'air revêche, son écharpe flottant dans le vent léger.

-Tu sors, Jantje ?

-Je suis à court de tabac. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Prenant un air pensif, l'Espagnol fit tourner le balai entre ses mains avant d'aller le ranger.

-Je t'accompagne, ça me reviendra en cours de route.

Il attrapa sa veste et son portefeuille puis le rejoignis à l'extérieur, lui volant au passage un baiser et emmêla leurs doigts entre eux, balançant joyeusement leurs poignets.

Le visage perdu dans sa grosse écharpe bleue et blanche, Jan ne disait rien, l'air neutre. Il ne montrait aucune émotion, mais Antonio le connaissait depuis assez longtemps pour apercevoir l'étincelle d'enthousiasme dans les iris glacés. Il pouvait sentir la faible pression de la main calleuse sur la sienne.

Ils firent un premier arrêt afin que le blond puisse se réapprovisionner en tabac et faire ainsi craquer une allumette pour allumer sa pipe nouvellement fournie.

Ils observèrent distraitement les ronds de fumée s'élever dans les airs.

-Tu te rappelles de ce que tu voulais acheter ?

-Ça me reviendra devant les rayons, je pense...

Et ils sortirent de la chaîne les bras chargés de sacs, des tomates tentant de s'en enfuir.

-C'est une bonne affaire, je te dis ! Une promotion pareille ! Il fallait en profiter !

Les bouffées se faisaient plus rapprochées, donnant au Hollandais des similitudes avec les anciennes locomotives à charbon.

-Toi et l'argent, alors... souffla le Méditerranéen.

Il l'embrassa sur la tempe en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds et faillit trébucher, tout juste retenu par son compagnon.

-Regarde où tu mets les pieds.

Cette remarque le fit sourire, malgré qu'elle avait été presque aboyée. Jan et les sentiments, alors...

Couché dans leur lit commun, Antonio somnolait dans le noir. Il ouvrit subitement les yeux lorsque la couche bougea, grinçant faiblement, signalant ainsi que Jan venait de se coucher à son tour. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour qu'il s'endorme, lui permettant ainsi de s'en approcher et de se coller contre lui.

De toutes leurs addictions, celle-ci était la plus forte.

* * *

**Vous pouvez toujours me proposer des idées de couples :3**

**Voracity666**


	22. France & Biélorussie – Le pari

**Bonne lecture~**

**Demande** de quelqu'un de Hell Oceans  
****

****Corrigé par le Mongol.****

* * *

22- France &amp; Biélorussie – Le pari.

France était connu pour être un grand séducteur, ses conquêtes ne se comptaient plus depuis un moment tellement il était difficile de suivre le mouvement. Il ne s'en vantait pas autant qu'on le prétendait, se contentant de sous-entendu discrets et bien amenés, les soirs de retrouvailles amicales.

Et nous étions justement à l'une d'entre elles, la fratrie latine s'était réunie, avec Prusse, Pays-Bas, Belgique et Luxembourg en bonus.

L'alcool coulait des tonneaux depuis quelques heures déjà, et le sérieux s'était envolé avec quelques couches de vêtements.

-Je comprends toujours pas comment t'y es arrivé, balbutia Espagne en secouant lentement la tête. Ils te tombent dans les bras sans que tu ne fasses rien !

Gilbert lâcha un ricanement moqueur, sa chopine prête à se déverser au moindre geste brusque.

-La règle d'or, 'Tonio, c'est l'assurance ! Regarde le maître !

Sifflant son verre en un temps record, l'albinos soigna sa tenue débraillée et se leva, accostant Romano qui tentait d'échapper à Roumanie passablement beurré, tentant de lui sucer le sang.

L'échange ne parvint pas jusqu'aux oreilles des spectateurs, toujours est-il que l'Italien piqua un fard, détourna le regard et ne se débattit pas lorsque Prusse l'embrassa.

-Et un nouveau couple ! S'exclama Belgique en levant sa choppe.

Les joues rosées, elle attrapa Portugal par le col pour lui rouler une pelle surprise, renversant à moitié sa bière sur eux.

-Et encore un ! Eut-elle le temps de s'exclamer avant que Mattéo ne reprenne ses lèvres.

Jan lui aurait bien volé dans les plumes -on ne touche pas à sa sœur !- mais Feliciano ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher avant d'avoir décuvé quelques heures.

-Mais je suis sûre qu'il existe au moins une nation qui te refusera ses faveurs, reprit Antonio.

Profitant de l'absence de Gilbert, il s'allongea, calant la tête sur les cuisses de son demi-frère.

-Ah oui ? Et qui ça ?

-Biélorussie.

France déglutit difficilement.

X

Ses amis lui avaient octroyé un mois. Passé ce délai, il devait avoir visité le lit et l'entrecuisse de Natalya, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Sans mourir ou perdre une quelconque partie de son anatomie, si possible.

-Et si j'y arrive ?

-À la prochaine réunion, on reconnaîtra ton titre de « pays de l'amour » ! Promirent Espagne et Prusse.

-Mon honneur est en jeu, donc...

-Exactement. À dans un mois ! Je prépare les rendez-vous avec les pays !

Gilbert fut coupé dans ses ricanements par un coup de coude dans les côtes de l'Espagnol qui sourit avec compassion.

-Que ta bonne étoile t'accompagne Francis. J'ai réservé une chambre à l'hôpital.

Il ne reçut qu'une grimace en réponse, son ami peu rassuré.

Mais Francis ne pouvait pas reculer face à l'ampleur d'un tel défi. Son honneur et sa réputation étaient en jeu. De plus sa curiosité était titillée. Son charme réussirait-il à réchauffer le cœur de glace de la Biélorusse ? Seul les jours à venir le sauront.

Il monta dans l'avion.

X

-Je te remercie de ton hospitalité, Natalya.

La nation ne répondit rien, fouillant dans le vaisselier afin d'en sortir un service agréable à l'œil et qui ne ferait pas trop politique.

L'eau chaude sifflait dans la bouilloire et le gâteau dorait dans le four, son odeur chaude emplissait la pièce de manière agréable.

-Ta cuisine est joliment aménagée.

-C'est grande sœur qui s'est occupée de la décoration. Je n'aime pas vraiment ça.

-Qu'est-ce que tu aimes, alors ?

Il intercepta le regard méfiant de la jeune femme.

-Je ne fais que des conversations ! Se défendit-il. Rien de plus ! Mes intentions sont louables, je le jure !

Natalya se contenta de servir le thé et de découper le gâteau tout juste sorti du four. Elle s'assit à sa gauche, lui rappelant alors qu'elle était droitière. Un mot de travers, des propos malvenus, et elle lui faisait une boutonnière rouge tripes.

Et malgré cette menace sous-jacente, la nation française tenta de mettre en marche une conversation, se heurtant aux silences glaciaux, les regards noirs et les réponses simples sans développement.

La tâche était ardue, mais Francis refusait de s'avouer vaincu et revenait à la charge tout le long de son séjour, bien content du temps que prenait la visite protocolaire de son président.

Et malgré les répliques cinglantes, les menaces horrifiantes et à peine voilées, Francis tint bon, usant de ses siècles d'expérience passée à charmer tout un chacun. Et il fallut bien un résultat.

X

-Nous reconnaissons donc publiquement que la France est le pays de l'amour.

Debout, l'air pitoyable, Antonio et Gilbert tenaient leurs paroles, les autres nations européennes les fixant avec ébahissement, mais cet état d'être atteignit des sommets lorsque Francis se leva, fit signe à ses amis de s'asseoir et se racla la gorge, réclamant ainsi le silence.

Natalya se posta derrière lui, ses pommettes un peu rosées.

-Un mois qui vient de s'écouler, et quel mois ! En effet, je viens de livrer un combat des plus éreintants, mais sans perdre espoir une seule fois.

Il se tourna, portant les mains délicates de la Biélorusse à ses lèvres.

-Car frôler votre cœur, ma mie, est le plus doux des trésors.

* * *

**Vous pouvez toujours me proposer des idées de couples :3**

**Voracity666**


	23. Lorraine & Alsace

**Les personnages appartiennent à Aristo-Barjo.**

**Bonne lecture~**

**Demande** de Yuu Kirkland  
****

****Corrigé par le Mongol.****

* * *

23-Lorraine &amp; Alsace – Un p'tit coin de paradis.

Dans son miroir, Élisabeth se sourit. Sa robe neuve la mettait en valeur, comme elle s'y attendait en l'achetant. Tournant sur elle-même, elle s'examina sous toutes les coutures avant de se juger prête.

Attrapant sa serviette en cuir, elle se hâta jusqu'à la gare où elle prendrait le train en destination de Paris afin d'y retrouver les autres régions et de pouvoir ainsi démarrer l'habituelle réunion bimensuelle.

Elle savait qu'elle y trouverait ses vieux amis Bretagne, Nord-Pas-de-Calais et Corse. La réunion se déroulera comme à son habitude : demande d'Indépendance, menaces de mort et invitation à l'alcoolisme. Un véritable paradis !

Il faudra tout de même faire attention à Francis qui déprime toujours un peu au cours de la réunion. Heureusement, il était facile de lui redonner le sourire, ne serait-ce qu'avec des spécialités régionales !

Arrivée à la gare de l'Est, l'Alsacienne frissonna un bref instant avant de poursuivre son chemin avec l'étrange impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose, impression qu'elle occulta lorsque son corps fut écrasé par des vingtaines d'autres. Ah, les joies du métro parisien !

X

-J'dis bonjour, salua Quentin en entrant à son tour.

-Maintenant que tout le monde est là -pose ce verre Bourgogne- la réunion va pouvoir commencer -lâche Bretagne, Basse-Normandie- dans le calme et la bonne humeur -quelqu'un peut réveiller Corse ?

Avec difficulté, les points importants et sensibles du meeting purent être abordés et... débattus ?

-DE TOUTES FAÇONS, JAMAIS JE N'OBÉIRAIS À UN NORMAND !

-NATHALIE LÂCHE CETTE ÉPÉE !

-BASTON, BASTON !

-DU SANG, DES TRIPES !

-VOS GUEULES !

Mais Francis ne fut pas entendu et les dossiers volaient en tout sens, les feuilles retombant mollement sur les régions échevelées et excitées par l'échange de coups présents.

Au milieu de toute cette agitation, Alsace sentit deux bras l'enserrer doucement, bien que fermement, et elle se retrouva collée contre cette poitrine confortable de son agresseur. Tu parles d'une agresseur !

Aussi grande et svelte qu'elle pourrait être rondelette et de taille modeste, aussi brune qu'elle pouvait être blonde, Lorraine était aussi différente que pourrait l'être les deux faces d'une même pièce.

Mais elles étaient aussi inséparables que lesdites faces.

-Je ne t'ai pas vue à la gare... murmura l'Alsacienne.

-J'avais des choses à faire, donc je suis venue par le train précédent. Ou celui d'encore avant, va savoir...

Elle l'embrassa dans le cou de manière discrète. De toutes façons, tous les autres étaient bien trop occupés par la scène breto-normande pour s'occuper du couple que les deux « jeunes » régions formaient. Pas qu'elles se cachaient à proprement parler. Disons plutôt qu'elles n'aimaient pas vraiment étaler leur vie privée. C'est pour ça d'ailleurs qu'elles finirent par s'éclipser, voyant la situation s'envenimer (Quentin avait enlevé son manteau. Pas bon, ça).

Elles n'allèrent pas loin, s'engouffrant dans une salle intitulée dans un couloir vide, où elles resserrèrent leurs étreintes, leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent pour ne plus se lâcher et les mains glissèrent sous les vêtements, se faisant caressantes. La jolie robe tomba sans bruit sur le parquet, laissant Lisbeth en talon et sous-vêtements, sous le regard doré presque bronze de Lorraine.

Cette dernière retira prestement ses propres vêtements, la petite blonde contre elle, un peu intimidée.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elles se trouvaient en une pareille situation, elles avaient sauté le pas il y a bien longtemps déjà. Et malgré qu'elles connaissent le corps de l'autre sur le bout de leurs doigts (littéralement), il y avait toujours un peu de timidité, une appréhension de première fois.

Lorraine dégrafa prestement le soutien-gorge en dentelle de sa compagne puis attrapa la lourde poitrine qu'elle malaxa adroitement, le visage niché dans son cou pour y déposer de petits baisers légers et de profonds coups de dents. Ces actions combinées furent récompensées de soupirs et de gémissements alors qu'Élisabeth s'abandonnaient aux mains connaisseuses. Elle se rattrapa à elle lorsque ses jambes menacèrent de la lâcher alors que les caresses s'intensifiaient, leur faisant quitter le mur au profit du sol où les cheveux détachés de l'Alsacienne s'étalèrent en corolle.

Lorraine cessa ses attentions câlines et se détacha d'elle pour l'observer avec tendresse : il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait profiter de cette vision aussi enchanteresse ! Elle, et juste elle !

Ladite vision enchanteresse passa les bras autour du cou de son amante pour l'attirer à elle, lui ôtant sa lingerie restante afin de lui prodiguer les mêmes attentions et la rendre pantelante de désir en la noyant sous les coups de dents, les griffures, les coups de lance plus ou moins soutenus et les mains exploratrices qui eurent tôt fait de se faufiler entre les cuisses largement ouvertes afin de donner fin à la frustration qu'elle savait en train de s'accumuler.

-Lisbeth... râla pitoyablement Lorraine. Plus...

Elle la fit taire d'un baiser, souriant au passage, et obtempéra, marquant ce corps si différent du sien de ses dents.

Élisabeth aimait ce goût salé-sucré de la peau claire de Lorraine sous sa langue, l'air d'abandon pur dans les yeux mi-doré mi-bronze, la douce moiteur contre ses doigts, la caresse de sa poitrine à chaque respiration et l'amour profond qu'elle pouvait voir tout le long de l'acte. Ce qu'elle l'aimait.

* * *

**Vous pouvez toujours me proposer des idées de couples :3**

**Voracity666**


	24. Pays-Bas & Danemark – Storm party !

**Jan / Jantje : Pays-Bas ; ****Søren : Danemark ; Bieke : Belgique ; Niek : Luxembourg ; Nils : Norvège ; Jökull : Islande  
**

**Bonne lecture~**

**Demande** de Retour d'acide****

****Corrigé par le Mongol.****

* * *

**loveyourfiction** : Alors, pour tes demandes de couple, j'y réfléchis encore, car ça reste quand même dans les plus fréquents... A voir, donc !

Merci d'avoir lu et reviewé, bonne continuation o/

* * *

24- Pays-Bas &amp; Danemark – Storm party !

-Jan, Jan ! Regarde !

Soupirant, le Hollandais se tourna afin de faire croire à Søren qu'il le regardait alors qu'il était absorbé par la couleur inquiétante du ciel. Un orage, vous croyez ? C'est plausible...

-Et là, t'as vu ?

Mais Jan était tout à ses pensées météorologiques et non aux « exploits » de son petit-ami. Ce dernier fit la moue, descendit de la balançoire et courut jusqu'à lui, le prenant dans ses bras.

-Tu me fais la tête ?

-Non. Va y avoir de l'orage.

-Oh.

Se blottissant un peu plus contre lui, le Danois cala sa tête contre son épaule, regardant approximativement dans la même direction.

-Tu as peur de l'orage ?

-Pas moi, répondit-il en recrachant sa fumée. Mais mon frère et ma sœur.

-Tu veux que je vienne avec toi, ce soir ?

Jan tourna la tête vers lui autant qu'il le put afin de le fixer de son habituel regard neutre. Presque une mise au défi.

-Bah quoi ? Tu t'inquiètes pour eux, j'ai bien le droit de te proposer de l'aide, non ?

Toujours ce regard.

-Et puis Nils est avec Jökull. Il ne rentrera pas avant la fin du week-end.

Imperturbable jan.

-Je t'aime ?

C'est dingue à quel point ce mec pouvait rester immobile.

-Je n'arrive pas à faire les devoirs d'économie, à l'aide, avoua-t-il en resserrant son étreinte à l'en étouffer.

Jan éloigna sa cigarette de sa bouche, soufflant nonchalamment la fumée, et passa son bras dans le dos de son petit-ami, s'amusant à l'ébouriffer et cachant son sourire amusé.

-Des comme toi, faut pas en faire plus, râla-t-il faussement.

-C'est un oui ? S'exclama-t-il avec espoir. Et arrête avec mes cheveux !

Il le lâcha et tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux, mais Jan continuait son acte, s'amusant bien de la situation.

-Oui, non.

-Q... Quoi ?

Reportant sa cigarette à ses lèvres, il fit un pas sur le côté, prêt à s'éloigner sans donner plus d'explication. Ce qu'il fit, par ailleurs.

-Jan ! Ah, non, tu vas pas me faire ça ?!

Trottinant pour tenter de rattraper le pas extrêmement rapide du Hollandais, Søren l'interpellait, tentant de savoir à quoi correspondait ces réponses sans queue ni tête et si il pouvait aller chez eux ou pas.

Et, tout devant, Jan laissa son sourire étirer ses lèvres.

X

-Je me demande à quoi peut bien ressembler le petit-ami de grand-frère...

Bieke sourit à son cadet qui nourrissait une espèce d'obsession envers leur aîné. Il n'y avait qu'à voir ses cheveux approximativement coiffés comme les siens. Qu'elle s'empressa de défaire du bout des doigts, d'ailleurs.

-Bieke, non ! Couina-t-il.

-Oh si, mon petit !

Commença alors une course-poursuite dans la maison entre Niek qui voulait garder sa coiffure et Bieke qui cherchait à la défaire. Et c'est ce moment que choisirent Jan et Søren pour ouvrir la porte, chacun récupérant l'un des deux coureurs.

-Oh, il est trop mignon ! S'exclama soudainement le Danois. On dirait toi qui aurait rétréci au lavage !

Et de câliner ce pauvre Niek qui faisait une tête de chien malheureux.

-Tu es le... petit-ami de Jantje ? Hésita Bieke en s'approchant à son tour.

Il faut dire que Søren faisait plus ou moins la même taille que son compagnon, donc le qualificatif de « petit » était assez... dérangeant. Pas à sa place.

Mais il n'en avait cure et eut tôt fait d'échanger le benjamin pour la cadette qui poussa un mini cri de terreur en se sentant décoller du sol.

X

Lorsque l'orage éclata, déchirant le ciel avec force, ils étaient prêts à lui faire face, la chambre des parents (la plus grande) avait été envahie de couettes et de coussins, de livres et de bonbons, telle une pyjama party.

Søren avait été vite adopté par les deux plus jeunes, particulièrement Niek qui voyait en lui une version de son grand frère avec un côté gaffeur en plus. L'ambiance fut très joyeuse avec les pitreries du nouveau blond qui savait rendre une histoire captivante même si il fallait frapper plusieurs fois Jan avec ses gestes larges, mais celui-ci ne lui tint pas rigueur, il voyait son frère et sa sœur s'amuser, faisant abstraction du tonnerre grondant à l'extérieur.

Finalement, ce fut Bieke qui l'aida pour son devoir, étant assez avancée dans ses études, Jan devait superviser ceux du plus jeune.

-Chacun le sien ! S'était alors exclamé Søren. Quoique... on échange, dis ?

Faussement vexée, la jeune fille l'avait gentiment tapé alors que le plus jeune riait à nouveau et son aîné souriait faiblement.

Et, lorsque l'horloge leur signala une heure fortement avancée dans la nuit, on s'enroula dans les couettes, on bougea beaucoup et on se disputa faiblement.

-Hé ! Moi aussi je veux dormir auprès de grand frère !

-La prochaine fois, Niek, la prochaine fois... marmonna d'une voix ensommeillée Bieke.

-Tu dis ça à chaque fois ! Søren, dis oui !

-Non. C'est mon Jan à moi, d'abord !

-Il était à nous avant toi !

-Raison de plus pour que j'en profite à mon tour !

Et, au milieu de la simili dispute, Jan restait imperturbable.

-Sinon, je peux aussi dormir dans ma chambre, vous savez...

-AH NON, TU RESTES LÀ !

Et tout le monde de se presser contre le Néerlandais qui n'en demandait pas tant.

-Allez, dis oui Søren !

-Dors Niek.

* * *

**Vous pouvez toujours me proposer des idées de couples :3**

**Voracity666**


	25. Wy adulte & Écosse – Amourette d'été

**Lachlan : Écosse / Rhian : Pays de Galle / Ace : Australie / Willoh : Wy / "Tiago" (Santiago) : Bermudes**

**Bonne lecture~**

**Demande** de Yuu Kirkland  
****

****Sinon, un peu d'émotion... ça fait au moins un an que cette fic existe ******

****Corrigé par le Mongol.****

* * *

25-Wy!adulte &amp; Écosse – Amourette d'été.

Elle était d'une beauté insolente, tout en courbe et en longueur. Ses longs cheveux châtains, ramenés sur le côté gauche de son visage, ondulant en des nuances plus claires. Ses yeux verts rappelaient les forêts vierges bien que quelques étincelles dorées s'y faisaient parfois voir. Sa peau dorée par le soleil donnait envie d'y glisser les mains et de ne jamais les retirer.

-C'est beau, la nature, marmonnait Écosse.

Il mâchonnait son cigare comme à chacune de ses réflexions, alors qu'à ses côtés Angleterre hochait la tête, le nez dans son ouvrage de broderie. Plus loin, Australie et Sealand comparaient la taille de leurs biceps à grands renforts de ahanements, sous le regard passif du koala.

Mais Wy était bien loin de çà, observant les poissons colorés qui se faufilaient autour de ses chevilles. De l'eau jusqu'au mollet, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Ce qui laissait champ libre à ceux qui souhaitaient l'observer à loisir.

Comme Écosse le faisait depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes.

-Tu sais, elle va finir par prendre feu si tu continues de la fixer ainsi.

Lachlan rata de quelques centimètres Pays de Galle qui haussa les épaules. Qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut, après tout, ils étaient assez âgés pour recouvrir la Terre d'une nouvelle génération !

D'ailleurs, la belle revenait, son perpétuel air neutre remplacé par un léger sourire un peu pensif, ses sandales à la main et son short couvert de sable. Short qu'elle plaça au soleil, restant ainsi en bikini.

-Joli, il est récent, non ? S'enquit Rhian.

-Je l'ai acheté avec Irlande.

Elle tourna sur elle-même, entourée de soleil. Ses cheveux semblaient dorés, la nimbant d'un voile léger qui adoucissait ses traits.

-En tout cas, tu devrais te dépêcher d'aller te baigner, avant que les enfants ne se décident à en faire leur terrain de jeu ! La conseilla le Britannique.

-Tu as raison...

Elle jeta un regard aux autres nations un peu plus loin avant de rejoindre les vagues.

-Dans combien de temps, tu penses, Alfred sortira sa planche de surf pour défier Ace ?

-Je dirais... dix minutes ?

-Pareil ?

Lachlan reposa son cigare qui acheva de se consumer dans le cendrier, faisant grogner Arthur à l'odeur désagréable.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'entêtes avec ces trucs ? Ça pue !

-Les filles trouvent ça sexy, se contenta-t-il de répliquer avec un sourire en coin.

-Et pour la jupette, c'est pour ton côté féminin ? Ricana le Gallois.

-Allez bouffer des mandragores.

Il sortit de sa chaise soudainement, lança un sourire moqueur à ses frères et se dirigea à son tour au rivage, n'allant pas plus loin que le bord, laissant l'eau lui lécher les pieds.

-Hey, papy, tu comptes nager ou t'as besoin de tes brassards ?! L'interpella l'Australien.

-Du respect, blanc-bec. C'est pas parce que nous sommes chez toi qu'il faut te prendre pour un empereur ! Du vent...

Ace lui tira la langue avant de détaler pour rejoindre ses cousins qui l'accueillirent à grands cris et grands gestes, laissant l'Écossais là.

-Tu comptes te baigner ? L'interrogea Willoh. Si c'est le cas, il faudrait peut-être enlever tous ces vêtements, tu ne penses pas ?

Elle sortit d'entre deux vagues pour l'interroger, sirène ruisselante d'eau.

-Peau de roux oblige, il vaut mieux que je reste habillé avant de prendre la couleur de ton maillot de bain.

-Ce serait un très beau rouge.

-Ça risquerait de jurer avec mes cheveux, tu ne penses pas ?

Il échangèrent un petit sourire et Lachlan fit un pas de plus dans la mer, l'eau lui allant à mi-mollet.

-Il faudrait voir... Je ne peux pas dire sans avoir de preuves.

Ils s'approchaient l'un de l'autre à petits gestes, s'amusant de petites piques sans importance, jusqu'à ce que le plus vieux ait de l'eau à mi-cuisse, son bermuda bien trempé et qu'elle soit à moins d'une quinzaine de centimètres de lui, son sourire en coin ne la quittant plus.

-Tu sais ce que tu fais, petite fille ?

-Et toi donc, vieil homme ?

-Moi, je sais toujours ce que je fais, c'est ce qu'on appelle la sagesse.

-Ou la folie.

-Un trait qu'a en commun n'importe quel Kirkland...

Et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, de manière presque imperceptible. Les mains se joignent sous l'eau, se pressent, se serrent, ne se lâchent plus. Le soleil sur leur peau, le vent dans leurs cheveux, le corps de l'autre contre le sien... Et Bermudes leur sauta dessus avec un cri aigu et enfantin.

-TIAGO !

-Hue !

Willoh éclata de rire alors que Écosse se débattait pour faire descendre l'insolent archipel qui le prenait pour une monture. Et qui venait de briser un moment important en toute impunité et innocence.

Lorsque enfin Santiago descendit du dos de la nation en piaillant gaiement malgré son âge avancé, les deux plus vieux échangèrent un regard en coin avant de le détourner, souriant malgré eux.

Et les mains se retrouvèrent, se lièrent à nouveau, se caressèrent doucement dans l'eau salée. Et les lèvres se pressèrent entre elles encore et encore. Les corps se rapprochèrent, se frôlèrent, se collèrent l'un à l'autre. Ils ne voulaient plus se lâcher. Il n'y avait pas de raison, de toutes façons.

-À L'ATTAQUE ! Hurla Alfred en sautant sur sa planche de surf.

Et la planche de surf de foncer vers le couple et de les frapper de plein fouet.

* * *

**Vous pouvez toujours me proposer des idées de couples :3**

**Voracity666**


	26. Allemagne & France – Petite romance

**Bonne lecture~**

**Demande** de quelqu'un de HO  
****

**Corrigé par le Mongol.**

* * *

26- Allemagne &amp; France – Petite romance.

La guerre était finie. Il y avait des morts, des blessés, des dégâts matériels en tout genre. Des orphelins, des veuves et des veufs.

Il y avait la mort. Mais aussi la vie.

Et l'amour.

-Ludwig ? Regarde-moi...

-F... France ? C'est toi ? C'est...

Il fut propulsé dans les bras de France par une impulsion de celui-ci qui le serra fortement contre lui. Ce fut une étreinte désespérée mais forte. Et elle ne fut pas défaite de sitôt.

X

-Tant d'années se sont écoulées. Et elle ne reviendront pas.

Les deux corps alanguis sous les draps se serraient l'un contre l'autre. Les respirations étaient lourdes et profondes, les cheveux étaient emmêlés, les peaux étaient luisantes de sueur. Les deux amants dormaient du sommeil du juste, ne se lâchant pas une seule fois. Ils avaient trop perdu de temps à se tourner autour, à se faire la guerre et à s'ignorer pour ne pas savourer chaque seconde passée ensemble.

Ils passaient les journées côte à côte à se distraire de milles manières, la lecture à voix haute, les jeux de société, ouvrages, siestes...

Ils se redécouvraient par petits gestes, petits mots, se remémorant le passé doux qu'ils avaient partagé et oubliant les coups durs et les trahisons, autant de leurs propres faits que de ceux de leurs dirigeants respectifs. Ah, les Hommes...

Il n'y avait personne en-dehors d'eux, juste deux yeux bleus dans lesquels se perdre, des cheveux blonds avec lesquels jouer, des bras fins ou puissants où se réfugier. Et un amour dévorant.

X

-Ludwig, tu me passes le pain ?

Le repas était différent de bien d'autres auparavant. En effet, Italie du Nord et Prusse avaient été invités, autant pour les rassurer de leur état physique et mental, ainsi qu'avoir des nouvelles du monde extérieur. Leur présence, bien qu'un peu étrangère après des semaines coupés de tout contact, était grandement appréciée. La grande amitié de Feliciano et l'amour fraternel de Gilbert envers Ludwig, et l'inverse pour Francis. Prusse ne disait mot, couvant du regard son plus si petit-frère qui possédait une tranquillité de l'âme dont il aurait pu en être jaloux si son regard ne restait pas hanté malgré les attentions nombreuses de son meilleur ami.

Feliciano, lui, babillait en tous sens, faisant l'essentiel de la conversation qui était parfois agrémenté de quelques mots de France et de regards d'Allemagne qui le faisaient parfois rougir, augmentant le sourire moqueur de Prusse.

Quel couple farfelu, n'est-ce pas ? Mais ne l'étaient-ils pas tous ?

X

L'amitié franco-allemande. L'alliance franco-allemande. L'entente franco-allemande.

Pourquoi cacher leur relation si le monde entier était au courant de l'entente de leurs deux pays ? L'un des deux aurait été une femme qu'un mariage aurait été organisé à n'en pas douter !

Depuis la réconciliation des deux pays, des félicitations leur avaient été adressées d'un peu partout, ainsi que quelques moqueries en tout genre qui n'étaient pas toujours courtoises.

Mais ça leur passait au-dessus de la tête. Bien au-dessus, même.

Qu'ils soient au courant ou qu'ils ne le soient pas n'était qu'un détail. Ils n'attendaient rien de leur part ? Ni félicitation, ni accord, ni commentaire là-dessus. Et encore moins de leurs proches.

Que tout le monde croit que Francis avait une aventure avec Angleterre ! Qu'ils pensent que Ludwig entretient une relation platonique avec Italie du Nord ! Si ça peut leur faire plaisir...

-Non, Francis, pas en public ! Couina Ludwig, le plus bas possible.

Sur sa cuisse, la main habile poursuivait toujours son chemin, montant de plus en plus haut, de plus en plus près de...

-Francis !

La main se retira, mais pas le petit sourire joueur des lèvres du susnommé.

-Cette réunion est d'un ennui... soupira-t-il. J'ai hâte qu'elle finisse !

Il se pencha discrètement vers son oreille, lui murmurant tout ce qu'il comptait lui faire une fois libéré de leurs devoirs de nation, obtenant un léger rougissement sur les pommettes de l'objet de son attention.

Mais Ludwig savait que leur relation n'était pas portée que sur le sexe et que malgré les avances un peu osées et les promesses renversantes, il pouvait rester des heures à se compter fleurette et à se regarder yeux dans les yeux.

-Tout ce que tu veux, mais pour le moment, concentre-toi, je te prie, je dois écouter, c'est important.

Sagement, France se redressa et prit des notes pour donner le change, bien que sa jambe était prise de tics, s'agitant silencieusement.

X

Le soleil caressait le parquet de ses rayons, glissant à travers les volets mal fermés de la veille.

Les vêtements étaient froissés, laissés là où ils étaient tombés, et les deux corps sur le lit défait respiraient paisiblement.

Malgré les apparences, les deux hommes n'avaient fait que s'écrouler sur leur couche, la veille, jetant leurs habits un peu n'importe où, et se pelotonnant l'un dans les bras de l'autre, la soirée ayant été épuisante.

Ludwig fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux, mais il resta là où il était, observant le visage endormi de son compagnon.

-_Ich liebe dich_, souffla-t-il.

* * *

**Vous pouvez toujours me proposer des idées de couples :3**

**Voracity666**


	27. Danemark & Islande

**Bonne lecture~**

**Demande** de Lily-of-the-Northen-Valley****

**Søren : Danemark / Jökull : Islande / Nils : Norvège**

**Corrigé par le Mongol.**

* * *

27- Danemark &amp; Islande – L'ombre du grand-frère.

-Nils n'est pas là ? Marmonna Søren en entrant.

Jökull secoua la tête de manière négative, signifiant ainsi que la voie était libre et qu'il pouvait donc cesser de raser les murs. De toutes façons, il allait faire tomber un vase si il continuait. Moche, le vase. Pas grave, ce sera la faute du chien. Et tant pis si ils n'avaient pas de chien. Ce sera alors la faute de Iceberg, le poisson rouge. Ou de Titanic, son compagnon d'aquarium.

-C'est sympa chez toi, poursuivit le Danois.

Il reçut un regard ennuyé en réponse.

-Bon, d'accord, je me tais, grommela-t-il.

Ça sembla le satisfaire car le petit sourire en coin qu'arborait Jökull valait un grand sourire lumineux de Søren. C'est dire.

Prenant place sur le canapé comme il y avait été invité, Søren continuait de regarder à droite et à gauche, comme si il s'attendait à ce que le grand-frère surgisse de la pile de magazine.

-Détends-toi.

Jökull lui tendit sa bière avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés, ne laissant que leurs cuisses se frôler et leurs bras se toucher.

Un silence un peu tendu s'installa entre eux alors que le Danois reprit son inspection du salon, recevant un long soupir de sa droite.

Et c'est de cette même droite que vint soudainement une main aventurière qui montait toujours plus haut sur la cuisse ferme, tandis qu'il se tendait toujours plus.

-Moi qui pensait que tu serais encore plus enthousiaste que d'habitude en étant dans un endroit privé et non public... grogna Jökull.

-Oui, enfin chez toi, c'est peut-être un peu plus risqué ! Couina Søren en réponse. Alors que chez moi...

-Alors que chez toi, ton colloc' est tellement expansif qu'on ne sait si il est là ou pas !

Søren baissa les yeux et lâcha l'affaire. Son petit-ami était décidé à franchir le pas ici et maintenant, plus qu'à espérer qu'ils puissent rejoindre son lit avant l'irréparable !

Oui, ce genre d'irréparable là. De celui qui laisse des tâches sur le sol et sur les meubles, qui pourrit l'ambiance de l'entourage et de la famille et qui vous poursuit jusqu'à votre lit de mort.

-Tu préfères visiter ma chambre ?

Le relança Jökull d'une voix sensuelle.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il se relève, attrape le plus jeune et disparaisse dans l'escalier à l'étage à la recherche de ladite chambre.

Lorsque cela fut fait, le lit fut aussitôt investi, au plus grand plaisir de son propriétaire qui ne le montra que d'un petit sourire en coin, vite disparu sous les lèvres du Danois.

-La bête semble se réveiller, commenta-t-il.

Aussitôt, ladite bête se figea et lui offrit un regard inquiet.

-Tu es sûr que Nils ne va pas survenir ? Non pas que j'ai peur de lui, mais je comprendrais tout à fait que...

Soupirant et voulant des yeux, il se maudit de lui avoir laissé une seconde de réflexion qui lui avait suffi pour penser à mal et trop. Il l'attrapa de nouveau par la nuque, l'embrassa presque avec violence et se pressa contre lui, s'amusant de sa réaction alors que son érection se collait contre son bas-ventre. Il avait envie, lui ! Il avait envie de sauter le pas, d'offrir cette soi-disant virginité à son petit-ami, depuis le temps qu'ils s'attendaient et en parlaient à voix basse !

Ledit petit-ami se trouvait bien trop occupé par toutes les sensations qui le submergeaient, pour réfléchit correctement et occulta peu à peu sa peur du grand-frère surprotecteur dont l'ombre planait au-dessus d'eux.

Leurs gestes furent maladroits, entravés par leur soudaine timidité ainsi que par l'excitation qui faisait bouillir leurs veines. La lampe gisait sur le sol, au même titre qu'une partie des couvertures, mais ils n'en avaient cure. Il y avait ce corps inconnu en face du sien qu'il fallait découvrir et faire sien. Et ils avaient si peu de temps...

Les vêtements bloquaient aux articulations, les faisant gronder et s'impatienter. L'excitation leur brûlait le bas-ventre de manière douloureuse. Ils s'attaquaient au moindre morceau de peau découverte, s'amusant de la réaction de l'autre.

Des halètements succédaient aux gémissements. Les supplications répondaient aux grognements alors que les membres étaient enfin libérés de leurs entraves de tissus, permettant un plus grand champ d'action.

Le lit craquait doucement au rythme de leurs ébats, accompagnés de leurs voix mêlées qui, tour-à-tour chuchotaient et criaient, donnaient des ordres, suppliaient ou déclamaient leurs sentiments.

La porte était restée ouverte, laissant l'air s'échapper et évitant ainsi à la température d'augmenter plus que ça n'était déjà le cas.

Ils n'entendirent pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, encore moins chaque grincement afin d'être fermée correctement. Pas plus que la vaisselle entrechoquée dans la cuisine. Ou le craquement des marches de l'escalier en bois.

Par contre, la tasse s'écrasant sur le parquet ciré fit un bruit assez assourdissant pour figer le petit couple s'ébattant qui se tourna alors dans la direction du bruit.

-N... Nils, glapit Søren de manière peu virile.

Ledit Nils semblait encore moins expressif que d'habitude, ce qui était en soi un exploit, observant son petit-frère adoré dont l'entrejambe n'était caché que par les muscles développés du bras du Danois.

-Je vais chercher de la soude, déclara-t-il finalement.

* * *

**Vous pouvez toujours me proposer des idées de couples :3**

**Voracity666**


	28. Belgique & Hongrie – Pardon

**C'est déstabilisant d'imaginer ce genre de scène dans le lieu où vous travaillez. Mais pas pire que la fois où j'ai imaginé Francis charmer une quelconque nation dans le Marionnaud où je faisais mon stage...**

**Bonne lecture~**

**Demande** de Lily-of-the-Northen-Valley et de Aristo-Barjo  
****

**Bieke Willems : Belgique**

**Corrigé par le Mongol.**

* * *

**Xiiorca** : Oups, désolée, j'ai oubliée de te répondre !

Sinon, pas de souci, chacun doit trouver ce qu'il y cherche, tout les couples ne vont pas forcément à tout le monde :3

Et j'ai noté tes demandes de couples, merci de les avoir suggérés, encore des sueurs froides TT

Merci d'avoir lu et reviewé, bonne continuation !

* * *

28- Belgique &amp; Hongrie – Pardon.

Élizaveta consulta le registre du jour avec attention. La journée promettait d'être longue, au vu de la liste fournie de clients et de leurs soins personnels. Ils n'allaient pas trop être de trois pour s'en occuper.

Parmi les habitués, elle remarqua un nom inconnu. Willems. Pour un californien. Ça aura au moins le mérite de la reposer après le suédois.

X

Accompagnant son précédent client à l'accueil où sa collègue l'encaisserait, Eli se tourna vers une jeune blonde à l'air timide qui semblait vouloir se cacher derrière son magazine.

-Mlle Willems ? J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre.

Elle eut un petit sourire en réponse au sien, bien plus large, avant qu'elle ne se lève et ne la suive dans le dédale du spa.

Elle ne tenta pas de faire la conversation, voyant bien que les gestes auront plus de portée que les mots, et la guida au vestiaire où elle la laissa quitter ses vêtements au profit d'un peignoir, d'une paire de tongs et de sous-vêtements jetables.

-Vous pouvez prendre place sur le lit.

On lui avait déjà dit que sa voix était apaisante et permettait de mettre ses clients en confiance et, une fois de plus, elle put en voir le résultat sur la jeune fille qui se détendait au fur et à mesure du temps qui passait. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour qu'elle s'endorme, faisant sourire la praticienne. Lorsqu'il faudra la réveiller afin de changer de côté, il n'y aura qu'à espérer qu'elle ne tombe pas du lit !

X

-Vous pouvez vous relever, chuchota Élizaveta, pour ne pas trop la brusquer.

Quittant la pièce qui se rallumait doucement, elle la laissa enfiler son peignoir et les tongs puis la guida de nouveau au vestiaire afin qu'elle se rhabille, pendant qu'elle-même allait nettoyer la salle avant de la rejoindre pour la mener jusqu'à la caisse où elle ouvrirait le portefeuille.

Pliant les serviettes avec la force de l'habitude, elle eut la surprise de sentir une paire de bras l'enserrer par derrière, alors qu'une tête se pressait contre son épaule.

-Je t'ai attendu pendant toutes ces années, déclara la responsable, d'une petite voix.

Cette position, cette voix...

-B... Bieke ?

Pour toute réponse, l'étreinte se resserra sur elle.

-Mlle Willems ? Essaya-t-elle.

-Tu m'appelais par mon prénom, avant.

-Mais tu es partie.

Elle la relâcha et recula d'un pas, l'air blessé. Ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai, bien sûr, mais ça ne restait pas très agréable à entendre.

-Liza, murmura-t-elle.

-Plus ce surnom. Va-t'en, j'ai d'autres clients.

Elle lui tourna le dos, s'éloignant.

-Donne-moi une chance, juste une...

Tête basse, Bieke se dirigeait vers la sortie.

-C'est d'accord, finit-elle par coasser.

Élizaveta se racla la gorge afin de reprendre une voix normale, évitant le regard lumineux d'espoir que son ex lui lançait.

-Mais juste une. Blesse-moi encore une fois comme tu l'as fait et tu passeras par la fenêtre ! Compris ?

Bien que son regard était mortellement sérieux, ça n'empêcha pas Bieke de passer lentement sa langue sur ses lèvres, les yeux brillants de promesses.

-Je connais ce regard... reprit la praticienne, souriant malgré elle.

-Bien sûr que tu le connais.

Leurs nez se frôlèrent, les surprenant. Leurs corps s'étaient rapprochés sans qu'elles n'y fassent réellement attention, les forçant à se faire réellement face.

Elles s'embrassèrent.

Ce n'était pas un baiser doux, plein d'espoir.

Ce n'était pas un baiser violent, plein de colère.

C'était un simple baiser, un peu timide et maladroit.

Leurs mains restèrent à leurs places, sagement.

Il leur fallait reprendre leur relation, panser les blessures et apprendre à faire de nouveau confiance. Reprendre le chemin qu'elles avaient déjà parcourues ensemble et lui donner une nouvelle direction qui, espéraient-elles, prendrait un meilleur tournant que leur histoire précédente.

Elles se séparèrent, le souffle court et les joues rouges, détournant le regard dans des directions différentes afin de reprendre contenance.

-Tu... tu as toujours mon numéro ?

-Tu croyais peut-être que j'allais te supprimer aussi facilement de mon répertoire ? Se moqua la Belge.

-Sous le coup de la rage, c'était fort possible...

-Même pas en rêve !

-Quand vous aurez fini, toutes les deux, vous quitterez la salle et passerez en caisse, les coupa une autre praticienne.

* * *

**Vous pouvez toujours me proposer des idées de couples :3**

**Voracity666**


	29. Allemagne & Italie du Sud

**Bonne lecture~**

**Demande** de **Guest &amp; Resiliency6**

**Corrigé par le Mongol.**

* * *

**Xiiorca :** Oups, désolée, j'ai oubliée de te répondre !

Sinon, pas de souci, chacun doit trouver ce qu'il y cherche, tout les couples ne vont pas forcément à tout le monde :3

Et j'ai noté tes demandes de couples, merci de les avoir suggérés, encore des sueurs froides TT

**Kimiyona :** Ton couple est ajouté, merci :3 Par contre, je sais pas si j'arriverais à le rendre aussi mignon que tu sembles le vouloir... Enfin, on verra !

Contente que le couple t'ait plu, sinon :)

Merci à toutes les deux d'avoir lu et reviewé, bonne continuation !

* * *

29- Allemagne &amp; Italie du Sud – Un petit coin de paradis.

Ludwig souffla sur sa tasse, tentant vainement de la refroidir.

-Bois tant que c'est chaud, _idiota _!

Il ne releva pas la phrase, patientant sagement auprès de sa tasse, alors que son interlocuteur avalait difficilement, se plaignant de s'être brûlé avec fortes plaintes.

Lorsqu'il remarqua que son unique spectateur n'avait aucune réaction, il se mit à renifler, lui montant ainsi les larmes aux yeux. Jetant un regard en la direction de l'Allemand, il prit un air mignon.

-Tu sais, tu peux seulement me demander un câlin, pas besoin de faire toute cette comédie, Romano, soupira-t-il en posant sa tasse.

Il n'eut pas de réponse mais il n'en avait pas besoin, connaissant suffisamment son compagnon pour deviner la grimace qu'il tirait.

D'ailleurs, il finit par le repousser, grommelant de le lâcher, qu'il l'étouffait et lui tenait trop chaud. Cachant son sourire, Ludwig obtempéra et reprit sa tasse pour la déguster enfin.

Il ne fit aucun commentaire lorsqu'une tête brune s'installa sur ses genoux, au risque de recevoir la boisson chaude dans la figure.

Le silence s'étirait alors qu'il glissait la main dans les mèches foncées, frôlant celle si particulière qui lui permit d'obtenir un léger gémissement. Ainsi qu'un coup d'ongles dans la cuisse.

-Lâche, Romano, grogna-t-il.

-Touche pas à la mèche, alors, répondit l'intéressé.

Ils éloignèrent leurs mains en même temps, souriant malgré eux.

Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps pour que leur petit manège recommence encore et encore, leurs sourires s'agrandissant.

-Tu m'ennuies, se plaignit faussement l'Italien.

-Tu veux que je t'occupe d'une autre manière, peut-être ? Lui proposa-t-il.

Ils échangèrent un regard noir de désir contenu mais ne bougèrent pas plus de leurs positions actuelles.

Ludwig déposa sa tasse vide sur la table basse avant qu'un « malheur » ne survienne. Il glissa alors son autre main sous la chemise un peu relâchée, telle une invitation à ce geste.

Les mains sur ses cuisses resserrèrent leurs prises, les ongles entrant dans la peau à travers le tissu souple. Et bientôt des dents se refermèrent dessus, envoyant un pic de douleur à son compagnon qui y répondit en comprimant un peu plus le début d'érection dans le pantalon de son Italien.

-Retire crocs et griffes, petit tigre.

Le surnommé donna un coup de bassin pour réclamer la même chose, mais à ce niveau-là.

-Nous avons un deal.

Ils retirèrent en même temps les éléments gênants.

Romano roula sur le dos, tournant ainsi son visage vers celui de Ludwig qui se pencha alors pour l'embrasser.

-Tu m'as l'air bien parti, chuchota-t-il.

-Avec un allumeur comme toi, c'est difficile de faire autrement, _idiota_.

Un nouveau baiser.

-Nos frères vont survenir d'une minute à l'autre...

-J'ai pas vraiment envie de penser à eux, là...

La chemise italienne fut déboutonnée, laissant le torse musclé à la peau dorée victime des grandes mains.

-Je crois bien que je partage le même avis.

Les mains reprirent leurs ballets sensuels pour ne cesser que pour taquiner l'autre.

Encore un baiser.

-ET OUI, L'AWESOME MOI VOUS PRIVILÉGIE DE SON AWESOME PRÉSENCE !

La porte rencontra amoureusement le mur derrière, dans une explosion de bonheur.

Romano agita un plaid blanc en guise de drapeau alors que Ludwig se collait au sol, l'ai raffolé.

-La guerre a repris ? Chuchota-t-il.

Il y eut un silence lourd.

-C'est juste ta patate de frère... râla l'Italien.

Il replia la couverture, referma sa chemise, s'assit bien droit dans le canapé et se mit à bouder.

Soupirant, Ludwig se releva en époussetant ses vêtements et alla accueillir son aîné.

-Gilbert, tu es vraiment bruyant et d'un sans-gène à toute épreuve.

-C'est ainsi qu'on m'aime !

-C'est _malgré_ ça, tu veux dire, marmonna Romano.

-Tu devrais coucher plus souvent avec ton copain, il a l'air frustré, commenta-t-il.

* * *

**Vous pouvez toujours me proposer des idées de couples :3**

**Voracity666**


	30. Turquie & Japon – Soumission

**Ouf ! Je peux enfin ranger le premier fichier ! Et oui, 43 pages pour OpenOffice, ça a l'air d'être trop lourd :P**

**Bonne lecture~**

**Demande** de BlueNagami avec une Uke!Turquie****

****Corrigé par le Mongol.****

* * *

30- Turquie &amp; Japon – Soumission.

Installé devant le kotetsu, Japon mâchonnait l'extrémité de sa plume, les yeux fixés sur les feuilles éparses devant lui.

Des encriers, des crayons, des feuilles, des gommes, des plumes, des tons, des esquisses, couvraient la surface boisée, prouvant ainsi l'activité dans laquelle il était plongé.

Il posa la tête sur la feuille gribouillée et échappa un soupir las. Il n'avait aucune inspiration et son éditeur attendait après lui.

Un grand fracas le redressa violemment.

-Salut Kiku ! Je viens te tenir compagnie, l'interpellait-on familièrement.

Son visage revint sur la surface plane. Ce n'était que le Turc. Plus qu'à espérer que son rival de Grec ne traînait pas dans le coin, ou alors le reste de la journée s'annonçait pour le moins agitée.

-Kiku ?

Il devait être inquiet par l'absence de réponse. Alors, il grogna, mais ne bougea pas d'un centimètre pour autant. Il était bien, là, la tête sur la table et les pieds au chaud.

-Ça va ? Tu es malade ?

Que d'agitation... Il soupira de nouveau et secoua la main.

-Non, ça va. Je suis en panne d'inspiration. La feuille blanche. Tout ça...

-Ah...

Sadiq se laissa tomber sur un coussin et fouilla dans la pile de story-boards griffonnés.

-Je comprends pas tout, mais ça a l'air bien.

-C'est nul, oui ! S'énerva leur auteur en se redressant. Mon éditeur est venu il y a quatre heures et je dois trouver mieux !

-Tu fais ça pour le plaisir ou l'argent ? L'interrogea-t-il.

-Le plaisir, évidemment, ce n'est pas en étant mangaka que je serais richissime !

Son regard brûlait de déterminisme, faisant penser à un combattant.

-Tout doux, grand fou, ricana le Turc.

Il remit en place les feuilles malmenées et entreprit de ranger ce qui traînait sur le kotetsu.

-Bon, t'arriveras à rien si tu continues à t'obstiner de cette manière, décréta-t-il d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune remarque.

Kiku l'observait, l'air morne et désabusé.

Ses outils de travail disparurent devant lui, remplacés par diverses pâtisseries, turques ou japonaises, ainsi que du thé encore chaud, provenant d'une thermos encore fumante.

-Une pause s'impose ! S'exclama le Turc.

Il poussa vers lui une des tasses et se servit dans les plats.

-Allez, détends-toi ! Si ça ne fonctionne pas cette fois, ça fonctionnera une autre fois !

Kiku le tourna vers lui et le sonda de son regard impénétrable, le gênant.

-Il y a un souci ?

-Tu as bien dit que je devais me relaxer ?

-Oui, c'est plus ou moins ce que j'ai dit.

Sadiq continua de grignoter, sans arrière-pensée, alors le Japonais se rapprocha au point de se coller à son dos.

-Tu veux bien m'aider, à me détendre ? Avec tes mains, par exemple, susurra-t-il.

-C'est proposé si gentiment...

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Sadiq sente sous son dos le parquet, sa veste déjà dézippée et une langue s'engouffrant dans sa bouche.

Kiku pesa de tout son poids sur le corps du Méditerranéen et plus précisément sur son bassin où il pouvait sentir son désir s'éveiller.

-Tu as l'air encore plus frustré que moi, remarqua-t-il.

-Ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu, aussi...

Leurs bouches se ressoudèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Les vêtements quittaient les corps, s'amassant autour d'eux.

Sadiq n'en pouvait plus de gémir et de se frotter contre ce corps tentateur qui refusait de lui donner satisfaction, s'amusant plutôt à la titiller en tout sens, augmentant sa frustration avec une espèce de satisfaction cruelle.

-Tu as l'air de vouloir quelque chose, susurra son tourmenteur.

-C'est toi que je veux, râla-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas de demander.

Il referma sa main sur la hampe au supplice, y appliquant une forte pression qui le fit geindre délicieusement.

-Demande mieux... Tu sais si bien le faire... lui ordonna-t-il à l'oreille.

-Je... je t'en supplie, haleta-t-il.

Il écarta les cuisses à son maximum, mettant en valeur son érection majuscule, appuyant ses propos. Il ne rata pas les yeux assombris par le désir de son partenaire, malgré son regard embrumé.

-Quelle indécence, roucoula Kiku tout bas. Tu mériteras d'être puni.

Sa prise se raffermit, faisant couler quelques larmes au Turc.

-Mais je sais être gentil et je vais laisser passer ton insubordination.

Les gémissements devinrent du plaisir pur dans les secondes qui suivirent.

* * *

**Vous pouvez toujours me proposer des idées de couples :3**

**Voracity666**


	31. Islande et Sealand – Concours

**Mais qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait écrire TT... Ah, mais c'est moi en fait... Je me traumatise toute seule !**

**Bonne lecture~**

**Demande** de moi-même****

****Corrigé par le Mongol****

* * *

31- Islande et Sealand – Concours.

-Tu verras, je serai une grande nation, un jour !

Islande ne lui adressa qu'un regard blasé, comme c'était le cas depuis plus d'une heure. Depuis que la micro-nation Sealand s'était incrustée chez lui, en fait.

Planté dans son confortable salon, l'insupportable blondinet ne cessait de gesticuler en tous sens, braillant de manière incompréhensible.

Prenant son mal en patience, Jökull sirotait sa boisson et piochait dans son bocal de réglisse, histoire de faire passer le temps.

Peut-être allait-il finir par se rendre compte de son désintérêt total et décamper ? Ou alors, le lustre allait se détacher et lui tomber dessus... Un geyser pouvait se développer sous le plancher du salon et l'ébouillanter...

Ou, alors, une tempête de neige pouvait se déclarer et les bloquer tous les deux, le temps que ça se calme.

L'Islandais laissa retomber la tête contre la vitre, suite à la dernière mauvaise nouvelle.

-Wah, de la neige ! S'émerveillait le gamin avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Qu'ai-je fait aux dieux ?

En plus, Norvège venait juste de le quitter, aucune raison pour qu'il ne revienne avant quelques mois. Il était piégé.

-Je vous en supplie, sortez-moi de cette situation...

-Dis, dis, tu pourrais me donner des conseils pour que je sois encore plus au top ?

Islande grogna, les sourcils baissés et les bras croisés. Mais il allait le lâcher, oui ?

-Va te perdre dans la neige, marmonna-t-il.

Quoique, s'il faisait ça, Angleterre ne laisserait pas passer et serait capable de lui déclarer la guerre à nouveau. Un casse-pied pour un autre. De deux maux, choisir le moindre.

-Mais éloigne-toi, bon sang !

Il le repoussa sans ménagement et alla à la cheminée afin d'entretenir le feu qui y était, plus par nostalgie et souci d'esthétisme que par réelle tentative de chaleur. Les radiateurs étaient là pour ça.

Il sentait le regard du plus jeune sur lui, pesant sur ses mouvements qui se firent un peu maladroit. Il évita de peu la chute de la bûche sur ses pieds. Manquerait plus qu'il se les casse pour parachever la soirée.

-J'imagine que tu vas devoir rester pour dîner, soupira l'Islandais.

-Wah, tu m'invites ? C'est cool ! S'exclama-t-il en réponse.

_Tellement bruyant..._

Une idée lui traversa la tête, lui donnant un sourire presque effrayant.

-Je te préviens, je ne te ferai aucune concession. Ce que tu vas manger sera islandais. Aucun moyen d'y échapper.

Inconscient des mets qui allaient lui être servis, Peter promit avec une sincérité enfantine qui n'arrangea pas le sourire de Jökull.

_Dommage que j'ai déjà fini le requin..._

X

-Alors, qu'as-tu pensé de ce repas ?

Camouflant difficilement son sourire, Jökull faisait la vaisselle. Il avait préparé son repas « spécial Danemark », lui qui vante la cuisine de chez lui. Bref, les pires spécialités de son pays.

-C'était super bon ! S'exclama-t-il contre toute attente.

_Remarque, il a été élevé par un Kirkland..._

-Alors, qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour devenir une vraie nation, dis ?

_Mais c'est qu'il comptait pas lâcher le morceau..._

-Évite de harceler tes aînés, déjà, déclara-t-il froidement.

Contre toute attente, Peter avait sortit un carnet et écrivait avec application le « conseil » qui lui avait été lâché.

_Est-ce que c'est une blague ?_

Abandonnant la vaisselle dans l'évier, Jökull prit le torchon entre ses mains et le tordit plus qu'il ne s'essuyait.

-Je ne comprends pas ta motivation. Tu es seul maître sur ta plate-forme. Tu ne dois rien à personne, aussi faible soit ta population, tu ne cours pas le risque de révolution ou de guerre meurtrière. Je t'envie, d'une certaine manière, tu sais...

Il reposa son torchon malmené en soupirant.

-Je veux de la reconnaissance ! Aboya le marin, l'œil flamboyant. Je veux participer aux décisions importantes ! Marquer l'Histoire et grandir !

Ce qui le fit taire, ce fut la bouche de l'Islandais sur la sienne.

* * *

**Vous pouvez toujours me proposer des idées de couples :3**

**Voracity666**


	32. Prusse & France – Morning after

**Je me suis fait plus que plaisir pour cette fois, comme vous allez vite vous en rendre compte x)**

**Une référence à LinkstheSun, qui trouvera ? :D**

**Bonne lecture~**

**Demande** de Black-Cherry88** &amp; Saori-chan**

**Corrigé par le Mongol**

* * *

32- Prusse &amp; France – Morning after.

-Je crois que Gilbert est ivre, commenta Ludwig d'un ton plat.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Du doigt, le blond pointa son aîné.

-Peut-être parce qu'il tente de draguer le mur.

-Faut dire qu'avec son étagère, il est particulièrement sexy.

Remarquant alors que son interlocuteur -Søren- était tout aussi rond, il laissa tomber. D'autant plus lorsque Berwald passa à toute vitesse pour « laver l'affront de cette étagère de IKEA ».

Pourquoi était-il venu, déjà ?

Parce que Francis lui avait promis le numéro de Matthieu, c'est vrai.

-JE SUIS ZORRO ! Hurla son aîné en courant à travers la pièce.

_Pense à Matthieu, pense à Matthieu, s'exhorta-t-il._

Avisant Francis non loin de là, Ludwig se dirigea vers lui, agréablement surpris de la relative sobriété de l'ami de son frère.

-Franz, je vais devoir y aller.

-Ho Lulu ! Déjà l'heure ?

-Oui hélas.

Il se força à sourire et quitta la demeure aussi vite que cette marée ivre lui permettait. Il put d'ailleurs aider Roderich qui tentait de porter sa petite-amie dans la voiture. Pour le remercier, le musicien le conduisit jusqu'à chez lui où il put dormir du sommeil du juste. Juste bourré, mais juste quand même.

X

En elle-même, la fête ne s'arrêta que tard dans la nuit ou tôt dans la journée, selon le point de vue.

Par terre, des corps ivres se mêlaient aux cadavres de bouteilles et aux affaires éparpillées.

-Mes parents vont me tuer, mais ça valait le coup, commenta Francis.

Surtout lorsqu'on était à la limite du sobre avec un appareil de photo à la main et assez de situations gênantes pour monter de sacrés dossiers.

-Ah, il semblerait que l'étagère a préféré Vash à Berwald... Celui-ci se serait consolé avec... un abat-jour, d'accord... J'ignorais que Arthur avait l'alcool exhibitionniste, et encore moins qu'il nous cachait de pareils abdos ! Siffla-t-il. Qu'avons-nous d'autres... Non, les Écossais ne portent rien sous le kilt, merci de l'information, Lachlan.

Il continua son petit tour d'inspection, mitraillant à tour de bras et commentait à voix haute toutes ces découvertes. Il commencerait sûrement à ranger, tant qu'il y était, l'alcool qu'il avait consommé un peu plus tôt ne lui rendrait pas la tâche facile demain matin.

-Et, le meilleur pour la fin, nous avons retrouvé Gilbert !

-Franz, chouina ce dernier.

-Ah, pas encore en train de cuver ? Ça m'étonne de toi ! Se moqua-t-il gentiment. Bon, si t'es encore conscient, je vais au moins te coucher dans la chambre d'ami, ce sera plus confortable que le coussin des chats !

Ce ne fut pas facile comme périple, mais au moins y était-il arrivé, et sans risquer leurs vies, s'il-vous plaît ! Bon, certes, Gilbert avait failli dégringoler les escaliers dans l'autre sens, mais c'était un détail. Et puis, il l'avait rattrapé !

-Terminus pour toi ! Déclara-t-il en le couchant. Bon, moi je repars en bas éviter d'autres comas éthyliques. _See you_~

Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller bien loin, son ami gémissant soudainement.

-Du calme mon Gilou ! C'est pas ta première gueule de bois, ça va passer !

Il lui tapota l'épaule dans un geste inutile, et le borda de nouveau.

Lorsqu'il repartit vers la porte, le manège recommença.

-Bon, j'ai compris, je reste avec toi, soupira-t-il.

Résigné, il se glissa sous les draps après s'être débarrassé de ses vêtements. Il ne fit pas vraiment de commentaire lorsque le « malade » se colla à lui, semblant le prendre pour une bouillotte.

-Faîtes que je sois le seul à être au courant de cette situation, pria-t-il.

X

Le lendemain ne fut facile pour personne.

Gueule de bois, situation honteuse de la veille ou du moment présent, tout un chacun tentait de se donner l'air présentable et se jurait de ne plus jamais boire. Comme si on y croyait...

Loin de tout ce remue-ménage, Francis et Gilbert continuaient de cuver comme des bienheureux.

Puis Antonio eut l'idée de retrouver ses vieux amis, une fois sorti de l'aquarium -vide- où il avait élu domicile une partie de la nuit.

Il ne fut guère discret dans son entreprise, et finit par s'échouer sur le lit double, réveillant assez violemment ses occupants.

-Putain, Tonio ! Hurlèrent-ils par habitude.

-_Let's the party _! Chantonna celui-ci en réponse.

Puis il se rendormit, rendant au silence ses droits, et laissant ses amis dans une situation quasi embarrassante.

-On met ça sur le compte de l'alcool ? Proposa Francis, bon prince.

-Plutôt deux fois qu'une.

* * *

**Vous pouvez toujours me proposer des idées de couples :3**

**Voracity666**


	33. France & Grèce

**L'univers de Percy Jackson appartient à Rick Riordan !**

**En bonne grosse fan de PJ, et comme on m'a demandé de varier les univers, aussi, je me suis fait ce petit plaisir :3**

**Bonne lecture~**

**Demande** de Black-Cherry88****

****Et je tiens à signaler que je suis déçue :( Personne n'a reconnu le "JE SUIS ZORRO" du NMT sur Magic System ?****

****Corrigé par le Mongol****

* * *

****Guest : C'est noté ! Un pseudo, peut-être, pour que tu te reconnaisses ?****

* * *

33- France &amp; Grèce – Moitié humain, moitié divin.

Héraklès regardait paisiblement le paysage dévasté face à lui.

À ses côtés, Francis respirait par accoups, échevelé et les joues rosies.

-C'est un beau combat, statua le premier.

-J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'as laissé seul face à deux hippalectryons, réussit à articuler le blond.

-Tu préférais peut-être te charger du lion de Némée ?

Le teint légèrement vert du fils d'Aphrodite suffit comme réponse.

-Tu vois. Allons, récupérer cette satané dague et rentrons.

-Tu ne prends pas ton trophée ?

Pour illustrer ses propos, il pointa du doigt la fourrure qui était étalée sur le sol. Son ami y donna un bref coup de pied.

-Ce n'est parce que je porte le même nom que je vais copier ses habitudes.

Ils récupérèrent alors la raison de leur quête, la dague d'argent d'Artémis, et purent rebrousser chemin, direction les camp des Sang-Mêlés où ils la déposeraient parmi les autres objets de quête prenant la poussière.

Comme à chaque fois, il fallut empêcher Francis de s'emparer du miroir de Méduse qui semblait l'appeler. Et empêcher Héraklès de se blottir sur le coussin de Hypnos.

-Parfois, je m'inquiète au sujet de votre instinct de survie, commenta Chiron.

X

Les yeux fixés sur les flammes, les deux demi-dieux regardaient leurs linceuls finir en cendres.

Entourés par leurs fratries respectives -celle d'Aphrodite et celle d'Apollon- ils s'échangeaient des sourires entendus sur des sujets qui échappaient à leur entourage. De toutes façons, ils étaient absorbés par les flammes.

Étonnamment, leurs pensées s'accordaient, et il se se remémorèrent leur arrivée au camp, la première fois.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans la forêt juste avant de passer les barrières protectrices, se confortant mutuellement lorsqu'il fallut faire face à Chiron, dans toute sa splendeur de centaure millénaire.

Ils s'étaient pris la main dans un même geste, ne se lâchant pas une seule fois, encore moins lorsque leurs parents divins les reconnurent de la colombe pour l'un et de la lyre pour l'autre.

Il fallut bien qu'ils se séparent lors du repas, mais ils restèrent dans le champ de vision de l'autre.

Si le petit blond fut facilement accepté par ses frères et sœurs, ce ne fut pas le cas de son ami. Il ne faisait pas vraiment fils d'Apollon entre ses cheveux châtain et son air endormi, sa stature musclée et, pire, son prénom.

Sérieusement, appeler son fils Héraklès ? Un demi-dieu, en plus ?

Il faisait plus fils d'Arès ou d'Hypnos, mais lorsqu'il prit part aux activités artistiques, il fallut bien accepter son ascendance.

Et puis, il avait été reconnu.

X

-Hellas... râla Francis.

Il se laissa tomber sur les jambes de son ami qui accusa le coup, habitué. Les boucles blondes s'étalèrent sur ses épaules, mais il restait très soigné.

-Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, Francis ?

-Ces pestes d'ondines m'ont volé mon ruban, répondit-il sur un ton vexé.

-Eh bien, mets en un autre, ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui manque dans tes affaires ni dans ton bungalow.

À ce moment-là, il releva la tête, lui montrant ses yeux bien trop bleus dans lesquels il se perdit.

-Mais c'est celui que tu m'avais offert, bouda-t-il en agitant les jambes.

-Je t'en offrirai un autre, promit Héraklès. Si ce n'est que ça...

-Mais...

-En attendant, tu devrais les attacher, avant que tu ne te plaignes qu'ils te gênent, ou que tu t'es encore coincé dans la boucle de ma ceinture.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais pas fait exprès...

Il fit la moue en se rappelant ce souvenir si honteux. La tête qu'avait fait tout le monde lorsqu'ils avaient dû chercher de l'aide... Sans oublier les insinuations gênantes ni les commentaires déplacés...

-Allez, installe-toi, je vais tenter de faire quelque chose.

Se plaçant entre les jambes de son ami et se reposant contre son torse, Francis laissa ses cheveux au bon soin du Grec qui les tressa avec adresse et y glissa les quelques fleurs qu'il avait à sa porté.

Lorsque son ouvrage fut fini, il déposa un baiser sur la nuque découverte et passa les bras autour des épaules fines.

-Et te voilà présentable, s'amusa-t-il.

-Je le suis toujours, voyons ! S'offusqua-t-il faussement.

Tournant légèrement la tête, Francis l'embrassa rapidement.

-Oh, si tu commences comme ça...

Il le replaça correctement sur lui afin qu'il lui fasse face et l'embrassa plus franchement, ce qui ne semblait pas lui déplaire.

-Faudrait peut-être leur dire qu'ils sont grillés et qu'ils ne sont pas très discrets ? Proposa une jeune satyre latino.

* * *

**Vous pouvez toujours me proposer des idées de couples :3**

**Voracity666**


	34. Lituanie & USA – Scène de ménage

**NON, je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé en cours d'écriture TT**

**Bonne lecture~**

**Demande** de Black-Cherry88, Lily-of-the-Northen-Valley &amp; Vladamdam (y'a du monde ôo)  
****

****Corrigé par le Mongol****

* * *

34- Lituanie &amp; USA – Scène de ménage.

Lituanie nettoyait avec application la salle de bal.

Il en avait les mains noires, la cire s'était agglutinée autour de ses mains et sous ses ongles, la poussière lui avait formé une carapace, le ternissant.

Le parquet se devait d'être parfait car ce soir USA donnait une grande réception, comme dans l'ancien temps, pour une raison qui lui demeurait obscure. Oh ! Il n'avait pas cherché à le savoir non plus.

Il avait perdu l'habitude de la curiosité en étant au service de la nation russe, particulièrement lorsque sa cadette lui rendait visite. Là, il valait mieux tenter de disparaître dans les murs.

Les portes s'ouvrirent dans un fracas qui laissait deviner l'identité de la personne : Alfred F. Jones.

Toris ne put s'empêcher de geindre mentalement en voyant les grosses bottes boueuses salir son dur labeur en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, et sans le moindre remord, en plus !

-ALFRED ! Chouina-t-il.

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de comprendre, qu'il se recevait le chiffon enduit de cire en pleine face. Et la double porte claqua derrière un Lituanien assez agacé. Bon, okay, complètement hors de lui.

Les portes claquaient derrière lui, ses pas résonnaient contre les murs.

Bon, se disputer pour quelque chose d'aussi... dérisoire, était sans nul doute indigne de deux nations comme eux. Mais c'était une accumulation de toutes petites choses qui venait d'exploser.

Une bombe à retardement.

-Sors de cette chambre Alfred ! Hurla-t-il.

La porte se referma tout doucement cette fois, mais l'intrus ne suivit pas l'ordre donné, s'avançant vers le lit où son collègue s'était réfugié.

-Toris, commença l'Américain avec une petite voix.

-J'espère que tu as enlevé tes écrases-merde, grinça l'appelé. Sinon, je te jure que je te ferai lécher la saleté qu'elles ont laissé, avec la langue !

Avec un air coupable, Alfred contempla ses pieds toujours chaussés. Et, effectivement, des tas de saletés marquaient chaque endroit où elles s'étaient déposées.

Notant le silence coupable, Toris se retourna avec brusquerie et le pointa d'un doigt rageur.

-Je passe toutes mes journées à entretenir cette foutue baraque afin qu'elle reluise de partout, comme tu me l'as réclamé ! Et toi, tu dégueulasses tout sans même y penser ! Tu doubles ma part de travail sans même t'en soucier ni t'excuser ! Tu es un monstre égoïste !

Alfred préféra laissa la tête et faire le dos rond, attendant que la tempête passe et qu'il puisse en placer (enfin) une.

-En plus, tu as décidé tout seul de faire un bal, mais c'est à moi de préparer le buffet et la grande salle, d'appeler le traiteur et d'envoyer les invitations ! De rendre chaque pièce un tant soit peu présentable, d'obliger Tony à ranger son bordel en même temps qu'il m'insulte et forcer ta foutue baleine à rester dans l'eau au lieu de bousiller le jardin que je me suis embêté à tailler et à entretenir pendant toutes ces années ! Et y'a aussi...

Fatigué, Alfred le coupa en l'embrassant rapidement, ce qui eut le mérite de le faire taire pour de bon. Mais pas de le calmer à proprement parler puisqu'il continua de gesticuler tout de même.

-Ça y est, tu t'es calmé ?

-Si je me suis calmé ? Grogna-t-il tout bas.

Oulà, il aurait mieux fallu qu'il se taise parce qu'il venait de jeter de l'huile sur le feu, en grand inconscient qu'il était.

Il se retrouva au pied du lit, les quatre fers en l'air et la nuque douloureuse, la couverture emmêlée à ses membres.

Debout sur son lit, Toris le toisait de toute sa hauteur, ses yeux lançant des éclairs à tout va et les poings fermement serrés, prêt à lui tomber dessus si jamais il l'ouvrait maladroitement de nouveau.

-Je t'ai suivi jusque chez toi, abandonnant tout mes amis et ceux que je considérais comme ma famille ! Je passe mon temps à travailler, soit pour mon supérieur, soit pour tes beaux yeux ! Je n'ai même pas une minute pour ma propre personne !

Les quelques secondes où il reprit bruyamment sa respiration ne furent pas brisée par l'Américain qui n'en menait pas large, réduit au silence par l'attitude orageuse de son petit-ami.

-JE NE SUIS PAS TA BONNICHE ! Éclata-t-il.

Il sauta alors du lit, se réceptionnant sur le parquet sans un bruit, et attrapa le blond par sa manche de sweat, le traînant jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre qu'il claqua derrière lui.

-Et tu peux courir pour être excusé ! Lui lança le Lituanien.

-Toris ? Couina Alfred en grattant le battant.

* * *

**Vous pouvez toujours me proposer des idées de couples :3**

**Voracity666**


	35. Pologne & Ukraine – Friendzone

**Hé hé hé, si vous ne précisez pas ce que vous voulez, rien ne m'interdit de ne PAS les mettre en couple x)**

**Bonne lecture~**

**Demande de Pologne de HO (Oui, le même que pour le France &amp; Pologne)**

**Corrigé par le Mongol**

* * *

**Sayuki-chan :** Ta proposition est notée ! Merci d'avoir voulu les mettre les deux micronations que je supporte le moins ensemble, c'est trop gentil

Merci d'avoir lu et reviewé, bonne continuation~

* * *

35- Pologne &amp; Ukraine – Friendzone.

Katyusha touilla sa cuillère dans la glace presque fondue tout en soupirant fortement.

À ses côtés, Feliks sirotait un milk-shake multicolore.

-Tu ne veux toujours pas me raconter ce qu'il a fait ? Ce qui s'est passé ?

Elle lâcha sa cuillère et éclata en sanglots, attrapant le mouchoir que son ami lui tendait tout en jouant avec sa paille.

-Il vaut pas tes larmes, alors sèche-les, marmonna-t-il.

-Merci, renifla-t-elle.

Elle se moucha bruyamment, reniflant encore un peu.

-Quel déplorable spectacle tu m'offres ! Commenta la Polonais.

Il se reçut un mouchoir roulé en boule sur le haut du crâne en grimaçant de dégoût.

-Je ne veux même pas savoir si tu l'as utilisé pour t'essuyer les yeux ou le nez !

Elle lui tira la langue malgré ses larmes.

-Idiot, va, renifla-t-elle.

-Ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour te faire de nouveau sourire !

Il se reçut un nouveau mouchoir sur le coin du crâne.

-Eurk ! C'est répugnant, franchement, Katyusha.

-T'as encore du chocolat ?

Se dirigeant vers la cuisine où il sortit la totalité de ses réserves, il soupira à son tour.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il l'apprécie pour la laisser ainsi squatter son appartement et vider ses mouchoirs et son chocolat.

-Est-ce que vos désirs sont satisfaits, maintenant, noble dame ?

-Absolument, mon brave. Bien que je ne sois pas contre un petit massage de la plante des pieds...

-Même pas en rêve, je viens tout juste de refaire ma manucure ! S'offusqua faussement Feliks.

En réponse, elle ôta ses chaussures lapins et agita ses pieds nus sous le nez de son ami qui prit un air dédaigneux.

-Ôtez ces vilains appendices de ma figure, je vous prie, souillon.

Elle se jeta alors sur lui et ça dégénéra en bagarre de chatouilles à renfort de coussins et autres objets leur venant en main.

Lorsqu'ils cessèrent, à bout de souffle et dépenaillés, ils tentèrent de se séparer malgré leurs membres fatigués mais n'arrivèrent à rien, se couvrant juste un peu plus de poussière.

Lorsqu'il cessèrent enfin leurs enfantillages, Katyusha avait la tête sur le torse de son ami qui, lui, caressait les cheveux cendrés étalés sur lui.

Elle soupira de nouveau, sa tristesse lui revenant en tête.

-Ne me dis pas que cet abruti te manque ! Râla Feliks, mécontent.

Il avait réussi à lui éclaircir l'humeur, c'était pas pour que l'autre albinos lui revienne en tête, pour ne pas dire dans son cœur.

-Oublie Gilbert, pour cette journée, au moins...

-Mais...

Elle tourna la tête, l'enfouissant dans la veste confortable que portait son ami. Ses épaules étaient légèrement secouées par ses sanglots.

Feliks ne dit rien, continuant ses caresses.

-Toi, au moins, tu es gentil avec moi, articula-t-elle difficilement.

_Et c'est reparti, encore ce refrain, pensa-t-il._

Rapidement, Ekaterina enchaîna des louanges sur son ami et rouler dans la boue celui qu'elle aimait, ce qui n'était pas déplaisant pour Feliks qui ne le portait pas dans son cœur.

-Si seulement il pouvait être aussi attentionné que toi... aussi gentil...

-Le jour où il aura le visage tourné ailleurs que sur son nombril ou son reflet, peut-être, critiqua-t-il en réponse.

Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Son souffle glissait sur sa peau, telle une caresse. La prise de ses mains sur sa veste semblait être une promesse.

Il resserra son étreinte sur elle de manière imperceptible, comprenant qu'il ne pourrait se contenter que de ça, à défaut d'autre chose.

-Feliks, chouina-t-elle de nouveau, pourquoi je tombe que sur des connards ? D'abord Francis, maintenant Gilbert, j'arriverai jamais à trouver un mec bien !

-Mais non, voyons, ne dis pas ça, tempéra-t-il.

-Je devrais faire comme toi...

Elle se moucha longuement, laissant Feliks sur sa faim, attendant de savoir la suite de ce qui pourrait être un compliment.

-Comme moi, donc ? La relança-t-il.

-Oui, comme toi, je vais finir par devenir homosexuelle, je tomberais pas sur des connards, au moins !

Elle replongea sa tête dans la veste de Feliks qui hésita à faire de même, le cœur brisé.

* * *

**Vous pouvez toujours me proposer des idées de couples :3**

**Voracity666**

**Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s)**


	36. USA & Chine – Par surprise

**Galèèèère... Ce que je peux détester USA :')**

**Bonne lecture~**

**Demande de Yuu Kirkland  
**

**Corrigé par le Mongol**

* * *

36- USA &amp; Chine – Par surprise.

Yao se cherchait une place dans le réfectoire bondé.

Il aurait bien tenté du côté de sa famille, mais il était en froid avec ses cousins qui le lui firent bien comprendre en s'étalant autant que possible.

Et dire qu'il en était l'aîné !

Où allait-il pouvoir s'installer ? Les places étaient rares, aujourd'hui...

Déjà que son cercle de connaissance n'était pas très large, il n'y avait que quelques membres de sa classe à être présents et étaient déjà en plein repas et en bonne compagnie.

Non, rien à faire, c'est à croire qu'il allait devoir manger dans le couloir, le plateau sur les genoux. Quelle journée de merde...

-Hey, _dude _! L'appela-t-on. Tu comptes rester debout longtemps ? Je t'invite à ma table, si tu veux !

_Mon sauveur..._ pensa Yao en se tournant vers lui, reconnaissant.

-Moi, c'est Alfred ! Mon cousin Mat' est malade, donc sa place est libre ! Babilla-t-il.

-C'est bien gentil, merci. Je m'appelle Yao.

Si, au début, le Chinois lui était reconnaissant de lui éviter le repas dans une situation précaire et inconfortable, il se maudit après plusieurs minutes, assommé par un tel débit d'informations.

-Tu dois aller où, après ? S'interrompit-il soudainement.

Il fallut quelques instants à son nouvel ami pour mettre un sens à cette question. Lorsque cela fut fait, il lui indiqua le bâtiment de sciences où il devra lutter contre son envie pressante de dormir.

-Oh, cool ! Moi aussi ! On va pouvoir rester ensemble encore un moment ! _Very good _!

Yao, lui, préféra taire son propre avis qui n'allait pas vraiment dans la même direction que la phrase précédente. Plus « _sauvez-mooooi _».

Rangeant leurs plateaux vidés de leur contenu, ils prirent donc le chemin qui les mènerait à leurs prochains cours. Ils croisèrent quelques unes de leurs connaissances, mais seules quelques banalités furent échangées et ils ne restèrent que tous les deux, dans une conversation menée par le blond seul. Parfois, Yao lui marmonnait une réponse, mais ce n'était pas toujours le cas.

-Tu dois aller à quel étage, toi ?

Ils cherchèrent du regard leurs professeurs dans le tableau blanc où ils sauront alors dans quelles salles il se retrouveraient.

_Faîtes que ce soit le plus loin possible de sa salle que nous ayons à nous séparer !_ Pria le plus vieux en le lui indiquant.

-Oh, je suis dans la salle voisine !

_Noooon..._

-On monte ?!

-Je te suis, soupira-t-il.

Heureusement, le silence étant de mise, le débit fut calmé, à défaut de stoppé, et plus agréable à l'oreille.

-Tu es dans quelle classe, toi ?

-Terminale. Et toi ?

-Wah, t'es vieux, alors ! Moi, je suis en seconde, encore !

_Si jeune et déjà irrespectueux..._

-D'ailleurs, t'a fait tout ton lycée ici ou tu en as changé ?

-Je suis ici depuis mes premières classes. J'ai fait toute ma scolarité entre ces murs.

-Même la primaire ?

-Même la maternelle. Ils les ont fermés par manque d'élèves, il n'y a pas longtemps.

-Wah !

Tournant légèrement la tête, Yao aperçut comme des étoiles dans le regard bleu du plus jeune.

-Alors, tu connais tout le monde et le bahut comme ta poche !

-Euh, oui...

-Mat' et moi on déménage souvent, donc on n'a jamais eu cette possibilité ! Encore, moi, j'ai la chance de me faire facilement des amis, mais mon cousin est trop timide pour ça, donc il est souvent seul !

_Et c'était reparti... Quel bavard !_

-... Et donc, depuis ce jour, j'ai peur des araignées et Mat' des guêpes, c'est dingue, hein ?

-Époustouflant, marmonna Yao sans avoir écouté.

Alfred fit la moue en s'en rendant compte. Il avait dû être trop enthousiaste lors des premiers instants.

-Oh, ma classe est déjà là ! Glapit-il. On se revoit plus tard, Yao ?!

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et sauta vers lui avant de faire volte-face, rejoignant ses camarades.

_Il m'a embrassé..._

* * *

**Vous pouvez toujours me proposer des idées de couples :3**

**Voracity666**

**Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s)**


	37. Bulgarie & Roumanie – Jalousie

**L'idée de ce "couple" m'est venue pendant mes vacances, mais j'ai pas réussit à lui donner le sens que je voulais :')**

**Bonne lecture~**

**Corrigé par le Mongol**

* * *

Boris triturait sa gomme, avachi sur son bureau, regardant droit devant, comme s'il voulait faire des trous à travers tout ce qui se tenait devant, professeur compris.

Il jeta un regard rapide en direction de son ami blond qui dessinait sur son cahier avec un large sourire. Il sifflotait sûrement tout bas, le connaissant.

Reprenant son attitude précédente, il maugréa tout bas, s'acharnant sur sa pauvre gomme qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, et encore moins à son propriétaire.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, il rangea ses affaires avec lenteur, se moquant bien du fait que tous se pressait sauf lui et que nous étions enfin le week-end. Non, l'idée de deux jours sans cours ne l'emplissait pas plus de joie que ça. C'était deux jours où il se trouvait enfermé chez lui entre les cours de danse classique de la grande sœur et les rattrapages du petit-frère. La première était une pimbêche vantarde et le dernier était un cancre avec des allures de faux rebelle.

Si c'était pas étouffant comme ambiance, tiens !

Une main sur son épaule le fit se retourner, tombant dans le regard lilas de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci n'avait pas perdu son sourire, dévoilant ses canines plus pointues que la moyenne.

-Ça va Boris ? T'as l'air fatigué ?! S'enquit-il.

-La semaine a été épuisante, prit-il comme excuse.

Cela parut lui suffire et il entreprit de lui raconter les projets pour son week-end avec sa famille alors qu'ils faisaient leur petit chemin à travers la foule dans les couloirs. Boris grinça des dents lorsqu'ils passèrent devant Élizaveta. Il attrapa son ami par le poignet pour le forcer à avancer. Hors de question de subir un de leur nouveau face-à-face !

C'était le week-end, après tout...

-Je vais chercher Momo, tu veux venir avec moi ? L'invita Vlad.

Passer encore un peu de temps avec lui ? Et comment !

Lui emboîtant le pas, il ne participa pas plus au monologue que précédemment, se faisant presque bercer au rythme des mots. De toutes façons, Vlad en avait l'habitude, il ne le prendrait pas mal, il le savait.

Arrivés au portail des primaires, il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps pour qu'une petite silhouette à couettes ne leur saute dessus avec un débit égal à celui de son frère, voir pire.

-Tu nous accompagnes jusqu'au bout de la rue ?

_Si ça continue, je vais finir par aller chez eux..._

-Non, va falloir que je rentre. Une autre fois, peut-être...

Tous les vendredis, la même scène se répétait, au mot près. Et tous les vendredis, Boris devait décliner l'invitation, devant rentrer chez lui au plus vite, avant que son frère ne rentre et ne mette en rogne les parents par ses nouvelles mauvaises notes.

S'il rentrait avant lui, il aurait le temps de s'enfermer dans sa chambre et se plonger dans de la musique pour couvrir les voix fortes.

Peut-être allait-il reprendre son livre, tiens ?

Pendant ce temps, Vlad irait sûrement rejoindre sa petite-amie qu'il ne lâcherait pas avant une heure tardive.

-Je suis rentré ! S'exclama Boris en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Il n'attendit pas qu'on lui réponde et fila dans sa chambre, mettant en marche sa sono sans même y faire attention, les gestes rodés par l'habitude.

Les notes de pop s'élevèrent, coupant tout autre bruit parasite. Bientôt, son aînée viendrait se plaindre en frappant contre sa porte, soi-disant qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'entraîner sur ses derniers entrechats.

Renversé sur son lit, les yeux fixés sur son plafond d'un intérêt plus que douteux, Boris ne pouvait se sortir de l'esprit le couple que formait son meilleur ami et cette Hongroise de malheur. Elle pouvait pas repartir dans son pays, elle ? Mais non, il fallait qu'elle vienne en Bulgarie et séduise ce romanesque de Roumain !

Il abattit son poing sur le matelas, la force le faisant rebondir après.

Comme tous les vendredis, il put entendre des portes claquer, résonnant à travers la maison. Le benjamin était donc rentré et se prenait des soufflantes. Dans quelques minutes, ça criera dans tous les sens avant de s'apaiser sur la traditionnelle phrase : « M'en fous ! Quand je serai majeur, je me casserai ! » et toutes les bêtises qu'un ado de 14 ans pouvait sortir en phase de pseudo rébellion. Il n'y avait plus qu'à se boucher les oreilles et penser à autre chose. Ou quelqu'un d'autre.

_Vlad, un jour, tu seras à moi_.

* * *

**Vous pouvez toujours me proposer des idées de couples :3**

**Voracity666**

**Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s)**


	38. Autriche & Prusse – Traquenard

**Fallait que je dégage ce post-it, j'en pouvais plus *w* (Oui, parce qu'au début, j'écrivais les idées de couple sur des post-it)**

**Bonne lecture~**

**Demande de Vladamdam**

**Corrigé par le Mongol**

* * *

**Hello :** Contente que ça t'ait plu :3 J'ai noté ta proposition de couple !

**Guest :** ... Tu sais quoi le pire ? J'adore ce couple. Et j'ai pas pensé à le noter. C'te hooonte ! J'ai noté ta proposition o/

**Sature-chan :** Contente qu'il t'ait plu :3 Ouiii, dommage que j'ai pas réussi à les mettre ensemble, bouhou TT

Merci à tous les trois d'avoir lu et reviewé ! Bonne continuation~

* * *

38- Autriche &amp; Prusse – Traquenard.

Roderich observait les chaînes qui le retenaient avec dédain. Comme si ça voulait dire la moindre chose pour une nation ! Ces entraves n'étaient qu'une illusion, une fausse sécurité pour des humains à l'espérance de vie risible. Que pourraient-ils bien lui faire ?

Rien. Ça leur était interdit, tout simplement. Ça et le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas la connaissance pour lui faire du mal.

Il changea de couleur lorsque la chevelure blanche et la voix narquoise entrèrent dans son champs de vision. Prusse. Évidemment.

-Ne pense pas que je vais te faire le plaisir de me laisser faire.

-Mais je l'espère bien ! Répondit Gilbert avec un sourire effrayant.

Tous deux savaient très bien comment ça allait se dérouler. Rien ne dérogerait à la règle, tel du papier à musique. C'était une espèce de rituel, une habitude qui permettait de les rassurer d'une certaine manière.

Peut-on faire confiance à la race humaine alors qu'elle tentait de faire du mal à des nations qui leur étaient hors de portée ?

Il fut jeté dans un cachot quelconque où il s'installa confortablement, attendant une visite qui ne tardera pas. Il le savait. Pourquoi déroger aux habitudes ?

D'ailleurs, des pas résonnaient à travers le couloir glacial.

-Beau temps pour la saison, déclara son hôte sur son habituel ton grinçant.

-La température est atroce. Vous nous avez déclaré la guerre pour vous réchauffer, pourrait-on croire.

Les deux regards peu ordinaires se défièrent sans qu'un mot de plus ne soit ajouté. Des petits sourires en coin étiraient leurs lèvres, mais ils faisaient attention à ne pas relever celui de l'autre afin de ne pas avoir à expliquer le sien.

Gilbert avança d'un pas, s'approchant d'autant plus des barreaux qui les séparaient. Sa main gantée attrapa l'un d'entre eux, se refermant violemment, comme si s'y trouvait à la place le cou pâle du mélomane.

-Si tu penses m'effrayer...

-Je ne fais pas que le penser, ricana l'albinos.

Ils allaient poursuivre leur mise en scène lorsqu'il y eut quelque chose de différent. Un intrus. Ou, plutôt, une intruse.

Une intruse qui ouvrit violemment la grille, le poussa dans le cachot et le referma, le tout avant qu'aucun des deux ne puisse réagir.

Lorsqu'ils reprirent leurs esprits, Élizaveta leur faisait face avec un trousseau de clés épaisses qui paraissaient dire quelque chose à Gilbert, celui-ci mettant la main à sa ceinture vivement. Évidemment, il n'y avait plus rien.

-Hé hé hé ! Rit-elle. Il semblerait que j'ai gagné mon pari avec Vash !

Elle les salua une dernière fois et s'éloigna dans le couloir en sifflotant.

Les deux ennemis se toisèrent du regard, se défiant de se moquer.

-Bon, plus qu'à attendre la relève des gardes. Ils ont un double, normalement, soupira Gilbert.

Il prit place contre le mur lui faisait face, poussant du pied les chaînes qui y rouillaient, tentant de trouver un peu de confort dans cette cellule de pierre. Autant dire qu'il fallait revoir ses exigences à la baisse, dans pareille situation.

-J'ignorais que Élizaveta était là... finit par déclarer l'albinos.

-Tu n'es même pas capable de savoir si d'autres nations se trouvent sur ton territoire ? Pathétique, ricana-t-il.

-Je t'emmerde.

Un sourire aussi moqueur que hautain sur les lèvres, Roderich bougea les mains afin d'être plus à l'aise, malgré les menottes un peu trop serrées.

-Voilà un rebondissement des plus inattendus, en tout cas ! Nous étions si bien partis, pourtant ! Se moqua de nouveau l'Autrichien. Tout était prêt, tout allait commencer, le mécanisme était bien huilé !

-Eli est un foutu grain de sable, marmonna Gilbert.

Il sortit difficilement d'une poche une petite clé qu'il balança à son vis-à-vis qui la regarde sans comprendre.

-Eh bien ? Qu'attends-tu ? À défaut d'ouvrir la cellule, je peux toujours te libérer de tes menottes.

Cachant au mieux sa surprise, le noble obtempéra et se libéra maladroitement, se massant les poignets.

-Et maintenant ? Que fait-on ?

Fouillant de nouveau ses poches, Gilbert eut la surprise d'y trouver un jeu de cartes.

-Une partie ?

Roderich hocha la tête et les cartes furent distribuées.

À ce spectacle, Hongrie piqua une colère, comprenant que son plan avait échoué. Ils allaient pourtant si bien ensemble !

* * *

**Vous pouvez toujours me proposer des idées de couples :3**

**Voracity666**

**Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s)**


	39. France & Pologne – Style

**J'avais tellement mal écrit que lorsque je me relisais, France _mangeait_ son chapeau.**

**Bonne lecture~**

**Demande de Pologne**

**Corrigé par le Mongol**

* * *

**Guest :** T'es noté ! Un pseudo pour te reconnaître ?

Merci d'avoir lu et reviewé, bonne continuation :3

* * *

39- France &amp; Pologne – Style.

L'air passablement supérieur, France arrangeant son chapeau afin qu'il tombe correctement. Dehors, il pouvait entendre Pologne arriver, parlant à voix haute.

Ah, on dirait bien que Lituanie s'était invité à leur petit-rendez-vous...

Masquant sa déception par son habituel visage séducteur, il alla leur ouvrir après qu'ils aient sonné. Heureusement, Toris lui apprit qu'il n'avait fait qu'accompagner son ami, il avait quelqu'un à voir. Et, au vu des rougeurs décorant ses joues, ce n'était sûrement pas pour échanger des recettes de cuisine !

-Hé hé, on dirait bien que ton petit-ami te fait des infidélités ! Commença Francis sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-Toris n'est pas mon petit-ami ! Corrigea Feliks. C'est un ami très cher, mais sans plus.

N'en croyant pas sa chance ni ses oreilles, Francis feignit la surprise.

-Ah bon ? Pourtant vous l'air si proches... C'est fou ce que tu me racontes là !

Il lui offrit une tasse de café, lui assurant qu'ils avaient encore un peu de temps devant eux. En tout cas, suffisamment pour rassembler toutes leurs forces en vu de leur emploi du temps.

Et oui, aujourd'hui c'était le début des soldes dans la capitale du bon goût et ni Pologne ni France n'aurait laissé passer une telle occasion ! D'ailleurs, leurs gouvernements en avaient bien conscience et les oubliaient jusqu'à la fin de la dernière démarque. De toutes façons, les deux nations les auraient envoyés sur les roses, pour peu qu'ils daignent décrocher !

Évidemment, ils n'étaient pas un cas isolé, mais ils étaient les plus hystériques, les plus effrayants... Bref, à oublier pendant un bon mois.

-Tu as ton plan ? Demanda Francis.

-Évidemment, quelle question !

Ils rirent de manière hautaine, agitant le papier en question.

Ce qui était devenu une routine avec les années était parti d'une simple invitation à une des nombreuses réunions européennes. Sachant l'état hystérique dans lequel se trouvait la nation française pendant cette période, nombreux furent les refus, mais Feliks accepta.

Les débuts furent un peu chaotiques et il y eut de sacrées prises de têtes sur les sujets les plus ridicules qui soient, mais au moins ils purent faire mieux toutes les autres fois où ils se revirent.

C'est donc armés de leur plan et de leurs cartes bleues qu'ils allèrent dévaliser consciencieusement chaque commerce ayant eu la folie de marquer « soldes » sur ses vitrines.

Avaient-ils vraiment besoin d'autant de vêtements ? Mais ils avaient une image à tenir, voyons ! Ils devaient toujours avoir la tenue adéquate à n'importe quelle situation, surtout à celles de dernière minute ! Et puis n'était-ce pas agréable de porter de belles parures ?

Les vendeurs hésitaient entre les larmes et la satisfaction de voir ces deux clients disparaître avec des piles d'articles dans les cabines d'essayages et les essayer en se basant sur l'avis de l'autre. Ils ne repartaient pas toujours avec tous leurs choix, mais au moins laissaient-ils des pourboires.

-Une petite pause ou nous continuons ? Voulut savoir Francis.

Il voyait bien que Feliks traînait des pieds et avait du mal à reprendre son souffle, signe de fatigue. Ce n'était pas anormal, au beau milieu de leur marathon !

Lui-même avait des étourdissements et aurait bien besoin de s'asseoir quelques minutes.

-J'essayerais bien ce café, déclara le Polonais, l'air dégagé.

Aucun des deux n'était dupe, la pause était demandée.

-Justement, je voulais moi aussi l'essayer depuis un moment, c'est une sacrée coïncidence !

Entourées par leurs nombreux sacs aux marques diverses, les deux nations papotèrent distraitement alors que les serveurs les fixaient avec les yeux ronds. Qui étaient donc ces milliardaires ? Espérons au moins qu'ils laissent du pourboire !

Fallait pas rêver non plus...

X

Le studio que louait Francis lorsqu'il était à Paris était envahi par les achats de ces derniers jours et Pologne et lui s'amusaient à défiler devant un public inexistant, pouffant en prenant des poses ridicules qu'ils avaient déjà pu voir et racontant des anecdotes sur leurs souverains qui cherchaient toujours à être à la pointe de la mode, allant parfois jusqu'à être pleinement ridicule.

Ça tenait presque de la routine confortable, ces petites scènes, et il n'y avait pas de raison pour que ça change tant que ça leur plaisait à tout les deux, n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas, c'est ce que se disait Francis alors qu'il dévorait du regard la peau pâle et le corps fin de Feliks, celui-ci gloussant alors qu'il racontait une petite histoire sur Henry de Valois qu'ils avaient bien connu tous les deux, forçant sur les parties comiques avec des voix stupides et des mimiques ridicules.

Francis rit avec lui sans avoir écouté le moindre mot, trop obnubilé par cette bouche trop volubile à son goût, semblant se moquer de lui.

-Tu vas abîmer mon chapeau ! Se plaignit le Polonais lorsqu'il l'embrassa.

* * *

**Vous pouvez toujours me proposer des idées de couples :3**

**Voracity666**

**Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s)**


	40. Italie du Nord & Japon – Tourisme

**Voici un couple pour lequel j'ai pris au moins 5 mois, je crois xD**

**Bonne lecture~**

**Demande de Guest  
**

**Corrigé par le Mongol**

* * *

40- Italie du Nord &amp; Japon – Tourisme.

Quelques jours plus tôt, Italie du Nord et Japon avaient décidé que le premier ferait visiter au second son beau pays. Bon, en temps de guerre, c'était pas aussi chic et représentatif de la culture italienne, mais autant profiter de sa présence !

Allemagne vint leur souhaiter un bon voyage entre deux obligations, et il pria silencieusement pour que Kiku survive à la conduite _mortelle_ du plus jeune. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire dans une pareille situation. La dernière fois qu'il avait confisqué les clés, Feliciano avait fait de sa semaine un enfer sur terre. Pour courir, il n'y avait personne, mais pour se venger, il avait des ressources insoupçonnées !

Kiku ne quitta pas son ami d'une semelle, un peu effrayé par toutes ces différences culturelles. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête avec tout ce qu'il voyait, entendait, sentait.

De par son statut de nation (en plus d'être haut placé dans la hiérarchie politique), Feliciano pouvait accéder à des parties interdites au public en temps normal et était, évidemment, bien meilleur que le guide le plus chevronné du globe. L'avantage d'avoir vécu cette histoire exposée.

-Le soleil va bientôt se coucher, commenta l'Italien. Et le couvre-feu va se faire entendre. On rentre ?

En bon paranoïaque, Feli ne vivait pas dans une demeure luxueuse en plein centre-ville avec des moulures partout et une fontaine dans le jardin. Non, ça c'était en temps de paix ou pour donner une image fastueuse du train de vie en capitale.

Étonné, Kiku le suivait dans des petites ruelles sombres où les gens circulaient rapidement, la tête baissée, et où la milice ne restait pas longtemps, l'air tendu et peu assuré.

Mais où l'emmenait-il ? Pas un problème de confiance, évidemment, mais on restait en temps de guerre, tout de même. Le sens de l'honneur n'avait plus autant cours qu'auparavant, peut-être tout cela n'était-il qu'un traquenard ? Peut-être même était-ce une demande d'Allemagne en réponse à la lenteur de son propre gouvernement ?!

-On est arrivé ! Chantonna Feliciano.

Il sortit une lourde clé de ses poches et ouvrit avec difficulté la porte épaisse. D'ailleurs, il referma avec application après qu'ils soient rentrés.

-Bien ! Nous voilà en sécurité pour la nuit ! Déclara l'Italien.

Kiku ne dit pas un mot, se contentant de hocher la tête plus ou moins lentement. En sécurité ? Vraiment ?

Croisant le regard inquiet, Feli s'empressa d'apaiser les craintes de son ami. Le quartier n'était pas sûr -le pays entier à vrai dire- à cause du nombre croissant de résistants à la botte de son frère aîné. Il valait donc mieux qu'ils passent la nuit dans ce lieu secret -Feli déménageait presque tous les mois- et sous la bonne garde de ces épaisses portes ! Pas que leur mort ne l'inquiète -presque impossible à réaliser- mais l'Homme n'était pas plus doux avec ses congénères qu'avec les animaux. Et encore.

-Profitons-en pour te faire découvrir les merveilles de la cuisine italienne ! Tu m'en diras des nouvelles !

Si la promesse le fit saliver, le résultat n'eut pas le même effet. Le rationnement était passé par là, forçant l'imagination et la débrouillardise, deux qualités que, heureusement, possédait l'Italie du Nord.

N'empêche, le résultat était peu fameux. Bah ! On était en guerre, après tout ! Et au moins avaient-ils de quoi se remplir l'estomac.

Le repas se passa de la même manière que la journée, Feli pépiant en tout sens et Kiku lâchant quelques mots par-ci, par-là.

La nuit qui suivit fut nullement reposante, Feliciano se tordant dans son lit en prise à des cauchemars et aux douleurs liées à sa nature de nation. Dehors, il pleuvait des bombes et leur sommeil fut rythmé par les alarmes d'évacuation. Sortir ? Pas besoin, l'immeuble pouvait leur tomber dessus qu'ils se réveilleraient demain.

Déjà avec Allemagne, ils tenaient le même raisonnement, bien que... Tiens, c'est vrai, Italie jouait toujours les froussards et marchandait pendant des heures pour qu'ils aillent tous les trois dans l'abri le plus proche ! Pour quelle raison ne tenait-il pas le même discours ?

S'étant relevé à cette révélation, Kiku ne put s'empêcher de regarder vers le lit où s'était couché son allié. Qui était allongé sur le côté, semblant l'observer depuis des heures.

-Ne pas avoir peur du bombardement ne colle pas vraiment au caractère de mon personnage, Kiku, déclara-t-il tranquillement.

Il ne put qu'en convenir. Par contre, c'était quoi cette invasion de couchette ?

Nullement déphasé, Feli se faufilait dans le lit du Japonais, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Mais, si ça peut te rassurer... J'ai peur Kiku, je peux dormir avec toi ? Minauda-t-il d'une voix aiguë.

Embarrassé, il lui tourna le dos et ne dit rien lorsqu'il se colla à lui.

* * *

**Vous pouvez toujours me proposer des idées de couples :3**

**Voracity666**

**Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s)**


	41. Laos & USA – SMS

**Étrangement, j'ai écrit ce couple en moins de deux jours (oui, je sais, bizarre, j'ai parfois besoin de dormir).**

**Shandara : Laos**

**Bonne lecture~**

**Demande de Pologne de HO  
**

**Corrigé par le Mongol**

* * *

« Coucou ma puce _ »_

« Bonjour mon chéri ! *\\(^o^)/* Tu as bien dormi ? »

_« Comme une masse, et toi ? Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyée sans moi ? ;) »_

« C'était horrible (ToT) Pas de réseau de tout le week-end et ma cousine a rien trouvé de mieux que me raconter des histoires effrayantes ! 。・°°・(T_T)・°°・。 J'aurais tant voulu que tu sois là pour me rassurer ヽ(；▽；)ノ »

_« Oh, ma pauvre puce ! Mais, tu sais, je n'aurais servi à rien car je suis un gros froussard, d'ailleurs je dors encore avec un doudou. »_

« Euh... mon chéri ? (O_O) »

_« OUBLIE TOUT ! Mon frère m'a piqué mon téléphone alors que je te répondais. Je parie que c'est parce qu'il est jaloux de ma récente victoire _(´ε｀ ) »

« Tu étais tellement beau sur le terrain (≧▽≦)ノ Le soleil sur ton casque, ton sourire victorieux... \\(/∇/)\ »

« Comme tout héros qui se respecte, voyons ! o/ »

« Oh, pas « comme tout héros », comme MON héros *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧(◕‿◕✿) »

_« Oh toi, tu as mérité un énooorme câlin ! \o/ »_

« Comment ça « j'ai mérité » ? Évidemment que je vais avoir un câlin ! ∑(ﾟДﾟ) »

_« Bien sûr ma chérie ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! »_

« Mouais. Je te laisse le bénéfice du doute, on en reparlera au lycée (e_e) »

_« Je t'aime ma puce »_

X

« L'Histoire c'est chiaaaant ლ(´_`ლ) »

_« Désolé ma puce, j'étais en sport, je viens juste de voir ton SMS. Tu as quoi, là ? »_

« Une vague envie de me pendre à un frangipanier m(_)m Le prof d'anglais a toujours pas compris que mon accent n'est pas une manière de me moquer de lui ＿|￣|○ »

_« Courage ma puce ! Tu manges avec moi, ce midi ? :* »_

« Ah ? Tu ne préfères pas rester avec les lourdauds de ton équipe ? Ou même les cheerleaders ? J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais plutôt intéressé par la nouvelle, là, Chess |(￣3￣)| »

_« C'est Jess, déjà, et je vois pas pourquoi j'irais ailleurs, j'ai déjà la femme de ma vie :* »_

« Si tu crois que je vais tomber dans le piège (◡‿◡✿) »

_« Tu veux dire que tu ne voudras pas me faire un bisou ? ;( »_

« Seulement si t'es sage (¬_¬) »

« T'as hurlé tellement fort que je t'ai entendu depuis ma classe, Kirkland faisait une de ces têtes （＾◇＾） »

_« J'aurai mon bisou, alors ? :$ »_

_« Pourquoi tu réponds paaas ? »_

« Parce que tu le mérites pas (u_u) »

_« Mais, mais... :o »_

X

_« Finalement, je l'ai eu mon bisou :3 »_

« Uniquement parce que je l'ai bien voulu (◡‿◡✿) »

_« Et parce que j'imite trop bien le chien battu :3 »_

« Si tu continues, le chienchien va se prendre un coup de pied et dormira dehors. »

_« T'oserais pas. En plus, t'as pas autorité chez moi ! :x »_

« Ne me mets pas au défi ! Tu sais à quel point tes parents m'adorent (^_−)− »

« … Tu ne ferais pas ça, hein ? T'oserais pas ?! D: »

« Tu sais comme j'aime relever des défis ( ^ω^ ) »

_« Mattie, help ! Shandara veut me faire dormir dehors ! DD: »_

**« Ton couple, tes emmerdes, mec. »**

_« … Faux frère x( »_

« Ma puce, tu peux pas me faire ça ! En plus, j'ai rien fait de mal ! Pour une fois, quoi ! »

« Tu as conscience que tu es en train de t'enfoncer ? (¬_¬) »

« … On se voit toujours à la fin des cours ? :/ »

« Soit à l'heure, alors, car je ne t'attendrais pas (o`_´o) »

« Yes sir ! »

X

_« Tu es une femme méchante :'( »_

« Ah bon ? Pourtant tu ne dors pas dehors o(^_^)o »

« À cause de toi, j'ai dû faire LA VAISSELLE ! Et ranger ma chambre ! »

« Ça t'a sûrement pas fait de mal ! ｖ（＾＿＾ｖ） Et ta mère devait être contente ! »

« Tu parles, ils se sont tous fichus de moi... Matt passe toutes les cinq minutes pour s'extasier. Je te parie qu'il va finir par déclamer un poème x( »

« Maintenant que ta chambre est propre, je vais peut-être accepter ton invitation à venir chez toi 〜（ゝ。∂） »

« :$ Oublie, t'es géniale, reste comme t'es ! Ça te dit de venir mercredi ? »

« Je croyais que tu avais entraînement. M'aurais-tu menti pendant tout ce temps ? (¬_¬) »

« Disons plutôt que je suis prêt à sécher juste pour toi »

« C'est drôle que cette envie coïncide justement avec la possibilité d'un passage des deux dernières bases... Je devrais peut-être dire à ta mère que tu as envie de tondre la pelouse ε-(´∀｀ ) »

_« … Je m'incline... »_

« ヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノ »

_« Tu ne veux vraiment pas passer à la maison ? Pas forcément mercredi... :x »_

« Convaincs-moi (・ω・)ノ »

_« Euh... je t'aime ? T'es la meilleure de tout l'univers ? :* »_

« Essaye encore |(￣3￣)| »

_« Je suis désolée, j'aurais pas dû dire que le durian était un fruit qui pue et faire semblant de vomir quand tu en as mangé :x »_

« Manque un bout (._.) »

_« … Et j'aurais pas dû reculer lorsque tu as voulu m'embrasser :c »_

« Bien, on approche (u_u) »

_« Tu m'en veux encore ? :c »_

« Tu auras droit à ton bisou demain (^з^) Si tu manges un durian devant moi ! »

« ლ(´_`ლ) »

* * *

**Vous pouvez toujours me proposer des idées de couples :3**

**Voracity666**

**Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s)**


	42. Norvège & Angleterre – L'escort

**J'ai copié les règles chez A-Harlem dans sa fic "Journal d'un escort-boy" (One Piece).**

**Nils : Norvège**

**Bonne lecture~**

**Demande de quelqu'un de HO**

**Corrigé par le Mongol**

* * *

**Guest :** J'ai noté tes deux idées de couples, je te déteste xD Un pseudo, peut-être, pour te reconnaître ?

Merci d'avoir lu et reviewé o/

* * *

42- Norvège &amp; Angleterre – L'escort.

-Bonjour Nils.

-Bonjour Arthur.

S'asseyant à côté de lui, il accepta la tasse de thé et la porta à son nez, la humant légèrement.

-Mmh... Thé de chrysanthème ?

-Yao en a commandé récemment.

Ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot, savourant la chaleur et le goût de la boisson, réputée pour ses propriétés bénéfiques.

Le petit salon où ils se trouvaient était aussi confortable qu'impersonnel, comme tout le reste du petit appartement. C'était un logement de fonction où Nils tenait compagnie à divers clients.

Et Arthur Kirkland en était un. Un parmi tant d'autres.

-Comment se passe votre travail ?

Il était instituteur et s'occupait d'une classe dite « à problèmes ». Ce n'était pas les histoires qui manquaient ! Et le visage franc et presque passionné du Britannique amusait l'escort-boy.

Ce n'était pas tous les jours faciles, mais ces visites avaient le mérite de le distraire. Et puis, il n'y avait qu'avec ce genre de sujet de conversation que Arthur semblait baisser le masque et se dévoiler véritablement.

Son visage paraissait s'éclaircir, ses muscles se détendaient, sa conversation se faisait plus fluide.

Il aimait vraiment les enfants, c'était indéniable.

Avec un pincement au cœur, il se dit qu'il devait être un bon père. Évidemment, Arthur n'en parlait jamais, pointer la conversation sur quoi que ce soit de personnel, c'était risquer de le braquer.

Mais Nils avait bien remarqué la marque d'une alliance au niveau de l'annulaire gauche. Un _gentleman_ comme lui ne pouvait qu'être marié, avec une tripoté de gosses. Peut-être même un chien, tiens !

Cette image le fit sourire. Il se rendit aussi compte que Arthur avait cessé de parler et le fixait avec un air pensif.

-Te voir sourire est rare, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me faire à chaque fois la même réflexion. Tu es vraiment beau quand ça t'arrive.

Gênés tous les deux, ils détournèrent le regard, observant chacun une direction opposée ? Deux adolescents à leur premier rendez-vous.

Non, plutôt deux personnes incapables d'exprimer leurs pensées sans passer par un masque de froide distance.

Le thé fut de nouveau servi dans les tasses presque vides. Autant s'occuper les mains et l'esprit dans ce silence pesant.

-Dîtes-moi Arthur, malgré votre travail, vous arrivez à trouver le temps pour venir ici ?

Très légèrement, les pommettes prirent une teinte rosée. Oh.

-À partir du moment où les cours sont finis, tout ne m'est plus que temps libre. Et je ne suis pas vraiment embêté par les copies de mes élèves ! Plaisanta-t-il.

À défaut de les faire rire à gorge déployée, ils esquissèrent un timide sourire, le maximum qu'ils pouvaient faire.

-Mais peut-être que ça te gêne que je vienne te voir aussi souvent ?

Nils se contenta de secouer la tête. Bien au contraire !

-Si je le souhaite, je peux refuser les clients. Si vous étiez dans ce cas, cela ferait longtemps que nous ne nous verrions plus.

Camouflant sa joie comme il le pouvait, Arthur se plongea dans la contemplation de sa tasse. Oui, très jolie.

Il se reconnecta avec le reste lorsqu'une main pâle et froide se posa sur la sienne, à peine plus foncée et réchauffée par la boisson.

-Revenez autant que vous le voulez, vous... vous serez toujours le bienvenue.

_Vous serez toujours attendu._

-Je n'y manquerai pas, sourit Arthur.

_Pour rien au monde._

Les tasses revinrent sur la table basse.

_Règle n°1 : traiter le client comme un véritable amant._

Les pommettes toujours colorées, leurs mains se rejoignirent alors qu'ils évitaient de croiser le regard de l'autre.

_Règle n°2 : ne jamais tirer avantage du client._

Nils ne bougeait pas, presque impatient de ce qui allait se passer. Son imagination s'emballait, cognant contre ses tempes.

_Règle n°3 : ne jamais être le premier à appeler le client._

-C'est bientôt les vacances scolaires. Je t'appellerai pour fixer les rendez-vous. Ma famille a décidé de squatter chez moi.

Nils ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ça. Il s'était imaginé n'importe quoi...

_Règle n°4 : ne jamais favoriser un client par rapport à un autre._

-Avec les vacances, je vais être assez pris, commenta Nils tout doucement.

La tête un peu baissée, il tentait de ne pas le regarder. C'était, c'était...

C'était trop dur.

Arthur se leva, le forçant à faire de même et, alors qu'il mettait sa veste pendant que les doigts agiles de l'escort-boy resserraient sa cravate, il fit un geste incongru.

Il l'embrassa. Presque tendrement. Sans aucune hésitation.

_Règle n°5 : ne jamais tomber amoureux du client._

* * *

**Vous pouvez toujours me proposer des idées de couples :3**

**Voracity666**

**Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s)**


	43. Nyo Allemagne & Nyo Italie

**Faustina : Nyo!Italie du Nord.**

**J'ai longuement hésité sur Romano et Gilbert, si eux aussi passaient du côté Nyo de la force...**

**Bonne lecture~**

**Demande de Yuu Kirkland.**

**Corrigé par le Mongol**

* * *

**Katz :** Contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu ! J'ai noté tes demandes et je t'ai ajouté à ma liste des gens à tuer, j'espère que ça te plaira :3

Merci d'avoir lu et reviewé~

* * *

43- Nyo!Allemagne &amp; Nyo!Italie – Amourette de vacances.

-C'est un véritable paradis, ici !

Soupirant de bonheur, Faustina se laissa tomber sur une chaise longue.

En monokini, elle comptait bien parfaire son bronzage avant de reprendre les cours. Oh, elle n'était ni étudiante, ni élève, mais professeur des collèges.

Il lui était déjà arrivé de croiser quelques uns de ses élèves, mais le plus gêné, ce n'était sûrement pas elle ! Ce que les Français pouvaient être coincés, alors... Enfin, elle disait ça, mais elle connaissait un Italien qui était pas mal dans son genre.

Elle jeta un œil en direction de l'ombre menaçante non loin.

-Romano, on est à la _plage_. Lâche cette pelle et détends-toi.

Loin d'obéir, son frère resserra sa prise sur l'outil et surveilla avec plus d'attention les plagistes qui les entouraient. Particulièrement ceux qui avaient le regard qui se perdaient sur la poitrine dénudée de sa sœur. Grr...

Soupirant, Faustina laissa tomber et remit son haut de maillot de bain, décevant certains, rejoignant la mer pour y faire quelques brasses. Là, au moins, elle s'y délassera peut-être !

Romano avait la phobie de l'eau, depuis leur enfance. Peut-être depuis qu'elle avait tenté de le noyer. Ou lorsqu'elle lui avait raconté des histoires d'horreurs se passant sur les océans. Ou depuis la fois où ils s'étaient infiltrés dans un cinéma pour voir « les dents de la mer » ?

Dans tous les cas, il ne viendrait sûrement pas la surveiller.

Luttant pour garder une planche satisfaisante malgré les vagues, Faustina scrutait le ciel si bleu, débarrassé des nuages habituels. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle reçoive un ballon de plage dans le ventre, la faisant retourner direct sur Terre. Urgh !

Empoignant l'objet fautif, elle le fusilla de son regard ambré avant de chercher de qui cela pouvait bien provenir. Jusqu'à ce qu'un énergumène bruyant et à l'apparence albinos ne surgisse devant elle.

_-Cosa _? (quoi)

-Ah, tu l'as attrapé, heureusement ! Ç'aurait été dommage qu'il se fasse happer par la mer ! Ma petite sœur vise vraiment mal !

Il partit dans un rire irritant qui la fit grincer des dents. Elle lui plaqua avec force son ballon dans le torse, lui coupant le souffle pour le coup. Super ! Au moins, il avait la fonction _mute_.

-Désolée, mon frère est plutôt bruyant.

Mais ils n'avaient pas fini d'apparaître devant elle, oui ?

Elle cilla. Une femme à peine plus grande qu'elle (les centimètres, ça compte pas !) aux yeux presque aussi bleus que le ciel qu'elle contemplait plus tôt était à côté de son frère.

-Pas pire qu'une classe de 4e à l'approche des vacances. Même si eux n'ont pas pour habitude de m'envoyer des projectiles.

L'air passablement gêné -les joues roses lui allaient plutôt bien- l'inconnue réitéra ses excuses et attrapa son frère par le bras, le forçant à partir.

Se massant le ventre (il n'y était pas allé de main morte), la vacancière observa la plage, repérant sa chaise longue. Et son frère paraissant fulminer sur place. Rah, mais il n'avait pas fini de jouer les grands frères surprotecteurs, à la fin ? Heureusement qu'il ne travaillait pas dans son collège, elle se serait bien sentie seule.

Bon, elle avait fait trempette, c'est bon, autant reprendre son bronzage et tenir compagnie au trou noir qui lui servait de frère. Parce qu'il aspire ta joie de vivre et le soleil, là.

S'enduisant avec application de crème solaire (-Romano, lâche cette pelle !), elle se fit songeuse. Ces vacances lui paraissaient étrangement fades, cette années... Pourquoi ?

Pourtant, il y avait tout... Du soleil et une météo au beau fixe pour les jours à venir. Des beaux garçons (et des moins beaux) à porté de main (enfin, une fois le problème Romano écarté). La petite maison qu'ils louaient (propriété familiale) était toujours aussi agréable et bien située.

-Dis, ça te dérange si on rentre ? Souffla-t-elle.

Surpris, son frère hocha la tête. Au moins, entre les murs de la maison, aucun représentant de la gente masculine ne se rincera l'œil avec la plastique agréable de sa cadette !

Déçue, elle remonta ses lunettes de soleil aux montures colorées, faisant clinquer ses bracelets en plastique. Allez, on remballe les affaires.

X

-Romano, pose cette assiette, soupira sa sœur. Profite, plutôt, il y a de jolies filles, non ? Profite de ta jeunesse !

Elle gloussa en disant ça, le poussant en direction d'un groupe de filles assez bruyantes. Bon, un cerbère de moins !

S'accoudant au bar, elle passa commande auprès d'un serveur plutôt mignon et au sourire fatigué. La nuit était assez avancée et ne finirait pas tout de suite, au vu de l'affluence.

-Oh, voilà au moins un visage qui ne m'est pas inconnu !

Et revoilà l'albinos bruyant. Où était son frère quand elle en avait besoin ?

-Quand mon _awesome_ moi vous a vu, j'ai tout de suite su que...

Ah, sa sœur était là aussi, un cocktail coloré à la main, semblant partagée entre la fatigue et la timidité.

En fond sonore, _awesome-man_ continuait de bavasser, sa cible repoussa sa propre boisson, ses yeux ambres ancrés dans ceux cyans, et se rapprocha. Et l'embrassa.

* * *

**Vous pouvez toujours me proposer des idées de couples :3**

**Voracity666**

**Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s)**


	44. Turquie & Tunisie – Mordue

**Nour Bentajine : Tunisie / Shandara : Laos / ****Arlovskaya : nom de famille de Biélorussie / Neoklos (ou Neo) : Chypre**

**Sur Hell Ocean, Tunisie était à fond sur Turquie. Lorsque j'ai créé ce recueil, France m'avait demandé ce couple pour lui faire plaisir (nous on avait du TurPan sur ce forum... Mon petit cœur de Grèce était tristesse). Ce que j'ai fini par faire, presque deux ans plus tard xD**

**L'univers choisi est celui de Vampire Knight, de Matsuri Hino.**

**Bonne lecture~**

**Demande de Black-Cherry88  
**

**Corrigé par le Mongol**

* * *

44- Turquie &amp; Tunisie – Mordue.

Nour Bentajine soupirait bruyamment, frappant son cours de son crayon, son regard gris/vert obstinément fixé sur l'extérieur.

Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'une craie blanche ne cogne contre sa tempe, la faisant revenir sur Terre. Son professeur n'avait guère l'air content de son attitude lunatique et la fusillait du regard, son pied tapant contre le sol.

-Mademoiselle Bentajine, désolé de vous décevoir, mais il vous reste au moins trois heures de cours !

Marmonnant des excuses pas du tout sincères -elle voulait que la journée finisse, zut !- elle plongea son nez dans son cahier reprenant ses notes là où elle s'était arrêtée. Bon, il en manquait une partie importante, mais sa voisine lui donnerait les morceaux manquants.

Cette même voisine qui gloussait, cachant son visage dans ses affaires.

-Encore en train de rêver à la _Night Class_, hein ? Articula-t-elle.

Comme seule réponse, Nour lui tira la langue. Comme si elle n'était pas dans ce cas, elle aussi ! De toutes façons, fille comme garçon, les élèves de la _Day Class_ bavaient tous allègrement sur les membres de la _Night Class_, alors il était difficile de lui jeter la pierre.

En plus, ce n'était pas à la _Night Class_ qu'elle rêvait, mais à une personne en faisant partie. Sadiq Adnan.

Ça avait été le coup de foudre lorsqu'elle l'avait vu pour la première fois, petite Tunisienne perdue parmi la foule estudiantine en délire. Poussée par le mouvement, elle s'était étalée sur le chemin, dans le passage de ces élèves sur-doués. La honte.

Et _il_ était là._ Il_ s'était arrêté juste devant elle pour l'aider à se relever, lui demandant si elle allait bien et si elle ne s'était pas fait mal.

-Y'a que dans les livres qu'on rencontre des gentlemen pareil !

-Tu sais, Nour, des mecs biens, ça existe aussi dans la vraie vie, sourit Shandara.

-Ouais bah je sais pas où ils se cachent, bouda-t-elle en gonflant les joues.

Elle replongea dans ses notes, copiant ce qui lui manquait. Si elle allait assez vite, elle pourra faire partie des premiers sur place, lui permettant ainsi d'avoir une place de choix. Pas qu'elle comptait entreprendre quoi que ce soit, juste s'abîmer dans une contemplation admirative alors que _lui_ passerait, ses traits à moitié cachés par ce masque beige, ne lui jetant pas le moindre regard comme toujours.

_Il_ était si classe... Ce serait sans doute encore mieux le visage à nu, mais on ne pouvait pas tout avoir, hélas.

-Tu es déjà là ? Rit doucement Shandara.

L'air penaud, la jeune fille tentait de se trouver des arguments pour ne pas trop passer pour une groupie, mais rien ne venait. La Laotienne ne la connaissait que trop bien. Zut.

-Toi aussi tu es en avance, bouda-t-elle. Les autres élèves ne viendront que dans un quart d'heure.

Elle rit de nouveau, bien que clairement gênée.

-De toutes façons, ils s'en moquent bien de notre existence, soupira-t-elle.

Elles soupirèrent de concert, conscientes toutes deux de ce fait.

-Vous êtes déjà là ?

Le souffle court, Feliks s'éventait de la main puis entreprit de lisser sa coiffure et son uniforme, mis à mal par sa récente course.

-Tu as apporté des fleurs, cette fois ?

-Oui, j'ai entendu dire que Arlovskaya-senpai les aimait bien.

-Toujours intéressé par elle ?

La jeune femme en question était effrayante et glaciale, semblant mépriser quiconque la croisant. Sauf son frère face à qui elle paraissait changer de comportement et ressembler aux élèves de la _Day Class_. En pire. En _vraiment_ pire. À se demander comment un garçon comme Feliks (raffiné, délicat...) pouvait être intéressé par elle.

-Oh oh, les préfets de discipline arrivent, déclara une autre élève.

En effet, Neoklos et Élizaveta approchaient d'un pas décidé. Enfin, pour la jeune fille. Son comparse, lui, tentait de rattraper un chat, sûrement un de ceux appartenant à son frère aîné. Qui étaient interdits depuis la fois où il s'était jeté sur Sadiq suite à leur échange de piques habituel. Nour lui en avait beaucoup voulu à ce moment-là. Au moins avait-elle pu entrapercevoir le visage démasqué de l'élu de son cœur.

Et par les dieux qu'il était beau.

-Nour, tu saignes du nez, l'appela Shandara en lui tendant un mouchoir.

Le trio rata le regard des préfets, un peu préoccupés. Mais le filet de sang finit par s'estomper, les calmant. Une émeute hormonale humaine, ça restait facile à apaiser, une émeute de vampires affamés, par contre...

-Elle est toujours à fond sur son kebab masqué ?

-Tu t'es vu avec ta reine des neiges ?

Ils se tirèrent mutuellement la langue tandis que l'endroit se faisait petit à petit envahir par les étudiants restants, proches de l'hystérie et surchargés de cadeaux en tous genres. Souvent refusés, d'ailleurs.

-Bon, les gars, maintenant, l'idée est de ne pas mourir, okay ?

Hochant la tête, Feliks et Nour carrèrent les épaules et plantèrent leurs pieds dans le sol. Hors de question qu'ils se fassent doubler par les retardataires, na !

-Ils sont là, ils arrivent ! Glapirent les filles à proximité des portes.

Malgré elle, Nour suivit le mouvement de la foule, s'avançant. _Il_ était là. Sadiq Adnan.

Et il lui passa devant sans la remarquer, embrassant Neo qui s'empourpra.

* * *

**Vous pouvez toujours me proposer des idées de couples :3**

**Voracity666**

**Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s)**


	45. Italie du Nord & Seychelles – Complicité

**Sohane (étoile): Seychelles / Bieke : Belgique / Siobhan : Gaule**

**Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui s'est passée pendant la rédaction de ce texte. Comme je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que je comptais faire de ce couple. Donc tout va bien :D**

**Bonne lecture~**

**Demande de Yuu Kirkland  
**

**Corrigé par le Mongol**

* * *

45- Italie du Nord &amp; Seychelles – Complicité.

Inconscients du regard de Francis sur eux, Feliciano et Sohane pépiaient gaiement, s'émerveillant comme seuls les enfants savaient le faire.

Pelles, seaux et moules étaient abandonnés, oubliés depuis longtemps par les deux petits qui se focalisaient sur leur nouvelle amitié.

S'en amusant, leurs parents respectifs les couvaient du regard mais ne vinrent pas les déranger. Ils étaient si mignons, comme ça ! Et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'ilss étaient les seuls enfants qu'ils avaient…

-Romano, descend de cet arbre ! Glapit Romulus à son acrobate de fils.

-Bieke, ne mange pas le sable, la gourmanda Siobhan.

X

-FELI' ! On est dans la même classe !

La jeune fille s'arrêta à temps devant son meilleur ami, à bout de souffle d'avoir couru et hurlé à travers la cour.

Autour d'eux, les petits nouveaux les fixaient bizarrement tandis que ceux qui connaissaient les phénomènes soupiraient, blasés par avance.

Le dénommé Feli' sauta au cou de son amie, exprimant sa joie à son tour.

-Prêt à rendre cette 4e inoubliable ?

-Prête à faire tourner en bourrique tout le collège ?

-Mieux que ça, très cher, l'établissement entier !

-Hou~ Même le lycée ?

-Même le lycée !

-Même la _cantine _?

-Même la cantine !

Ils se fixèrent du regard, un sourire tordu aux lèvres, se cognant le front avec habitude.

Romano leur passa à côté, collant une claque à l'arrière du crâne de son frère qui cessa son petit jeu pour chouiner faussement, appuyé par son amie qui le consola avec habitude.

Et, telle qu'ils l'avaient prévue, l'année scolaire ne se passa pas sans heurt, troublée par les farces du duo diabolique qui savait faire parler de lui sans se faire attraper pour autant. Mais tout le monde savait qui c'était.

X

-Tu es en retard, se moqua Sohane en lui ouvrant la porte. Encore avec Ludwig ?

-Oh, ça va, râla-t-il en entrant, les oreilles rouges.

Feliciano alla saluer Siobhan qui aidait Niek avec ses devoirs, avant de suivre son amie à l'étage, dans sa chambre.

-Allez, raconte, le poussa-t-elle. Il est toujours aussi coincé ?

Il tenta bien de prendre la défense de son petit-ami, mais il savait que c'était inutile, alors il laissa tomber et observa, en grommelant, son amie d'enfance se rouler par terre en se tenant le ventre.

-Oui bon, ça va, hein, tu veux qu'on parle peut-être du désert de ta vie amoureuse ? Marmonna-t-il en croisant les bras.

Sohane se contenta de lui tirer la langue. Être célibataire lui plaisait bien, de toutes façons, alors elle n'allait sûrement pas prendre la mouche pour si peu !

Leur après-midi se partagea entre les rires et les prises de bec sur des broutilles, comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude avec les années. Et, une fois n'était pas coutume, leur entreprise s'étendit au point que Feliciano fut invité à rester pour la nuit. De toutes façons, ce n'est pas comme si leurs parents respectifs avaient le choix. Ils pouvaient être plus têtus que des mules mortes, lorsqu'ils s'y mettaient. Et ils s'y mettaient assez souvent.

Les rideaux tirés, les couettes arrangées en une cabane improvisée, des torches allumées, nos deux compères gloussaient comme des enfants, repartis des années en arrière, lorsqu'ils perdaient encore leurs dents de lait.

Piochant dans des réserves de bonbons sorties de leurs sacs et de leurs poches, ils profitaient de leur _pyjama party_ improvisée et de la tombée de la nuit pour reculer les barrières du bien parler et de la décence, débattant sur des sujets obscurs ou très personnels, du genre qu'on dévoile pas dans la clarté du jour un peu trop accusatrice.

Des petits secrets honteux, des rumeurs loufoques, des projets démesurés, des rêveries absurdes…

Ils avaient beau avoir 16 ans, ils gardaient cette naïveté d'enfant, à ne voir que le bien et à vouloir repousser les limites imposées par le monde pour le rendre plus grand, plus beau… Plus.

-Les étoiles sont cachées, c'est nul, bouda faussement Sohane.

Elle s'était glissée hors de leur cabane de couvertures pour admirer le ciel par la fenêtre mais, manque de bol, la nuit était trop sombre… ou trop polluée. Peut-être, oui.

Dans son dos, Feliciano regardait lui aussi dans cette direction, mais il n'observait pas le ciel. Non, ses yeux était fixés sur le dos de son amie. Ça faisait étrange, comme sensation.

Ils étaient amis depuis la maternelle, au moins. Une amitié de bac à sables. Ils avaient toujours été ensemble, toujours tout fait ensemble. Toujours.

Mais là… la majorité leur tendait les bras. Le début des grandes études… Le monde du travail… L'âge adulte.

Un frisson le secoua et il releva la tête lorsque sa main fut enveloppée par une autre, lui transmettant de la chaleur.

-Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, souffla Sohane.

Nul besoin de l'interroger, elle le sentait. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui l'avait poussée à le retrouver. Tant pis pour les étoiles ! En plus, elles les boudait.

-J'ai peur, murmura Feliciano à son oreille. J'ai peur de grandir. De vieillir… De te perdre.

Elle l'enlaça, le serrant contre elle dans une étreinte confortable où il se nicha avec habitude.

-On ne se quittera jamais, promit-elle. Jamais.

* * *

**Vous pouvez toujours me proposer des idées de couples :3**

**Voracity666**

**Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s)**


	46. Wy & Sealand – Héroïsme

**Willoh : Wy / Ace : Australie**

**Bonjour bonjour ! Désolée de vous avoir fait faux bond ces derniers temps, comme le savent ceux qui sont sur ma page, mais j'ai eut de gros problèmes de PC et j'avais laissé ma pochette (celle avec les OS de cette fic) chez mon père. Heureusement, il est revenu le week-end dernier ! (Et mon père et mon frère se sont chargés de régler le problème)**

**Bonne lecture~**

**Demande de quelqu'un de HO  
**

* * *

46- Wy &amp; Sealand – Héroïsme.

Willoh s'appliquait sur son dessin, la langue tirée de concentration.

Sous ses doigts, sous son pinceau, les couleurs prenaient formes, le croquis prenait vie. La magie faisait son œuvre.

Elle ne fit pas attention à son institutrice qui observait son travail par-dessus son épaule. Non, ce n'était pas important. Ce n'était pas une raison pour sortir de sa transe artistique.

À douze ans, elle est connue pour son don en arts plastiques et a déjà remporté quelques concours, sans forcément que ce soit la première place.

D'une nature plutôt solitaire, elle avait dû apprendre à faire le dos rond lorsque d'autres enfants venaient la charrier avec toute la cruauté dont ils pouvaient faire preuve.

Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception, bien sûr.

Willoh cilla à peine lorsqu'une boulette de gomme atterrit à côté d'elle. Elle ne réagit pas plus lorsqu'une autre lui frôla la tempe. Encore moins lorsque les tirs furent plus fournis, sous le regard un peu vague de l'adulte.

Elle savait bien que personne ne viendrait l'aider. Pourquoi ? Ça, par contre, elle l'ignorait. Mais c'était ainsi. C'était toujours ainsi.

Elle savait aussi que lorsque l'heure du déjeuner viendra, son plateau tombera ou sa nourriture sera gâchée. Ou qu'elle se retrouvera être la cible d'une bataille de nourriture.

X

Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, elle grimaça en direction de son frère qui l'accueillit avec son habituelle énergie.

-Tu me fatigues, Ace, souffla-t-elle. Je vais dans ma chambre.

Elle lui passa devant, l'ignorant une fois de plus alors qu'il était en plein discours sur les bienfaits du sport ou elle-ne-savait-quoi.

Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'écoutait plus les bêtises qu'il sortait. Ça faisait un moment qu'elle ne lui portait aucune attention. Ça faisait un moment qu'ils faisaient semblant d'être une famille unie et aimante.

Des parents toujours absents par leurs voyages d'affaires, des aînées partis depuis un moment afin de vivre leurs vies à eux. Et eux deux. Les deux derniers. Les deux cadets. Les deux boulets.

Elle s'assit devant son bureau en soupirant, vidant son sac petit à petit, jetant ce qui n'avait lieu d'être.

Une fois de plus, Willoh trouva une enveloppe scellée parmi ses cahiers. Une simple enveloppe blanche, sans nom, sans dessin. Mais elle savait que c'était pour elle. Comme les douze précédentes. Elle en avait déjà lu une ou deux, par curiosité, étonnée malgré tout.

Une lettre de menaces, ou juste un mot exutoire où elle se prendrait toute la misère intérieure d'un inconnu lambda ? Rien de tout ça.

Des petits poèmes maladroits, des compliments boiteux qui se répétaient parfois. Des dessins qui la faisaient soupirer. Des petits babioles pas bien chères.

Willoh avait un admirateur secret qui semblait oublier de signer ses mots doux. Quel crétin !

Dédaigneuse, elle jeta l'enveloppe dans la boîte où se trouvaient les autres.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prouvait que ce n'était pas une nouvelle technique pour la faire souffrir un peu plus ? Elle n'était pas en manque d'amour pour tomber dans le panneau, merci bien !

Sortant du scotch, elle s'attela à la remise à « neuf » de ses ouvrages scolaires, gommant légèrement et tentant d'effacer ce qu'elle pouvait. Les élèves avaient vraiment beaucoup de temps à perdre, de nos jours…

Elle sursauta légèrement lorsque son portable lui signala un nouveau message. Jetant un œil désintéressé à l'écran non loin d'elle.

Oh ? Il semblerait que son « admirateur » soit passé à un autre niveau. Et nul besoin de demander comment il avait récupéré son numéro, il était disponible dans son carnet de correspondance. Il suffisait juste de le récupérer lorsqu'elle regarder ailleurs. Même pas sûre qu'elle l'ait encore avec elle…

Déverrouillant maladroitement le téléphone, Willoh hésita. Ça valait le coup, peut-être… Non. Ce n'était sûrement que le début d'une nouvelle vague de problèmes, de menaces, de moqueries…

« Tu as braiment du talent ! »

Son doigt glissa sur la pièce jointe avec appréhension.

Une photo. Une bête photo complètement floue et massacrée qui la fit grimacer. Comment pouvait-on oser envoyer un tel cliché ?

Plissant les paupières, elle tenta de comprendre ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Puis la réalisation se fit dans son cerveau. Elle reconnut les murs blancs et les cadres qui y étaient accrochés. Bon, c'était pas facile, évidemment, mais Willoh reconnaîtraient ses toiles parmi des dizaines de copies.

Son « admirateur » se trouvait à une exposition où certains de ses tableaux avaient été sélectionnés et accessibles. À deux heures d'ici.

Mordillant l'extrémité d'un crayon, Willoh était troublée. Que penser de tout ça ? Était-ce une partie du nouveau plan ?

Son téléphone vibra encore, la faisant couiner malgré elle. Un nouveau message, une nouvelle pièce jointe…

_Sûrement une photo bonne à jeter_, pensa-t-elle, l'ouvrant malgré tout.

_Pas de flou, c'était déjà ça._ L'image était même très nette. Suffisamment, en tout cas, pour qu'elle distingue les grands yeux bleus enthousiastes d'un blond vêtu d'une marinière, esquissant un coeur avec ses mains, les joues rouges.

* * *

**Vous pouvez toujours me proposer des idées de couples :3**

**Voracity666**

**Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s)**


End file.
